die marauders in ihren besten jahren
by ickle Ronnie
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus und Peter sind auf hogwarts, wer hätte das gedacht. gibts zu hauf, diese Geschichten, aber wer spass dran hat...
1. 1 Schuljahr

1. Schuljahr  
  
Es war soweit. Endlich! Er saß im Zug und würde endlich für ein ganzes Jahr von seinen Eltern getrennt sein. Hogwarts! Er hatte ganz am Ende des Zuges seinen Koffer in ein leeres Abteil gestellt. Nun musste er allerdings nochmal raus und seiner Mutter auf wiedersehen sagen.  
  
Tschüss Sirius! Streng dich an und sei keine Schande für dein Haus! (Was sie wohl sagen würde wenn ich gar nicht nach Slytherin käme?) Als könnte sie Gedanken lesen rief seine Mutter(sie schrie und rief andauernt. Nur sehr selten kam es vor, dass sie etwas einfach nur sagte):Du wirst nach Slytherin kommen!(hoffendlich nicht)deine ganze familie war dort. Und ich möchte wirklich nicht das du mit den ganzen Schlammblütern in Berührung kommst. Inzwischen guckten sich mehrere Leute nach ihnen um. Die Situation wurde ihm immer ungemütlicher. hoffendlich war es bald 10 damit der Zug fahren konnte. Endlich! der Zug pfiff. "tschüss" sagte er ohne sie anzugucken und sprang in den Zug. Seine Mutter schrie ihm noch einige Sachen hinterher, vonwegen richtig verabschieden ... aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. er würde sie ja doch ein Jahr lang nicht sehen. Es war zu schön. Er ließ sich in einen Sitz fallen und sah zu wie der Bahnhof King's Cross langsam seinem Blickfeld entschwand.  
  
Da öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Ein Junge trat ein. Er musste ungefähr in seinem Alter sein, hatte schwarzes ziehmlich wild aussehendes Haar und ginste ein bisschen verstört drein. "Auch erst-Klässler?" fragte Sirius. "Ja du auch? gut. Hast du etwas dagegen wenn ich mich zu dir setze?" antwortete er. "kein bisschen! ich bin Sirius Black und du?" "James Potter. Black? der Name kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor." "Oh nein sag nicht du hast von meiner Familie gehört. ich schätze dann wirst du gleich aus dem Abteil rennen." "Na dann denk ich besser nicht darüber nach woher mir der Name bekannt vorkommt." Sagte James mit einem Grinsen, und dann um vom Thema abzulenken: "Was schätzt du in welches Haus du kommst? Ich hoffe ich komme nach Gryffindor. Meine Familie war auch dort aber man kann ja nie wissen!"  
  
"Ich hoffe ich komme nicht nach Slytherin, obwohl meine ganze Familie dort war, und obwohl meine Mutter mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr anschaun würde wenn ich nicht dorthin käme." So waren sie mitten in einer Diskussion über verschiedene Schulhäuser, als die Tür wieder geöffnet wurde und sie lautes Schreien vernahmen. Ein kleiner, etwas rundlicher Junge kam hereingestolpert und hinter ihm schien der halbe Zug herzusein, allen voran ein Junge, der nicht viel älter schien als sie selbst , der lange fettige schwarze Haare hatte. Geistesgegenwärtig schlug Sirius die Tür hinter dem kleinen zu "Was ist los?" fragte James "ich musste Husten!" sagte der kleine mit erstickter etwas quäkender Stimme. "leider gerade als er gesagt hat, dass er Severus Snape heißt" Sirius grinste "musstest du wirklich husten?" "Ja natürlich!" quäkte der kleine. Draußen donnerte jemand gegen die Abteiltür: "Mach auf du feiger kleiner Sack!" Das wirst du mir büßen! findest meinen Namen wohl komisch was!" Ängstlich versteckte sich der Kleine hinter James. Sirius rief nach draußen: "Piss dich nich so an, nur weil er husten musste!" dann machte er die Abteiltür aber doch einen Spalt breit auf, um sein Gegenüber mustern zu können. "Auch Erst-Klässler?" fragte er dann "Ja" kam die Antwort "Was willst du jetzt von ihm?" Sirius deutete hinter sich. Sein Gegenüber schien zu überlegen. wenn er jetzt sagen würde das er ihn schlagen wollte, würde er sich ja doch nur unnötige Feinde machen. "Ich geh ja schon wieder" sagte er deshalb ungehalten. Die Schüler die hinter ihm hergerannt waren machen enttäuschte Gesichter. Offensichtlich hatten sie auf eine Schlägerei gehofft.  
  
Sirius drehte sich um. "wie heißt du?" fragte er den kleinen. "Peter. Peter Pettigrew." "aha. wir sind Sirius und James" antwortete James. Für den Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sie sich über Quiddich und stellten fest, das sie alle 3 das selbe Team favorisierten: Puddlemore united. Es wurde schon dunkel, als sie gut gelaunt im Hogsmeader Bahnhof eintrafen, wo sie schon erwartet wurden "Ers' Klässler zu mir!" vor ihnen stand der größte Mann den sie je gesehen hatten und winkte ihnen mit einer Laterne. Peter wollte schon wegrennen, doch Sirius und James folgten der Aufforderung und gingen auf den riesigen Mann zu. Sie sollten sich immer zu viert in ein Boot setzen. James Peter und Sirius setzten sich gleich in das ertste. zu ihnen setzte sich noch ein rothaariger Junge, der sich mit Ben Shunpike vorstellte. "wisst ihr wie wir auf die Häuser aufgeteilt werden?" fragte er. darüber hatten sich Sirius und James überhaupt noch keine Gedanken gemacht. "ich glaub es ist eine Art Auswahlverfahren." Sagte Peter Und er sollte Recht behalten als sie schließlich in die große Halle geführt wurden stand vorne vor dem Tisch der Lehrer ein Stuhl mit einem sehr alt aussehenden Hut. als sie sich davor in einer Reihe aufgestellt hatten begann der Hut zu singen.  
  
Vier Freunde gründeten vor langer Zeit  
  
die beste Schule weit und breit  
  
Für junge Hexen und Magier  
  
doch nicht lange wehrte die Eintracht der vier.  
  
welche Schüler waren's wert,  
  
das man sie die Zauberei lehrt?  
  
Darüber hatten sie verschiedene Ansichten  
  
So begannen sie getrennt zu unterrichten  
  
Ravenclaw's Adler in Bronze und blau  
  
steht für die Schüler, die wirklich sind schlau  
  
Gryffindor in Gold und rot  
  
verlangte Mut bis in den Tod  
  
Und dafür auch sein Löwe steht  
  
mit Hufflepuff es weitergeht  
  
Ihr war am wichtigsten das gute Herz,  
  
und das man teilte Freude und Schmerz  
  
Ein gelb-schwarzer Dachs, das Wappen von ihr  
  
Doch nun zum letzten unserer vier  
  
Für Slytherin zählte der Ehrgeiz nur  
  
und ob das Blut des Schülers ist pur.  
  
Sein Zeichen die silber-grüne Schlange  
  
man trennte die Schüler und gut ging es lange.  
  
Doch schließlich: ein jeder muss mal sterben  
  
und wer könnt' ihre Aufgabe erben?  
  
Endlich wusste Gryffindor Rat:  
  
ein jeder in mich etwas von sich tat.  
  
Auf das ich für sie auswähl die Schüler  
  
und dafür hab ich den richtigen Fühler  
  
Nachdem der Hut geendet hatte, und der Applaus in der Halle verklungen war trat eine junge Lehrerin mit einem Pergamentstreifen vor und begann Namen vorzulesen  
  
Albert- Julia  
  
Julia ging nach vorn, setzte den Hut auf, und er schrie HUFFLEPUFF in die Halle. Die Hufflepuffs klatschten hysterischen Beifall und Julia setzte sich zu ihnen. Nachdem Amstrong-Justin und Bertel-Klara beide nach Ravenclaw zugeteilt worden waren war es soweit. Black Sirius rief der Hut in die Halle.  
  
"Oh mal wieder ein Black... du müsstest wohl nach... doch halt. bei dir sieht aber einiges anders aus als bei dem Rest deiner Familie. Dann wohl besser GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Der Tisch der Gryffindors klatschte Beifall als sich Sirius zu ihnen setzte. Als sich nach einer viertel Stunde Peter und James zu ihm setzten war er vollkommen glücklich, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich von seiner Cousine Bellatrix,die im dritten Schuljahr war einiges würde anhören müssen.  
  
Ausser ihnen gab es nur 2 andere neue Gryffindors: Britta Henricks und Svenja Nelson. "Eigentlich etwas wenig neue, sagte der Vertrauensschüler, der ihnen auch den Gemeinschaftsraum und ihren Schlafsaal zeigte.  
  
Als Peter am nächsten morgen aufwachte wusste er nicht sofort wo er war. Erst als er nach rechts sah und neben seinem noch zwei weitere Betten erkannte in denen zwei schwarzhaarige Jungs in seinem Alter lagen erinnerte er sich an alles. Er wusste nicht ob er sich freuen sollte hierzusein. Seine beiden Kameraden schienen ja ganz nett zu sein aber vor den anderen Schülern hatte er Angst wenn er ehrlich sein sollte. Er hatte im Grunde genommen sogar vor den beiden Angst. das sie ihn nicht mögen würden, das sie ihn auslachen würden, weil er sich oft dumm anstellte oder das sie ihm Streiche spielen würden. Schließlich stand er auf, und zog sich an. Davon wachten seine Zimmergenossen auch auf. Beim Frühstück bekamen sie ihre Stundenpläne. Die erste Stunde war Verwandlung. Danach würden sie Zaubertränke haben, und schließlich, nach dem Mittagessen Zauberkünste. In der Verwandlungsstunde teilte die junge Lehrerin, die sich mit Prof. McGonagall vorstellte Zahnstocher an sie aus, die sie in Stecknadeln verwandeln sollten. Schwierig war das. Heimlich schielte Peter zu seinen Mitschülern herüber. Die meisten schienen wie er keinen Peil zu haben wie sie es anstellen sollten, doch Sirius' Zahnstocher hatte sich bereits leicht silbern verfärbt, und der von James hatte einen Stecknadelkopf. Sie waren aber auch die einzigen Schüler. alle anderen mussten am Ende der Stunde ihren Zahnstocher unverändert zurückgeben. Die Zaubertränke-stunde verlief relativ ereignislos. Ihr Lehrer, Herr Eiweißbrenner ließ sie Sicherheitsvorschriften auflisten. Doch Zauberkünste am Nachmittag würden sie mit den Slytherins gemeinsam haben. Das hieß, dass er diesen wiederlichen Snape wiedersehen würde.  
  
Ein kleiner wunderlicher Zauberer, der sich mit Professor Flitwick vorstellte hieß sie Gegenstände zum Fliegen zu bringen. "Wingardium Leviona" sagte Peter zu seiner Feder. Nichts geschah. "Leviosa!" flüsterte James ihm zu. Hinter sich hörte er ein kichern. "Wingardom levesa" stotterte er. Das kichern wurde lauter. Er musste sich konzentrieren, er musste! "Wingardium Leviosa" sagte Sirius neben ihm. sofort erhob sich seine Feder. "Schafft Pettigrew es nicht selbst?"  
  
fragte eine kalte Stimme hinter ihnen Sirius und James drehten sich um. Severus grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. seine Feder schwebte irgendwo über ihm in der Luft. "WWaddiwasi" "was hast du gesagt?" höhnte Snape hinter ihm doch dann war er still. Denn Peters Feder lag nicht mehr auf dem Tisch. sie war mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf Snape zu und traf ihn genau auf seiner Nase, wo sich sofort ein großer roter Fleck zu bilden begann.  
  
"wow" rief James begeistert aus und Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: "den Spruch muss ich mir merken!" Peter spürte wie er rot wurde. es war ja nur Zufall gewesen.  
  
Nach der Stunde beschlossen die drei sich noch etwas im Schloss umzusehen. Ein bisschen Raumkenntnis konnte nicht schaden, meinte James und die anderen konnten ihm da nur zustimmen. sie hörten sogar von Viertklässlern, dass sie sich manchmal verirrten. Drei Stunden später wussten sie genau warum. sie waren soeben zum dritten mal an der Statur einer Einäugigen Hexe vorbeigekommen und hatten inzwischen mächtig Hunger bekommen. kein Wunder. die Taschenuhr von James zeigte an, das es 7 Uhr war. Um diese Zeit gab es normalerweise Abendessen, wie man ihnen erzählt hatte. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Sie hatten sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Da hörten sie plötzlich von hintereiner Tür laut rattern. Geistesgegenwärtig schubste Sirius sie in einen Besenschrank. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im selben Moment kam Peeves, der Poltergeist aus der Tür gerasselt. Er hielt ein seltsames Geschöpf an einem seiner Riesigen Ohren. Abgesehen von den Ohren hatte das wesen auch überdimensionale grüne Augen, und einen breiten Mund. "Das ist ein Hauself" flüsterte Sirius ihnen zu. "Wir haben auch so einen" Dieser Elf jedenfalls quiekte ziehmlich "was tust du hier? Warum bist du nicht brav in der Küche? ich werds dem Hausmeister sagen! Ja, das sollte ich tun, dann lässt er dich morgen von deinen mit-Elfen zum Frühstück braten..." "Nein bitte nicht" winselte der Elf. "ich wollte doch nur..." "wir müssen ihm helfen" sagte James leise. "aber was können wir tun?" flüsterte Peter zurück. Aber Sirius hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt. "Waddiwasi" Und schon flog ein Steinchen, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte auf den Poltergeist zu und bohrte sich in dessen Bauchnabel. Als Peeves schimpfend von dannen watschelte um den Übeltäter zu suchen, kicherten die drei fürchterlich los. Als sie nach einer weile sicher sein konnten das peeves verschwunden war, öffneten sie den Besenschrank und erschraken fürchterlich, denn direkt vor der Tür hockte der Hauself. Er hatte davor gewartet um sich zu bedanken. Nun wollte er sie natürlich gerne zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum führen. Aber vorher zeigte er ihnen noch die Schlossküche, weil Sirius' Magen sehr seltsame Geräusche von sich gab. In der Küche wimmelte es nur so von Hauselfen, die sofort alle angelaufen kamen und begannen ihnen die besten Speisen zu servieren. Als sie später in ihren Betten lagen sagte James noch: "Die Schule muss sich vor uns in Acht nehmen! wir haben schon an unserem ersten Tag herausgefunden wo die Küche ist, und ich habe gestern im Zug einen 6-klässler prahlen hören, das er wusste wo sie ist!" aber das hörten die anderen schon nicht mehr, denn sie waren eingeschlafen  
  
Am nächsten morgen regnete es so, das sie außer fallendem Wasser nichts sehen konnten, wenn sie aus dem Turmzimmerfenster sahen. In der ersten Stunde sollten sie Kräuterkunde haben. Also rannten die 3 nach dem frühstück hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern, um nicht zu nass zu werden. James, der der schnellste war, kam als erster bei den Gewächshäusern an. Unter dem Vordach wartete schon ein Schüler, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war sich ziehmlich sicher, das er keiner der Hufflepuffs war, mit denen sie außer Kräuterkunde noch Verwandlung zusammen hatten. Also was machte er hier? "Wer bist du?" fragte er also ersteinmal. "Ich bin James Potter und das ist Sirius Black", stellte er seinen soebeneingetroffenen Freund auch gleich mit vor. "Der dort hinten angekeucht kommt, ist Peter Pettigrew" er deutete mit dem Daumen hintersich. Sirius, der inzwischen auch wieder zu Atem gekommen war fragte verwundert: "Bist du in Hufflepuff?" "Nein", sagte da der Fremde. "Ich heiße Remus Lupin, und bin erst heute zur Schule gekommen, weil ich krank war. Somit weiß ich noch nicht in welchem Haus ich bin." "Hoffendlich in Gryffindor" sagte James, dem der immernoch ein bisschen krank aussehende Junge sofort gefiel.  
  
Tatsächlich setzte sich Remus am Abend in der halle zu ihnen, und die drei klatschten am lautesten von allen. Als sie später in ihren Schlafsaal kamen stand dort schon ein viertes Bett.  
  
Dreieinhalb Wochen später konnte Remus sein Glück kaum fassen. Sie waren Freunde geworden. Vier tage nach seinem siebten Geburtstag hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals Freunde zu finden. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an diesen fürchterlichen Tag erinnern. Wie sollte er ihn auch vergessen, wenn er jeden Monat so schmerzhaft an ihn erinnert wurde? Es war unmöglich erschienen, das er überhaupt würde herkommen können. Aber jetzt war er tatsächlich hier! Auch mit seinen Kameraden hatte er Glück gehabt. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws verstanden sich längst nicht so gut untereinander, wie sie. Besonders viel ihm jedoch ein Junge aus Slytherin auf, der immer allein war und ein trauriges Gesicht machte. von seinen Freunden wusste Remus, das er Severus Snape hieß. Als einziges Problem blieb ihm nun der Mond. Übermorgen würde er voll sein. Aber selbst das würde hier nicht so schlimm sein, weil niemand wusste was ihn erwartete. Zuhause wuselten um diese zeit immer seine Eltern um ihn herum, und machten besorgte Gesichter. Schon allein davon bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Es tat ihm wirklich ganz gut mal eine Weile von ihnen getrennt zu sein. Sie waren immer so betrübt. Und auch wenn er wusste das sie nur traurig waren weil er es war, machte es ihn noch unglücklicher.  
  
Der Vollmond kam und ging, und mit ihm ging der Sommer. Remus erzählte seinen Freunden er müsse auf die Beerdigung von seinem Opa.  
  
So vergingen die Monate und die vier erkundeten das Schloss und wurden immer bessere Freunde. Als Weihnachten näher rückte, kam prof. Mcgonagall mit einer Liste zu allen Gryffindors, auf der sich die Schüler eintragen konnten, die bleiben wollten. Sirius trug sich sofort ein, ohne zu zögern. Peter fuhr mit seinen Eltern Verwandte besuchen und durfte nicht bleiben. Remus wäre gern mit seinen Freunden zusammen geblieben, aber da der Vollmond mitten zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr fallen würde, und es in den Ferien noch schwerer fallen würde, sich eine Ausrede auszudenken fuhr er schweren Herzens auch. James wäre gern nach hause gefahren, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz seinen Freund allein zurückzulassen.  
  
Als sie am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachten, war das Schloss wie von einem übernatürlichen Glanz umhüllt. Die Portraits sangen leise vor sich hin, draußen rieselte der Schnee, und überall hingen brennende Kerzen. Nachdem sie ihre Geschenke aufgemacht hatten(Sirius schien sich nicht daran zu stören, das sein Stapel um einiges kleiner war als James und sagte nur gut gelaunt:" das ist weil ich in Gryffindor bin")gingen sie nach draußen und machten eine Schneeballschlacht gegen zwei Hufflepuffs aus der zweiten und rollten sich im Schnee bis sie ganz nass und halb erfroren waren .Da gingen sie hoch, sagten der fetten Dame das Passwort "Weihnachtsstern", setzten sich in die gemütlichsten Sessel vor dem Kamin, redeten über dieses und jenes..."Das ist das schönste Weihnachten, das ich je erlebt habe" sagte Sirius nach einer Weile. James nickte "nur schade, das Remus und Peter nicht hier sind"  
  
Als die Ferien vorbeiwaren, und die vier sich wiedersahen, beschlossen sie in den Osterferien alle zusammen in der Schule zu bleiben, obwohl Remus ein unwohles Gefühl dabei hatte, denn auch in die Osterferien würde ein Vollmond fallen. Aber bis dahin blieb noch viel Zeit. Zuerst jedenfalls freute er sich sehr die anderen wiederzusehen, auch wenn es zuhause weitaus besser gewesen war als früher. Seine Eltern hatten viel fröhlicher gewirkt, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, was sie alles so zusammen machten, und er hatte viel Post von seinen Freunden bekommen. Peter dagegen bekam nach einer Woche Heimweh. Seit er seinen Eltern begegnet war hatte er keine Lust mehr zu irgendetwas und selbst die Freunde konnten ihn nicht aufmuntern. "Denk doch wieviel Spass wir hier schon zusammen hatten" sagte Remus. "Ja" pflichtete ihm Sirius bei "Erinnerst du dich noch wie wir den Geheimgang fanden? Als dieser 4-klässler Malfoy Remus im Vorbeigehen einfach gegen einen Wandbehang schubste und Remus ihm einen Stock tiefer aus der Wand entgegenfiel?" James grinste "Ja und dann dachte er Remus könnte apparieren"  
  
"Oder als wir die Brille von der Mcgonagall pink gehext haben!" worauf Remus antwortete: "Ja und erinnert ihr euch noch an die Strafarbeit danach?  
  
Wir mussten in den verbotenen Wald gehen und dieses Thestral suchen!" "Ja und nachdem wir eine Weile durch den Wald geeiert waren kam Hagrid, und hat gesagt wie toll es wäre, das wir es so schnell gefunden haben, dabei hatte keiner von uns einen Schimmer, davon, das es vor uns herlief" fiel James ein. "Ach ja!" machte Peter, aber tatsächlich dauerte es noch vier Tage bis er sein Heimweh endgültig vergaß.  
  
Es war Samstag. Der Himmel spannte sich wie ein graues Tuch über die Berge und es nieselte stetig, sodass die Wiesen und Felder in der Umgebung schon ganz aufgeweicht waren. An diesem Tag mochte niemand nach draußen gehen. Niemand der ersten beiden Klassen jedenfalls. die meisten älteren Schüler saßen wohl alle gemütlich in "den drei Besen" und tranken Butterbier. Die vier Freunde waren in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sirius bastelte an seinem Federhalter herum, Peter und James warfen sich einen Gummiball quer durchs Zimmer zu und Remus lag auf seinem Bett und war am lesen. Plötzlich begann Sirius Feder zu quitschen und Tinte in einem weiten Strahl auf den armen Peter zu spucken. Sirius schrie begeistert auf: "Es funktioniert!" Als er jedoch bemerkte, das Peter einen ganzen Strahl Tinte in die Augen bekommen hatte entschuldigte er sich sofort:" Oh sorry Pete. Ich wollte dich nicht treffen. Aber prinzipiell klappt es echt schon ziehmlich gut." murmelte er dann "nur das quitschen stört noch etwas." Aber Peter war schon hinausgerannt um sich die Tinte aus den Augen zu waschen. Da schrie James, der unter Remus Bett gekrabbelt war um den Ball wiederzuholen auf einmal laut auf: "Hier ist eine klappe im Boden!" sofort schob sich Remus Kopf über die Bettklante "tatsächlich!" im selben Moment lag Sirius neben James auf dem boden und zusammen schoben sie die klappe auf.  
  
Als Peter eine Weile später die Tür öffnete war er sehr erstaunt. Niemand war mehr im Zimmer. Wo waren sie?  
  
Natürlich waren die anderen hinuntergeklettert . unten befand sich ein Raum indem sie gebückt stehen konnten. Hier war es so dunkel, das sie nichtmal einander sehen konnten. "Lumos" murmelte Remus und die anderen beiden taten es ihm nach. Nun konnten sie Erkennen, das sie sich in eine m Gang befanden, der sich zu ihrer linken Seite schloss, während rechts eine Treppe in die Tiefen des Schlosses hinabführte. "Genial!" schrie James "ein Gang der direkt in unserem Zimmer beginnt!" "Wohin der wohl führt?" natürlich beschlossen sie sogleich dies herauszufinden. Am fuße der Treppe endete der Gang jedoch bereits in einem kleinen leeren Zimmer. "Das kann doch nicht sein!" schimpfte James. "hier kann doch nicht einfach Schluss sein" "Ach und warum soll das nicht sein können?" fragte Sirius. Remus schlug vor das Zimmer nocheinmal genauestens zu untersuchen und die Wände abzuklopfen. vielleicht ging es ja doch irgendwo weiter. Das taten sie dann auch -und tatsächlich: Plötzlich schrie Sirius auf und verschwand im Fußboden. Entsetzt starrten James und Remus auf den punkt, an dem er soeben noch gestanden hatte. Vorsichtig näherte sich Remus der stelle und einen Meter von der Wand entfernt verschwand sein Fuß plötzlich im Fußboden. Schnell zog er ihn wieder aus dem unsichtbaren Loch und fragte: "was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" Vielleicht kann er uns ja noch hören. "meinte James "SIRIUS!!!" es kam keine Antwort. "sollen wir hinterherspringen? vielleicht braucht er Hilfe" "Vielleicht brauchen wir selber Hilfe wenn wir springen." Das sah James ein. "Nagut, dann warten wir noch etwas, ob er von selbst wiederkommt, bevor wir etwas unternehmen" Sie setzten sich also auf den Boden und beschlossen zu warten. Als Remus aufschrie :"Peter!" Da erinnterte sich auch James daran, das ihr Freund wahrscheinlich noch oben im Zimmer auf sie wartete und sie beschlossen zurückzugehen und oben zu warten. Peter war sehr erstaunt als sie unter Remus Bett hervorkamen. Noch erstaunter war er  
  
allerdings als sie ihm erzählten was geschehen war und ein bisschen erschreckt war er auch. "Sollen wir nicht besser sofort zu Prof. McGonagall gehen?" "Ach nein" antwortete James" wohlmöglich sitzt er schon wieder im Zimmer, wenn wir mit ihr zurückkommen."  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde beschlossen sie aber dennoch zu gehen. als sie jedoch gerade aus dem Portrait-loch getreten waren, kam Sirius den Gang hinaufgerannt. "wo kommst du denn her?" fragte James verdattert, Peter blieb der Mund offen stehen und Remus, den das ganze mehr mitgenommen hatte als er zugeben wollte unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung und sagte stattdessen nur: "man haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht!" Sirius musste grinsen, weil alle seine Freunde ihn ansahen wie einen Geist und versprach: "Ich werde euch gleich oben alles erzählen" Zurück in ihrem Turm setzten sich alle erwartungsvoll auf ihre Betten während Sirius zu erzählen begann: "ich fiel einige Sekunden durch die Dunkelheit. Bei der Landung muss ich irgendwie mit dem Kopf angeschlagen haben, denn ich weiß nur noch wie ich aufwachte Ich lag auf dem Fußboden vor einem Kamin und hörte irgendwo in der Ferne Stimmen, die näher kamen. Ich sah mich genauer um. in dem Raum war alles mit Dunkelgrünen Tüchern verhangen. Sogar die Möbel waren grün. Dann jedoch sah ich einige silberne Streifen und bekam einen Schrecken: ich musste mich im Slytherin-gemeinschaftsraum befinden. Ein Glück nur das niemand daringewesen war, als ich durch die Decke fiel! Jetzt jedenfalls kamen Leute, das war sicher, ich konnte ihre Stimmen schon genau erkennen. Ich brauchte schleunigst ein gutes Versteck. Der Kamin war die einzige stelle die mir geeignet erschien also schob ich mich etwas an der Wand hoch, so dass sie mich nur noch dann hätten finden könne, wenn sie direkt von unten in den Schacht geschaut hätten. Sie, es waren 5 setzen sich und fingen an zu reden. Ich kann mich nicht an den genauen Worlaut erinnern, bin aber sicher Malfoys Stimme herausgehört zuhaben, der den anderen, offenbar jüngeren schülern etwas von einem Dunklen Lord erzählte, der vorhabe demnächst die macht zu übernehmen, und all jenen zu Macht und Ansehen zu verhelfen, die sich ihm anschlössen, und sämtliche Muggel und Muggelgeborene verachte. Die jüngeren Schüler schienen zum größtenteil begeistert, bis auf einen der etwas wie 'aber er hat jemanden umgebracht, Lucius' sagte. Lucius schien das wenig zu beeinflussen er sagte wörtlich 'das war doch bloß n Schlammblut' jedenfalls schien es ein Treffen zu geben, zu dem alle hingehen wollten, und bei dem sie diesen 'Dunklen Lord' kennenlernen sollten. Nach einer viertelstunde verließen sie endlich den Raum, und das war mein Glück, denn länger hätte ich mich wirklich nicht mehr in der Wand halten können." seinen drei Zuhörern hatte es vollkommen die Sprache verschlagen. sie saßen nur da und sahen Sirius entgeistert an. Belustigt schaute dieser vom einen zum andern. Peter war der erste der seine Sprache wiederfand" und was war dann?" "Na was soll schon noch gewesen sein? ich bin so schnell ich konnte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt und zurück durchs schloss." "Wow" machte James. Remus und Peter nickten "Aber man kann nicht etwa von dort auch nach hierkommen?" Remus sah besorgt auf den Fußboden neben seinem Bett, als fürchte er, dass gleich eine ganze Bande von Slytherins darunter hervorkommen könnte. "Nein, das ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen" beruhigte ihn Sirius "Die Decke ist in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum über 3 Meter hoch. da müssten sie sich ja auf 2 Tische übereinanderstellen und die ganze Decke abklopfen. Und dann müssten sie durch den gang nach oben kommen, durch den ich gefallen bin. obwohl ich glaube, das Eisensprossen an der Seite sind, ich habe mir nämlich mein T- shirt im Fallen an irgendetwas aufgerissen, glaube ich, dass dies ziemlich schwierig sein dürfte.  
  
"Meint ihr es ist etwas dran?" Sprach James schließlich aus, was sie alle dachten. trotzdem fragte Peter: "woran?`" "an der Sache mit dem dunklen Lord natürlich antwortete Sirius für James. "weiß nicht" sagte Remus "kanns mir aber schon vorstellen. Hab schon mal in sonner Zeitschrift gelesen dass irgendso'n Woldemors das Ministerium kontrolliert." "Voldemort" verbesserte ihn Sirius "meine Eltern reden öfters von ihm. sagen er hätte die richtigen Ideen und auch die richtigen Strategien sie durchzusetzten." Peter machte ein ängstliches Gesicht. "sollen wir es nicht jemandem erzählen?" "Ich werde mal meinen Eltern schrieben" meinte James. Sie diskutierten noch bis spät in die Nacht, kamen aber zudem Ergebnis, das sie sowiso nicht viel würden ausrichten können. Jedoch schworen sie sich feierlichst, das sie niemals zu Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten zählen wollten, egal was er ihnen anbieten sollte, und was auch kommen mochte. Danach waren sie richtig in Verschwörer- stimmung und so schworen sie sich noch Freundschaft und treue und das sie immer zusammenhalten wollten. "Jetzt brauchen wir eigentlich einen Namen" meinte Sirius und die anderen konnten ihm da nur recht geben. jedoch fiel keinem von ihnen etwas gutes ein  
  
Bis zu den Osterferien war zwar noch lange hin, aber die Zeit verstrich schneller als er erwartet hatte und er fand schon jetzt, das es schwieriger wurde sich Gründe auszudenken, wiso er nich da war. Schließlich kamen die Osterferien. sie hatten viel Spass zusammen im leeren Schloss. Am Abend seiner Verwandlung schlich sich Remus eine Stunde bevor der Mond aufging davon. Seine Freunde spielten gerade Snape explodiert.( Das Spiel hieß eigentlich 'schnapp und explodier' aber sie hatten es umgetauft.) und wenn er Glück hatte konnte er morgen früh schon wieder in seinem Bett liegen, sodass sie nichts mitbekommen würden.  
  
Er wusste mittlerweile genau, was er zu tun hatte. Auf dem Gelände hatten sie eine peitschende Weide eingepflanzt, unter der sich ein Gang befand, der zu einer Hütte führte. In der Hütte angekommen musste er seine Kleider ablegen, auch wenn es ihm manchmal sehr kalt wurde. er wusste in spätestens 10 Minuten würde ihn sein Fell wärmen, und er konnte es sich nicht leisten noch mehr von seinen Klamotten zu zerreißen. Er hatte Pech. dieses Mal war seine Verwandlung sehr schlimm. er rannte mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür, kratzte und biss sich selbst, so dass Mme Pomfrey, die ihn morgens immer zurückbrachte und ihm meistens noch eine Medizin gab erschrak. er lag mitten in einer Pfütze von Blut und aus eine Platzwunde am Kopf floss es noch immer. Schnell zauberte sie ihn auf eine Trage und brachte ihn ins Krankenzimmer, wo sie ihn auf ein bett legte. Erst dann bemerkte sie Peter, der hinter der Tür stand. eigentlich war er bloss gekommen, weil er Kopfschmerzen gehabt hatte, aber nun lief er so schnell er konnte zurück, und keine fünf Minuten später war er samt seinen beiden größeren Freunden wieder da. Mme Pomfrey konnte die beiden nie auseinanderhalten. Sie wusste nur, das sie Sirius und James hießen. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte der mit den längeren Haaren und ohne Brille. Mme P. antwortete ihnen sie wisse es auch nicht, sondern habe ihn nur beim joggen am Teich entdeckt. Alle drei setzten sich neben Remus Bett und waren auch ganz still, als Mme Pomfrey ihnen sagte Remus brauche Ruhe. Sie blieben den ganzen Tag sitzen. James wunderte sich, wie jemand beim schlafen so erschöpft aussehen konnte.  
  
Mme Pomfrey verbot ihnen, Remus mit Fragen zu bestürmen, sobald er aufwachte, weil ihn das zu sehr aufregen würde. Aber am nächsten morgen, als Remus gesund genug war, um in ihren Turm mitzukommen, solange er im Bett blieb fragten sie natürlich was geschehen war. Remus antwortete, er könne es ihnen nicht sagen, worauf James fand sie hätten ein Recht darauf alles zu erfahren, denn schließlich hatten sie sich ja geschworen, einander alles zu erzählen. Peter starrte Remus nur mit großen Augen an, und Sirius sprach: "Wahrscheinlich ist es noch nicht weit genug weg. in einiger Zeit wirst du uns sicher sagen wer dir das angetan hat." Remus warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, auch wenn er natürlich keineswegs vorhatte ihnen jemals auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen dessen zu erzählen was geschehen war. Sie würden ihn hassen und dann wäre alles noch schlimmer, als es jemals gewesen war. Es war so schön Freunde zu haben. Sie blieben den ganzen Tag an seinem Bett sitzen und brachten im das Mittagessen und machten ihm neue Verbände, und passten auf, dass er seine Medizin nahm und spielten alle zusammen Zauberdoppelkopf. Das war fast wie normales Doppelkopf, nur mit Zentauren, Kobolden und Drachen statt Damen, Buben und Königen, und die Punktewertung war ein bisschen komplizierter. Sie hatten so viel Spass, das ihm ganz flau bei dem Gedanken wurde, dass sie es eines Tages herausfinden könnten, wohin er wirklich jeden Monat verschwand. Desweiteren hoffte er, das seine Freunde den anderen Schülern, die am nächsten Tag wiederkommen würden nicht erzählten , dass er in den Ferien angegriffen worden war. Denn dann wäre er sicherlich das Gespräch der Schule. Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich schon wieder fast gesund, und auch seine Wunden waren verheilt, sodass er zum Unterricht gehen konnte. Und seine Freunde vergaßen für einen Augenblick ganz was geschehen war, denn Prof McGonagall kündigte an, das in vier Wochen die Prüfungen sein würden. Das hieß genau in der Woche nach dem Vollmond. Remus beschloss sofort am Abend mit dem Lernen für die Prüfungen anzufangen, denn erfahrungsgemäss konnte er sich 3 Tage vor Vollmond nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, und er wollte unbedingt beweisen, dass es sich gelohnt hatte ihn herzuschicken, also musste er gute Noten bekommen  
  
Sirius gähnte "Mir ist so langweilig!" "Nicht nur Dir." sagte James "Remus spielst du mit Snape explodiert?" "Du siehst doch, das ich beschäftigt bin" antwortete dieser. "Remus, mein Gott, es sind noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen! Und außerdem müsstest du doch mittlerweile sowiso alles können." "Nicht jeder lernt so schnell wie du, Sirius" gab Remus zurück "Allerdings könnte es wohl auch euch nicht schaden langsam mit dem Üben anzufangen" "Ach Blödsinn!" stöhnte James "Frühestens in einer Woche. Sirius hat wirklich Recht. Es ist noch genug Zeit." 'Na für euch vielleicht' dachte sich Remus und beugte sich wieder über sein Astronomie Buch. Er war froh, wenn er das was er lernte behielt. Bei seiner Verwandlung vergaß er manchmal erschreckend viel. Laut sagte er: "Nagut, aber wenn euch so langweilig ist könntet ihr mich abfragen." "Astronomie?" fragte James "Ne danke, da merk ich nur wieder, das ich's nicht kann, und krieg wohlmöglich ein schlechtes Gewissen, das ich nicht lerne." "warum lernst du dann nicht?" fragte Remus "ist zu langweilig" antwortete Sirius für James. "Ich find's allerdings ganz einfach" "Na kein Wunder" meinte Remus" Schließlich heißt nach jedem zweiten Stern irgendwer aus deiner Verwantschaft. Regulus, Bellatrix, Eridanus... ich bin froh, wenn ich mir die Namen überhaupt merken kann. aber sie dann auch noch den richtigen Sternen zuordnen..." "Wo ist eigentlich Peter?" fragte Sirius nach einiger Zeit.  
  
"steht bestimmt wieder draußen, und weiß das Passwort nicht." gähnte James. "Ich hol ihn mal rein" "Endlich kommt jemand!" hörten sie Peters Stimme von draußen, als das Portrait aufschwang. Sie grinsten sich an. Peter konnte sich die Passwörter nie merken. dabei hatten sie dieses schon seit zwei Monaten. Peter kam durch das Loch hineingeklettert. "Ich stand schon seit einer halben stunde draußen und hab gewartet." "Habt ihr eigentlich schon von diesem Mord gehört?" fragte Remus. Er legte eine Zeitung auf den Tisch. "Mord?" Peter wurde kreidebleich. Alle beugten sich über die Zeitung  
  
Mysteriöser Ministeriums Mord  
  
Gestern Nachmittag wurde im Zaubereiministerium eine Leiche gefunden. Es handele sich bei dem Opfer um einen 39 jährigen Angestellten der Abteilung Regulation und Kontrolle von Magische Kreaturen. wie die sofort eingetroffenen Fachkrkräfte feststellten starb der mann etwa gegen 10.00Uhr aufgrund eines auf ihn angewendeten Avada kedavra fluches. Dieser unverzeihliche Fluch war schon seit Dumbledores Sieg gegen Grindelwald vor 40 Jahren nicht mehr angewendet worden und galt als fast vergessen. Ein anderer Mitarbeiter musste geschockt nach St.Mungo's gebracht werden. Er erlitt einen Schock, als er den Fahrstuhl betrat und die Leiche vorfand. hinweise auf den Täter gibt es bisher keine. Für nützliche Hinweise ist eine Belohnung in Höhe von 53 Galleonen ausgesetzt.  
  
Betroffen sahen sie sich an. "Mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium" flüsterte Peter angstvoll "Aber doch nicht in der Kreaturen Abteilung" beruhigte ihn Remus. "Wer weiß "sagte Peter wenig überzeugt. "Vielleicht war das ja erst der Anfang"  
  
Darauf wussten ihm die anderen nichts zu erwidern.  
  
In dem Moment landete ein schwarz-weißer Waldkauz vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. "Oh die Antwort von meinen Eltern!" James band der Eule den Brief vom Bein und las laut vor: "Lieber James! Dein Vater und ich haben uns gefreut, das du mal wieder geschrieben hast. Aber wir machen uns echt Sorgen um euch. Was alles hätte passieren können, wenn sie Sirius im Kamin gefunden hätten! was sagen denn seine Eltern dazu? Nun zu eurer Frage: Auch uns ist schon aufgefallen, das etwas schlechtes im Gange zu sein scheint. Doch ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, solange ihr auf Hogwarts seid, Dumbledore ist sogar mit Grindelwald fertig geworden! Trotzdem versucht ihr besser, euch von denen (ihr wisst von wem ich spreche) fernzuhalten, Man kann ja nie wissen.  
  
grüße an Sirius, Remus, Peter und Clara deine Mum  
  
"Blabla typisch Eltern" kommentierte James den Brief. "Wieso? hört sich doch nett an!" Fand Sirius. "obwohl es sicher gar nicht einfach wird sich von Leuten fernzuhalten, von denen wir nicht mal genau wissen, wers ist. OK, Malfoy, aber von dem halten wir uns sowieso fern" "Wer ist Clara?" wollte Remus wissen. "Och meine Cousine" erzählte James." Sie ist ein bisschen verrückt, aber sonst ganz ok. Das ist sie, so'n Zufall" Er zeigte auf eine hochgewachsene 7 Klässlerin die den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, "Ahoi James" sagte, und ihn ohne Antwort abzuwarten durch das Portrait loch verließ. "Lasst uns auch runter gehen. Ich hab Hunger" sagte Remus und so folgten sie Clara durch das Portrait.  
  
Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle, sahen sie Clara gerad in Prof McGonagalls Büro verschwinden. "Bestimmt mal wieder ne Strafarbeit!" grinste James. sie bekommt andauernt welche, weil sie versucht im Unterricht Dinge zu erfinden wie Bücher mit blinkender Schrift, oder sonnen Blödsinn anstatt aufzupassen." Als sie jedoch weitergingen, kam ihnen Prof McGonagall entgegen. "Scheiße!" flüsterte James. "Wenn sie Clara in ihrem Büro findet, fliegt die bestimmt von der Schule und das so kurz vor den UTZ's!" "könnte Clara dort nicht einfach auf sie warten?" fragte Peter. "Dann würde sie doch draußen warten oder?" da gaben ihm alle recht. "Ähm Professor?" rief James und lief ihr hinterher. Die anderen folgten. Proffessor McGonagall drehte sich um und blieb stehen. "Können sie mir nochmal erklären wie das mit der Feder war, die mal in eine brennende Kerzen verwandelt?" "Aber Mr Potter! Das konnten sie doch schon beim ersten Versuch!" "Ähm ja schon, aber ich hab's vergessen. Sie wissen schon jetzt vor den Prüfungen, da muss man für jedes Fach so viel lernen, da passiert es schon mal, das man etwas vergisst." " Morgen haben wir gemeinsam Unterricht, fragen sie dann nochmal nach." Damit drehte sich die Lehrerin um und wollte weitergehen. "Ähm warten sie nochmal" James hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen wollte und sah sich Hilfe suchend nach seinen Freunden um "Kann ich über die Sommerferien hierbleiben?" half Sirius ihm aus. "nein Mr Black" kam die Antwort schon ziemlich genervt "Ich bin mir sicher, das sie ihre Familie wiedersehen wollen, und auch die Lehrer haben sich ihre Ruhe verdient, und an die wäre ja nicht zu denken, wenn sie im Schloss bleiben würden." nun ging sie eiligst auf ihr Büro zu Verzweifelt machte James einen letzten Versuch:" Proffessor McGonagall?" "Was ist denn jetzt noch Potter? Ich habe zu tun. stellen sie bitte alle Fragen die sie noch haben in der nächsten Stunde." "Das geht aber nicht" sagte Remus laut und fragte sich dabei selber warum er das tat. er riskierte hiermit alles. Und das für ein Mädchen, das er nicht einmal kannte. Prof. M. drehte sich tatsächlich nocheinmal um. Remus war der einzige, der sich leisten konnte sie in diesem Zustand noch anzusprechen. er war fleißiger als James und Sirius, hatte immer seine Hausaufgaben. Und er war auch vernünftiger. Ausserdem war er klug. Und sein blasses Ausehen schien den Beschützerinstinkt bei den meisten Lehrern hervorzurufen. Trotzdem fragte sie ziemlich genervt: "können wir das nicht nachher klären?" Gerade in diesem Moment ging hinter ihr die Bürotür auf und Clara kam heraus. deswegen sagte Remus:" Doch schon OK, ich komm dann morgen mal wieder." Als Proffessor McGonagall in ihrem Büro verschwunden war erzählen sie Clara von James verzweifelten Versuchen, sie zu retten. Clara war so dankbar, das sie sich gar nicht oft genug bei James, und natürlich auch bei Remus und Sirius bedanken konnte. "Nun erzähl du mal, was du dort drinnen gemacht hast!" forderte James nun seine Cousine auf. "Och ich wollte mir ihren Tarnumhang genauer ansehen, weil ich gerade dabei bin, einen nachzubauen. Leider hat der Spruch immer nur für ein paare Stunden gehalten. Aber ich glaube jetzt weiß ich was gefehlt hat." Ja, das sah ihr wirklich ähnlich. bestimmt hätte proffessor McGonagall sie den Umhang sehen lassen, wenn sie einfach gefragt hätte. stattdessen riskierte sie lieber Kopf und Kragen und schlich sich heimlich hinein. Der letzte Monat des Schuljahres ging schnell vorbei. Sirius, James und Remus hatten in allen Fächern gut abgeschnitten und auch Peter hatte die Versetzung in die zweite Klasse geschafft, was die anderen um ehrlich zu sein etwas wunderte, wenngleich sie sich mit ihm freuten. Und schon waren alle Taschen gepackt. Am letzten Abend nachdem Dumbledore in der großen Halle seine Rede gehalten hatte lagen sie im Bett und redeten darüber, was sie alles in diesem Jahr gemacht hatten, denn sie waren überhaupt nicht müde. Alle waren aufgeregt, weil sie am nächsten Tag nach Hause fahren sollten, und außerdem hatten sie so viel gegessen, das ihre Bäuche sich schon seltsam dehnten. ;-) Alle waren sich einig, das dieses Jahr die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens gewesen war. Bevor sie am nächsten Tag in den Hogwarts Express stiegen gab James noch einem Zweitklässler seinen Fotoapparat und er machte ein Foto von ihnen zusammen in ihrem Schlafsaal. Die Zugfahrt nach Kings Cross ging viel zu schnell vorbei. sie hatten auch diesmal wieder ein Abteil für sich und spielten Snape explodiert, bis irgendwann der wirkliche Snape hereinschaute. James richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und rief: "exploderte!" Und da begannen aus dem Kopf den Jungen rote Funken zu fliegen. Sirius und Peter wieherten vor Lachen aber Remus meinte, das sei gemein, Snape habe doch nur den Kopf zur Tür hereingesteckt. "Ach Remus! Du verstehst auch überhaupt keinen Spaß." meinte Sirius. "Es tut doch nicht einmal weh" "Remus hat Recht, ich hätte es besser nicht getan" Sagte James und tat angeekelt "Seine Haare spritzen!" und er zeigte auf einige kleine Fettflecken die auf dem Sitzbezug waren. Nun musste sogar Remus grinsen. Auch wenn er wusste, wie schnell er an Snapes Stelle gelangen würde, wenn sie herausgefunden hätten, was er war. Sie würden ihn sogar noch stärker verachten. Aber er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Auf dem Bahnsteig umarmten sie sich alle worüber einige ältere Schüler grinsten, oder verächtlich den kopf schüttelten. Soetwas taten normalerweise wohl nur Mädchen. dann gingen sie gemeinsam durch das Tor hinter dem ihre Eltern schon auf sie warteten. 


	2. 2 Schuljahr

2. Schuljahr  
  
pock pock pock "Sirius!" Sirius zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. es war 7 Uhr morgens wie er mit einem Blick auf seinen Wecker feststellte. "Sirius! Spiel was mit mir, mir ist langweilig!" Wie konnte man nur so nervig sein? Aber er wusste, er musste gehen. Denn sonst würde Regulus zu seiner Mutter gehen, und dann würde er sich nicht nur eine ellenlange Predigt anhören müssen, sondern würde weitaus unangenehmere Aufgaben gestellt bekommen als mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu spielen. "Ja!" rief er also "ich komme". stöhnend quälte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Früher hatte er sich immer gut mit seinem Bruder verstanden. Sie hatten zusammen Pläne geschmiedet auszureißen oder heimlich das salz auf dem Tisch gegen Zucker ausgetauscht. Aber nun, nachdem er ein Jahr weg gewesen war, hatte sich sein Bruder sehr unter dem Einfluss seiner Eltern verändert. Mittlerweile fand er alles gut und richtig was sie taten und das war genau das Gegenteil von Sirius Meinung. Aber er konnte seinem Bruder keine Vorwürfe machen. Schließlich waren sie fast die einzigen beiden Menschen, mit denen er im vergangenen Jahr hatte reden können. Äußerlich dagegen war Regulus ihm in dem Jahr, in dem sie sich nicht gesehen hatten um einiges Ähnlicher geworden. beide hatten die gleichen Gesichtsformen, die gleiche ungewöhnliche Kombination aus schwarzen, glatten Haaren(die sie sogar in der gleichen Frisur zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden trugen) und stahlblauen Augen. Sirius schloss die Tür auf (Nachts schloss er sie immer ab, mochten seine Eltern sagen was sie wollten) "Endlich!" sagte der 9jährige."Lass uns Voldemort und Schlammblut spielen ja?" Auf solche Spiele war sein Bruder voll wild seit Voldemort immer stärker und mächtiger wurde, das hatten seine Eltern ihm schon stolz bei seiner Rückkehr erzählt. "Ich bin Voldemort, und du musst fliehen" Er konnte es wohl nicht mehr ändern. Naja, wenigstens ging in zwei Wochen die Schule wieder los. Er sehnte sich nach allem auf Hogwarts. Dem Schloss mit seinen vielen verwinkelten Fluren, Treppen und Geheimpassagen, ihrem gemütlichen Schlafsaal, den Lehrern denen er mit seinen Freunden Streiche spielte, und ihrem Lieblingsopfer Snape. Am meisten freute er sich aber natürlich darauf, seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Endlich würde er vernünftig über das reden konnten was in der letzten Zeit geschehen war. über Voldemort und das er immer stärker wurde und die vielen mysteriösen Tode.  
  
Eine Stunde später war sein Bruder endlich erschöpft und hatte genug. Also gingen sie in die Küche und machten Frühstück. Inzwischen waren auch die Eltern wach geworden. Als sich gerade alle an den Tisch gesetzt hatten, kam die post, in Form von 3 Eulen. eine von ihnen, ein brauner Uhu, kam jeden Morgen mit dem Tagespropheten.(Schundblatt nannten ihn seine Eltern, waren aber zu faul ihn abzubestellen, und Sirius war das nur Recht) Die anderen beiden landeten auf Sirius' Schultern. Die eine hatte seinen Hogwarts Brief im Schnabel, die andere einen von James. "Nicht bei Tisch!", motze seine Mutter los, als er ihn sofort öffnen wollte. "Am besten gehen wir gleich in die Winkelgasse und kaufen deine Schulsachen" sagte sein Vater Und so machten sie sich direkt nach dem Frühstück per Flohpulver auf den Weg. "Hey Sirius! Da bist du- ich dachte schon du wärst geschrumpft!" Irritiert sah Sirius sich um. An einem Tisch direkt neben dem Kamin saß James und blickte erheitert von Sirius zu seinem kleinen Bruder. "so'n Zufall, das wir uns hier treffen." James stand auf, und fiel dem Freund um den Hals. "Und erlauben es deine Eltern?" "Was?" fragte Sirius ganz perplex. "Hast du meinen Brief noch nicht bekommen?" da erinnerte sich Sirius an den Brief, den er noch immer in der Hosentasche hatte. "Naja, ich erzähl dir besser gleich worums geht. Meine Eltern wollen dich zu uns einladen, für den Rest der Ferien" Inzwischen war auch Sirius' Vater aus dem Kamin getreten. "Oje, tatsächlich" Erstaunt sah Sirius Mr Potter an, der seinerseits etwas verunsichert, wenn auch nicht erstaunt, seinen Vater ansah, der noch immer vor dem Kamin stand. "James Eltern laden mich zu sich ein, darf ich gehen?" hoffnungsvoll wandte sich Sirius an seinen Vater. dieser musterte James und seinen Vater geringschätzig und wand ein: "Aber du hast doch dann deine ganzen Sachen noch bei uns liegen." "Das macht gar nichts, Eridanus wir holen sie einfach heute abend ab." Nun sah auch James seinen Vater ziemlich erstaunt an. woher kannte er Mr Black? "Nagut, wenn du wirklich willst, will ich es dir nicht verbieten, aber deine Schulsachen, werden wir trotzdem alleine kaufen." Sirius hatte den Eindruck, das sein Vater es ihm lieber nicht erlaubt hätte, aber vor Mr Potter seinem Kind nichts verbieten wollte. "Ja, das ist mir auch lieber!" meinte James Vater . "Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie dein Freund mit Nachnamen heißt!" sagte Sirius Vater, nachdem sie sich auf der Winkelgasse getrennt hatten. Wie auch? Er hatte eigentlich überhaupt nichts erzählt. Wahrscheinlich wusste sein Vater nicht mal, das er James hieß. Seine Eltern hatten nicht gefragt und er hatte von sich aus auch nicht angefangen. "Wieso?" fragte Regulus "Sind das etwa Schlammblüter?" "fast genauso schlimm" antwortete sein Vater und damit war das Thema abgeschlossen und Sirius konnte fragen soviel er wollte, sein Vater verriet ihm nicht woher er und Mr Potter sich kannten. Nachdem sie seine Schulsachen gekauft hatten, gingen sie noch in die Knockturngasse, wo sein Vater ihnen einige Bekannte vorstellte und sein Bruder so lange bettelte bis sein Vater mit ihnen in ein Geschäft ging das Toxin&Bile hieß und in dessen Schaufenster eine ganze Flaschensammlung stand beschriftet von Muggelblut über Kuhaugenwasser bis hin zu Werwolfmagensäften. Kurz jede Menge seltsame Zutaten für die gefährlichsten Zaubertränke, wie auch ein Schild über dem Eingang anzeigte. Sirius wurde seltsam übel bei dem Anblick all dieser zerstörenden Tränke, aber Regulus war begeistert. Besonders ein Fläschchen mit der Aufschrift 'Schlammblut- erkennungs Serum' hatte es ihm angetan. es sollte angeblich dem Trinker die Fähigkeit verleihen einem jeden Zauberer sofort anzusehen wie Rein sein Blut wäre. Sein Vater meinte das sei Geld -. verschwendung, da er die wirklich rein-blütigen Zauberer Familien alle kenne, aber Regulus kaufte es trotzdem. Schließlich gingen sie zurück zum tropfenden Kessel, weil die Potters dort sicher schon auf sie warteten und weil sie müde wurden.  
  
Nachdem James und sein Vater die Schulsachen gekauft, und noch einen Riesen Eisbecher bei Florian Fortescue gegessen hatten, gingen sie zurück um im tropfenden Kessel auf die Blacks zu warten. "Na nun erzähl doch mal, woher u den Vater von Sirius kennst!" forderte James seinen Vater auf. "Och, das ist doch wohl nicht so wichtig, oder?" wich dieser aus. In diesem Moment kamen die drei Blacks zur Tür herein, und nachdem sich Sirius von seinem Vater verabschiedet hatte(was nicht besonders herzlich verlief), und sich von seinem kleinen Bruder befreit hatte, stiegen sie der Reihe nach in den Kamin, und waren sofort bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem James seinem Freund das ganze Haus gezeigt hatte(Sirius war begeistert), und ihm seine Mutter vorgestellt hatte(Sirius war noch begeisterter) saßen sie gemütlich in James Zimmer(von dem Sirius natürlich am begeistertsten war), aßen Kekse und redeten. Über die Ferien, über Voldemort, über die mysteriösen Morde, über die Schule, die Lehrer, und einiges mehr. Schließlich fragte James: "Woher sie sich wohl kennen, unsere Väter. meiner wollte mir nichts sagen." "Meiner auch nich! Aber sie scheinen sich wirklich nicht besonders zu mögen! Na, kein Wunder, wie könnte man meinen Vater mögen"  
  
"Hm, wir fragen meinen gleich nochmal."  
  
Als sie am Abend nachdem sie Sirius Sachen abgeholt hatten alle zusammen in der Küche saßen, löchterten sie James' Vater solange, bis er schließlich sagte: "OK, is ja schon gut. Aber so spannend ist es wirklich nicht. Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen und,... Naja, wir mochten uns nicht besonders. Wir waren im gleichen Jahrgang, er war in Slytherin, und ich in Gryffindor. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht erzählen, weil ich dachte, es könnte vielleicht Streit zwischen euch hervorrufen." Blödsinn!" antwortete Sirius, und entschuldigte sich sogleich erschrocken, das er ihm so ins Wort gefallen war. "Aber das stimmt wirklich nicht. Ich jedenfalls finde es lustig, und es spricht nur für dich, das du meinen Vater nicht magst" Die Potters hatten ihm erlaubt 'du' zu sagen, weil sie meinten das 'sie' würde es nur kompliziert machen.  
  
Die zwei Wochen bis zum Schuljahrsbeginn gingen viel zu schnell vorbei. Trotzdem freuten sie sich beide irgendwie auf die Schule. Als sie am letzten Abend im Bett lagen redeten sie noch lange darüber, das sie morgen alles wieder sehen würden. "Was meinst du ist wirklich mit Remus los?" fragte James unvermittelt "Denn sicher glaubst du auch, das es mit seinem Verschwinden etwas auf sich hat, oder?" "Ja ich gebe dir Recht. Ich möchte auch wissen, warum er ständig verschwindet" "Sirius?" James setzte sich im Bett auf und sah seinen besten Freund an "Du weißt es. Ich merke, das du nicht die Wahrheit sagst" Sirius runzelte die Stirn "kannst du Gedanken lesen? Ja OK, ich gebe zu, das ich eine Vermutung habe. Ich hab Remus aber nich gesagt, das ich's weiß, weil er es wohl offensichtlich nicht möchte." "Du weißt doch, das du's mir ruhig erzählen kannst! Ich werds schon nicht weitererzählen!" drängte James seinen Freund. Schließlich waren sie beste Freunde. "Das kann ja sein", antwortete Sirius "Aber ich weiß nicht, wie du das auffassen wirst."Und weil er wusste, das es doch keinen Sinn haben würde, löcherte James seinen besten freund nicht mehr weiter.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachten die Eltern sie zum Bahnsteig, konnten aber nicht warten bis der Zug abfuhr, weil sie zur Arbeit mussten. Aber Sirius und James war das nur Recht. So konnten sie sich in Ruhe ein freies Abteil suchen und dann wieder aussteigen, um die neuankommenden Schüler zu sehen und nach ihren Freunden Ausschau zu halten. "Hey dahinten ist Peter" schrie Sirius plötzlich auf. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als James und konnte daher über die Köpfe der anderen hinüber gucken. Nach einer Weile tauchte auch Remus auf, und die vier beschlossen sich schon in den Zug zu setzten, jetzt, da sie sich gefunden hatten." Als sie gerade einsteigen wollten sahen sie wie ein Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang, der in Hufflepuff war, plötzlich zu Boden stürzte und sich der Inhalt seines Koffers über den Fußboden ergoss. Hinter ihm standen ziemlich fies grinsend Lucius Malfoy, Erik Crabbe, Ernest Avery und Rudolphus Lestrange. Remus und James knieten sich gleich hin um Julian beim aufsammeln seiner Klamotten zu helfen. Sirius warf den ältern Slytherins haßerfüllte Blicke zu und rief: „lasst ihn in Ruhe!" "Ach ne! Die barmherzige Potter-Gang! Von denen da"er warf Peter, Remus und James abfällige Blicke zu "War ja nichts anderes zu erwarten Aber von dir, Black hätte ich etwas mehr Anstand erwartet! du machst deiner Familie echte Schande!" Inzwischen kamen immer mehr Schüler um zu sehen was los war. "Allerdings!" Narcissa, Andromeda und Bellatrix, Sirius Cousinen die in die 7., 6.und 4.Klasse gingen traten hinzu "Habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als jüngere Schüler zu schickanieren?" fragte Sirius mutig "halt du dich da raus kleiner!" schrie Narcissa ihn an "außerdem ist das schon ein Skandal genug, das der überhaupt auf unsere Schule gehen darf, das Schlammblut!" "Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?" Ben Patil, der Schülersprecher, der in Ravenclaw war näherte sich der Gruppe. Mit einem letzten abfälligenden Blick auf die am Boden kniehenden Jungen stiegen die 7 Slytherins in den Zug ein. "Danke" flüsterte der etwas eingeschüchterte Julian, und lief ans andere ende des Zuges, um den Slytherins nicht nocheinmal zu begegnen. "Was war das denn?" fragte ein kleiner blonder Junge mit Stupsnase "Och nur ein paar Idioten, die keine Muggelgeborenen mögen" antwortete James Worauf eine ganze Gruppe Erst- klässler auch schnell einige Abteile weiter ging. Die vier Freunde begnügten sich mit dem Nachbar Abteil, das bis auf zwei sechst-klässler aus Ravenclaw ganz leer war. Um die Mittagszeit kam die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen rein, und Sirius, der von seinen Eltern trotz allem einen großen Haufen Geld bekommen hatte, kaufte eine Tüte Bertie-Botts-Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, die sie alle mit dem größten Vergnügen verspeisten, außer ihm selber, denn die erste die er gegessen hatte, hatte nach faulem Ei geschmeckt. "Hey! du bist in Gryffindor! Da wirst du dich wohl trauen so eine blöde Bohne hier zu essen!" witzelten seine Freunde zu und Peter meinte, wenn sogar er selber es sich traute, müsste Sirius schon gar nichts dabei finden, und er biss demonstrativ in eine grün-gelb-gepunktete Bohne, die er dann ganz erstaunt anstarrte "Die spinnen komplett! Erbsen mit Honig!" Als es Abend wurde, und sie sich schon alle ihre Umhänge angezogen hatten, ging aufeinmal die Tür auf, und der kleine stupsnasige junge vom Bahnsteig kam herein. Hinter ihm kam ein noch kleineres rothaariges Mädchen. "Wir suchen eine Toilette" sagte das Mädchen schüchtern. James wollte ihr gerade sagen, das eine hinter dem Nachbar Abteil war, aber Sirius kam ihm zuvor: "Da geht ihr am besten in die Richtung zurück, aus der ihr gekommen seit, die nächste in diese Richtung ist nämlich defekt" "OK danke" antwortete der Junge und die beiden verschwanden wieder. "Wieso hast du die beiden Erst-klässler angelogen? du warst noch gar nicht auf Klo, deswegen kannst du doch gar nicht wissen, ob es kaputt ist!" "Ja, stimmt schon, aber du weißt doch wer im Nachbar Abteil sitzt oder?" nun mischte sich auch Remus ins Gespräch "sie würden sich schon nicht an harmlosen normalen Erst-klässlern vergreifen, nur weil diese aufs Klo gehn wollen! Die sind noch nicht mal in Häuser aufgeteilt!" "so meinst du?" fragte Sirius "Aber was wenn ich dir sage, das es gar keine normalen Erst- klässler waren? Das Mädchen war eine Muggelgeborene, und da ist es denen ganz egal, in was für ein Haus sie kommt! Glaub mir, ich kenn die Slytherins etwas besser als ihr!" Damit waren die anderen nicht so ganz einverstanden. "Woher weißt du denn bitte, das sie Muggelgeborene war?" wollte Peter wissen. "Ach mein Bruder hat in der Knockturn Gasse so'n Trank gekauft, und mir unbedingt was davon einflößen wollen, wovon man den Leuten ansieht wie reinblütig sie sind. "Was es alles für'n Schrott gibt!" fand James "Aber in diesem Fall, hats ja wirklich was geholfen. Sah toll aus, das Mädchen fandet ihr nicht?" "naja, ganz normal eigentlich" fand Remus. Für den Rest der Fahrt redete sie über Quiddich (Puddlemore united war im letzten Jahr knapp an den Caerphilly Catapults gescheitert und somit nur Fietze-Meister geworden, aber für dieses Jahr waren sie alle sehr optimistisch. da der Manager der Puddlemores einige neue Spieler verpflichted hatte) Remus hatte sich nie sonderlich für Quiddich interessiert, bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, aber die Begeisterung seiner Freunde hatte ihn mitgerissen. "Hoffendlich werden wir Gryffindors dieses Jahr Schul-quiddich Sieger!" sagte James schließlich. "Gehst du ins Team James?" fragte Peter "Ich hab gehört das sie zwei neue Jäger brauchen!" "Ja genau!" melde dich fürs Team du bist supergut!" meinte auch Sirius. "Hm... eigendlich würde ich ja lieber Sucher sein, aber Kate Hansen is wirklich gut! Naja, wenn ihr meint, versuch ich's auch als Jäger"  
  
Die Begrüßungs- und Auswahlzeremonie war sehr ähnlich wie schon im Letzten Jahr, nur kam sie ihnen diesmal viel länger vor, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatten, was vielleicht daran lag, das sie diesmal selbst nicht dabei waren, oder daran, dass sie so großen Hunger hatten. Es waren aber in diesem Jahr auch tatsächlich mehr Schüler als im letzten. Es gab schon alleine dreizehn neue Gryffindors, sieben Mädels und sechs Jungs.  
  
Nachdem ihnen von vielen Essen schon ganz schlecht war, und Dumbledore noch eine Rede gehalten hatte, gingen sie hoch in ihren alten Schlafsaal, an dem nun ein Schild "Zweitklässler" angebracht war legten sich auf die Betten und redeten bis tief in die nacht hinein. Sie hatten sich so viel zu erzählen, und manches hatten sie im Zug noch nicht bereden können, weil es niemand sonst hören sollte. Doch später kamen sie natürlich zu ihrem alten Lieblingsthema: Snape und was sie ihm als nächstes für Streiche spielen wollten. "Wann hört ihr endlich auf damit?" fragte Remus. Aber die anderen wollten nichts davon hören: Ach hör doch auf Remie!" grinste James und tat dann so, als sei er ins nachdenken gekommen und sah nun Sirius an "Obwohl warte mal! Was wenn Snapes Tochter später mal die beste Freundin von deiner ist?" "Welches Mädchen wäre denn verrückt genug was mit dem anzufangen?" fragte Peter da glucksend.  
  
"Warst du schon bei Kingsley?" lenkte Remus an dieser Stelle geschickt vom Thema ab. James verneinte. Kingley Shakebolt, ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Sechstklässler war der neue Quiddichkapitän von Gryffindor. "Mach ich aber gleich morgen" versprach er den anderen. "Und was hat er gesagt?" fragte Peter ganz aufgeregt "Er muss dich einfach genommen haben!" "Ganz ruhig bleiben Peter! Ich muss am Donnerstag testfliegen." "Kuhl! Dürfen wir zuschaun?" wollte Sirius wissen. "Keine Ahnung, aber ich wills hoffen!" antwortete James "Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich nämlich ein bisschen aufgeregt" "Brauchst du überhaupt nicht zu sein!" beruhigte ihn Remus "Du kannst es total gut! Hast du eigentlich schon einen Besen?" "Klar! Er hat einen echten Nimbus!" antwortete Sirius "WOW!" staunten Remus und Peter im Chor. Natürlich wollten sie den Besen beide sofort sehen, und am nächsten tag nach der Schule gingen sie alle zusammen zu Quiddichfeld um alle einmal auf James Besen zu fliegen und natürlich, damit James schon etwas üben konnte, auch wenn die anderen meinten das sei überhaupt nicht nötig. "Was ist eigentlich mit euch? habt ihr schon Besen?" fragte Peter die anderen beiden. Ich nicht, meine Eltern meinen das wäre zu gefährlich." "Ich hatte schon einen bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin." erzählte Sirius. "Und das ist ein Glück, denn jetzt würden meine Eltern mir keinen mehr kaufen. Es ist ein Sauberwisch 4" "Auch nicht schlecht!" meinte Remus "Obwohl ein Nibus 1000 natürlich glanzvoller erscheint. ich habe einen Shooting Star. In einigen Jahren wird James Besen wahrscheinlich sogar im RückwärtsFlug schneller sein, aber einen anderen konnten sich meine Eltern einfach nicht leisten." "Na immerhin hast du einen!" murrte Peter "Und gerade billig ist selbst der shooting star nicht!" Als die Quiddich -probe näher rückte wurde James zusehens nervöser, und er war erleichtert, das seine Freunde zusehen durften. Es hatten sich 7 Schüler gemeldet, die neue Jäger werden wollten. Die Jägerin, die als einzige noch im Team war, war eine 4 Klässlerin namens Sandra Pearson. Als die vier Freunde eintrafen, war das Team schon da und ließ sich von Kingsley erklären, das die Wahl der neuen Jäger sehr wichtig war und sie alle mitbestimmen müssten, weil sie alle gut mir ihnen auskommen müssten, aber Sandra's Meinung am wichtigsten war. Die anderen Schüler, die sich als Jäger angemeldet hatten waren alle älter, aber trotzdem bekam James wieder mehr Mut, da er als einziger einen Nimbus besaß. Und er flog auch am besten. Alle in der Mannschaft waren begeistert, und er wurde sofort aufgenommen. Außer ihm kam noch eine große viert-klässlerin, Mary Bridge ins Team. Die anderen waren alle ziemlich enttäuscht und meinten Sandra habe Mary nur deshalb ins Team gelotst, weil sie ihre Freundin war, aber James musste zugeben, das sie gut flog, auch wenn er sie nicht besonders mochte.  
  
"Wisst ihr schon, was ihr James zum Geburtstag schenkt?" wollte Remus von Peter und Sirius wissen. "ach gut das du fragst!" fand Peter "sollen wir zusammen was machen?" "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir eine kleine Party für ihn organisieren?" schlug Sirius vor. Die anderen waren begeistert. Und so gingen sie in die Küche um die Hauselfen zu fragen, ob sie ihnen etwas zu essen machen konnten. Die Hauselfen waren natürlich wie immer sehr erpicht darauf ihnen jeden nochso kleinen Gefallen zu tun.  
  
Als James an seinem Geburtstag aufwachte, war draußen ein fürchterliches Wetter. Es regnete nicht nur "Katzen und Hunde" sondern auch noch Tiger und Giraffen. Aber da er schließlich Geburtstag hatte beschloss er trotzdem zu strahlen wie der Sonnenschein und sich vom Wetter nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen. Als er mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau zum Frühstück hinunter ging, wunderte sich, das ihm so viele Leute gratulierten. Zwar war er dadurch, dass er nun im Quiddich Team war einigermaßen bekannt bei allen Gryffindors, aber das die sogar wussten, wann er Geburtstag hatte... Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, was seine Freunde planten, und das sie es allen gesagt hatten, damit sich nachher niemand beschweren würde. Die meisten Schüler waren aber im Gegenteil ziemlich begeistert von einer Party im Gemeinschaftsraum, vor allem, wegen dem versprochenen essen. Die wenigen meist älteren Schüler, die von der Idee wenig beglückt waren, versprachen ihnen trotzdem sie in Ruhe zu lassen, weil sie bei den meisten aufgrund ihrer Streiche gegenüber Lehrern und Slytherins schon ziemlich beliebt waren. Es wurde ein rauschendes Fest. Auch wenn die meisten Schüler älter waren, fanden es alle sehr lustig. In der großen Halle wunderten sich beim Abendessen alle, warum kein Gryffindor anwesend war. Die speisten schließlich alle in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, und hatten ein Festessen, das fast so vielseitig war, wie das am Tag ihrer Ankunft. Als sich der Raum langsam zu leeren begann, weil viele Schüler Sehnsucht nach ihren Betten bekamen, klopfte es auf einmal am Fenster. Draußen saß ein schwarzer Uhu, mit einem Päckchen am Bein. James war sehr erstaunt darüber. Wer könnte ihm denn noch ein Geschenk schicken? von seinen Großeltern hatte er ein Schachspiel und ein Buch bekommen, und seine Eltern hatten ihm eine Karte geschickt. Ihr Geschenk hatte er schließlich schon. Vorsichtig band er das Paket ab, und las zuerst den Brief, der darangeheftet war.  
  
Hey James!  
  
Herzlichen Glückwunsch erstmal! Ich hoffe auf Hogwarts ist immernoch alles In Ordnung! Ich weiß, wir schenken uns normalerweise nichts zum Geburtstag, es würde ja auch zuviel werden, schließlich haben wir noch 15 andere cousins und Cousinen. Aber in diesem Jahr möchte ich dir doch mal etwas schenken, und zwar, weil ich mich noch einmal bei dir und deinen freunden bedanken möchte, das ihr mich letztes Jahr gerettet habt. Ich bin jetzt bei der MDC angenommen (magicdevelopingcompany) ohne Abschluss hätten sie mich sicher nicht genommen! Hier habe ich endlich die richtigen Hilfsmittel um meinen Tarnumhang fertigzustellen. Weil mir das so gut gelungen ist, bin ich sogar gleich befördert worden, sie waren hier nämlich schon ziehmlich lange hinter diesem geheimnis her. Ausserdem finde ich man kann ihn auf Hogwarts sehr gut gebrauchen, und da ich nun schon nicht mehr in den Genuss komme meine Streiche auf ihm aufzubauen, sollt doch wenigstes ihr dieses Vergnügen haben! Schreibt mir was ihr damit erlebt aber auch sonst würde ich gerne wissen wie das Leben auf Hogwarts weitergeht!  
  
Deine Clara  
  
"Genial!" schrie Sirius aufgeregt, der über James Schulter mitgelesen hatte "lass uns gleich hochgehen, und ihn auspacken! ein echter Tarnumhang!" fügte er dann im Flüsterton hinzu. Auch Peter, Remus und natürlich James selber wollten sich den Umhang so schnell wie möglich anschauen, also verabschiedeten sie sich von den anderen, die sich noch einmal überschwenglich bei ihnen allen für die Party bedankten, und gingen hoch in ihr Zimmer. James riss das Papier von seinem Geschenk und heraus glitt ein großes Tuch, das seidig im Licht schimmerte und aussah, als wäre es aus Wasser gemacht. Als James ihn sich um die Schultern legte, verschwand sein ganzer Körper (außer seinem Kopf natürlich) "Voll krass!" fand Peter. Und auch die anderen waren begeistert "was wir damit alles machen können! Bis her haben wir schon viele streiche gespielt, aber jetzt ist niemand in diesem Schloss mehr vor uns sicher!" Natürlich wollten sie den Umhang alle so schnell wie möglich ausprobieren, aber da sie zu viert wirklich nicht darunter passten, und es außerdem schon 2 Uhr nachts war und sie ja am Morgen Schule haben würden, beschlossen sie das auf den nächsten Morgen zu verschieben, wo die von ihnen, die nicht unter dem umhang sein würden, doch zumindest dabei sein könnten, und sich über die verdutzten Blicke der anderen Schüler freuen könnten. Also legten sie sich alle ins Bett. Obwohl es schon so spät war, konnte James nicht einschlafen .Er wälzte sich noch von der einen auf die andere Seite, als Peters leises Schnarchen schon ruhig und gleichmäßig durch den Raum tönte. Er wusste nicht so genau warum, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl das er etwas tun musste. Vorsichtig tastete der kurzsichtige Junge nach seiner Brille und setzte sich im Bett auf. Da bemerkte er, das Sirius neben ihm auch die Augen offen hatte. "Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte er verwundert. "Hab zuviel von dieser Schneepastete gegessen" grunzte Sirius "Und außerdem könnte ich dich dasselbe fragen." "ich habe soein Gefühl... Ich weiß auch nicht" antwortete James. "Sollen wir vielleicht doch heimlich etwas im Schloss herumgehen? Nachts ist es doch eigentlich viel interessanter." schlug Sirius vor. "Hm weiß nicht recht. Remus und Peter wären bestimmt beleidigt. Ansonsten... Was soll den Nachts interessanter sein? da ist doch niemand im Schloss unterwegs" "Wir bräuchten ja Remus und Peter nichts davon zu erzählen, und woher weißt du ob wirklich niemand da ist? Es ist zwar verboten, aber macht es das nicht gerade erst spannend? Aber wenn du nicht willst, gut." Damit drehte sich Sirius weg. "Nagut, lass uns gehen. Wir brauchen ja auch nicht lange wegbleiben" James sprang auf und fischte den Umhang aus seinem Koffer unter seinem Bett hervor. Keine 5 Minuten später schlichen die beiden schon, unter dem Umhang zusammengedrängt durch den nun Menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die fette Dame machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, als die Portrait-Tür zwar geöffnet wurde, aber niemand hindurch kam. Vorsichtig tappen die beiden durch die leeren Flure, als sie plötzlich hinter sich Schritte hörten. schnell drängten sie sich an die Wand um zu warten, und zu sehen, wer da außer ihnen mitten in der nacht unterwegs war. "Wo führst du mich hin?" "Das siehst du ja gleich! Du weißt doch das ich dir einige Freunde vorstellen möchte." James blickte sich zu Sirius um: "Weißt du, wer das ist?" "Ja" kam die Antwort. "Das sind Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa, meine Cousine" Als die beiden Slytherins längst um die Ecke verschwunden waren fügte er hinzu: "Für soo blöd hatte ich sie dann doch nicht gehalten. Hast du gesehen wie sie sich an diesen Spinner drangeklammert hat? Und eigentlich ist er auch ein bisschen zu jung für sie..." James interessierte sich nicht so sehr für die Liebesbeziehungen von Slytherins und er zog Sirius weiter. "Wo sollen wir hingehen?" fragte er. "Tja, komisch" antwortete Sirius. normalerweise fallen mir immer zig Orte ein, die ich mir immer schon mal ansehen wollte. Und jetzt, wo einem das mal keiner verbieten könnte fällt mir dazu nichts ein..." "Wie wäre es mit dem Lehrerzimmer?" schlug James vor. "Oder der verbotenen Abteilung der Bücherei? Oder Filches Büro?" "Bist du verrückt? dann sitzt er genau drin. er würde wohl merken das die Tür aufgeht... Die anderen Sachen hören sich allerdings recht verlockend an. im Lehrerzimmer dürfte wohl um diese Zeit niemand mehr sein." Aber bevor sie sich entscheiden konnten wo sie denn nun hinwollten hörten sie wieder Schritte. "Scheint ne Slytherin Veranstatung zu sein heute nacht" murmelte Sirius und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Es war Snape, der da duch die Dunkelheit getappt kam. James zog Sirius schnell an die Seite, und flüsterte :"Ich glaube die Bewegungsfreiheit unter diesem Teil ist zu sehr eingeschränkt um Witze zu machen" Sirius verstand sofort was er meinte und kroch in den Besenschrank, damit James, nun allein unter dem Umhang mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatte. Dann faltete er die Hände und pfiff darauf wie eine Eule um Snape anzulenken. Dieser drehte sich verwirrt zum Schrank um. Doch ehe er den Schrank erreicht hatte um nachzusehen, ob er sich nicht geirrt hatte und tatsächlich eine Eule darin eingesperrt war, fiel er hin. Entsetzt starrte er auf seine Füße. Seine Schuhbänder waren zusammengeknotet. Verärgert knotete er sie wieder auf. James dagegen amüsierte sich genau wie Sirius im Schrank köstlich über den verdutzten Severus. und versetzte ihm nun einen Schlag in die Seite. Snape sah sich verwirrt und auch ein bisschen verängstigt um. Als er niemanden entdecken konnte rannte er so schnell er konnte weiter, natürlich nicht ohne dabei noch einmal ein Bein von James gestellt zu bekommen. Sobald Snape im nächsten Gang verschwunden war, hörte James aus dem Besenschank ersticktes Lachen. Sirius hatte es die ganze Zeit geschafft sein Gelächter zurückzuhalten. Er hatte sich ein Taschentuch in den Mund gestopft aber nun konnte er sich einfach nicht mehr halten. Bei Sirius Anblick musste auch James anfangen zu kichern. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, beschlossen sie sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer zu machen ,und die Bibliothek für eine andere Nacht zu lassen. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie noch zweimal Schülern, die sie nicht kannten, die aber sehr zielstrebig in eine Richtung liefen. Kurz bevor sie das Lehrerzimmer erreicht hatten, schraken sie zusammen. Sie hörten eine laute Stimme: "Wer schleicht sich denn hier mitten in der nacht herum? Etwa ein Schülerbiest? oder ist es wieder eins von diesen wiederlichen Elfen, das so ungezogen ist und nachts nicht seine Arbeit tut? ich weiß ganz genau das ich jemanden Lachen gehört habe! Was meinst du meine Süße?" Es war Filch mit seiner Katze, Mrs Norris. Stocksteif blieben sie stehet, darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu bewegen, denn wenn Filch nur den leisesten Lufthauch spüren würde, würde er sie wohlmöglich erwischen, und dann wäre es sehr schlecht um sie bestellt. Mr Filch blickte sich lange suchend um, aber da er niemanden entdecken konnte, machte er schließlich kehrt um einem Geräusch zu folgen, das von weiter unten im Schloss heraufklang. Das Lehrerzimmer war natürlich verschlossen, aber James zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte Alohomora, da ging es auf. Die beiden Jungs sahen sich gründlich um. In der Mitte stand ein großer, quadratischer Tisch mit vielen Stühlen und an der Wand war ein breiter Schrank, der etwas offen stand, sodass sie einige Fächer mit Papier erkennen konnten. "Hey, lass uns mal reingucken!" raunte Sirius. Es waren Klassenarbeiten, geschriebene und neue, und Notizbücher von Lehrern, in denen sie die mündlichen Noten vermerkten. James zückte einen Stift und fing an überall Anmerkungen zu machen, während Sirius nach Klausuren von Bekannten suchte, um sie etwas zu verbessern, oder eben zu verschlechtern. "Hör mal: Dedalus Diggle! geiler Name. hat eine 5 in Kräuterkunde. Oder hier: ne Zaubertränke Überprüfung der 6.keiner hat besser als 4 . Oh doch Melvin Tonks 2+ nich schlecht..." "Ich muss euch bitten, alles wieder ordendlich zurückzupacken!" quäkte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die beiden streunenden Jungs sprangen vor Schreck in die Luft und drehten sich langsam um. Sie standen tatsächlich in einem großen Haufen Papier, der ihnen aus dem Schrank gefallen war, den sie aber bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Vor ihnen stand ein Hauself. 'Oh Gott das diese Biester einen immer so erschrecken müssen' dachte Sirius, aber nachdem die beiden alles wieder ordentlich in den Schrank gepackt hatten war der Elf zufrieden, und so gingen sie wieder mal in die Schulküche, denn das Essen auf der Party schien mittlerweile eine Ewigkeit herzusein. Nachdem sie wieder richtig satt waren, fanden sie, sie hätten für diesen Tag eigentlich genug erlebt, und so beschlossen sie zurück zu gehen, um noch etwas zu schlafen. Sie hatten das Portrait gerade hinter sich geschlossen, als es so heftig wieder von außen geöffnet wurde, das James es in den Rücken bekam. Herein kamen zwei einigermaßen vermummte Gestatlen. Schnell drängten sich die zwei Jungs wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht a die Wand, obwohl sie ja nun wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren, also nicht verbotenes taten. Aber so würden sie vielleicht etwas interessantes hören. Die beiden Gestalten legten ihre Sachen ab. Es waren Sandra und Mary, die beiden Mädchen aus der 4. "Warum hast du mir das angetan?" fragte Sandra. Die Antwort konnten sie nicht verstehen, doch es klang irgendwie drohend. Es folgten noch eine Reihe undefinierbarer, teilweise eingeschüchtert, teilweise einschüchternd klingende Geräusche, bevor die beiden Mädchen schließlich in ihrem Treppenaufgang verschwanden. Siri und James wussten nicht was sie davon halten sollte, aber sie waren zu müde um sich darüber lange Gedanken zu machen. Und deshalb gingen sie hoch und schliefen schon bevor sie sich noch richtig hinlegen konnten(James vergaß sogar seine Schuhe wieder auszuziehen)  
  
Remus war am nächsten morgen als erster wach. Das war nichts besonders ungewöhnliches, die anderen schliefen fast immer etwas länger, vor allem der etwas schwerfällige Peter. Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, legte er sich wie so oft nochmal aufs Bett und sah aus dem Fenster bis es Zeit war, das auch die anderen aufstanden. Irgendwie mochte er es, seine Freunde etwas beim schlafen zu beobachten, und dann zu wecken. Er fing bei Sirius an, dessen Bett neben seinem stand. Sirius wecken, machte ihm irgendwie besonderen Spaß, er wusste auch nicht Recht warum. Der dunkelhaarige Junge öffnete erst ein, und dann das andere Auge, murmelte etwas und drehte sich um. Remus musste schmunzeln. ""Es hilft ja doch nichts, du musst aufstehen!" sagte er, bevor er weiterging zu James. Auch dieser sah ihn verschlafen an und kuschelte sich nur noch tiefer in seine Decke. Es war gestern spät geworden, aber James war normalerweise nie müde. Weder abends noch morgens. Bei Peter war es normal, das er sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog, als Remus ihn ansprach. Remus packte seine Schulsachen zusammen, doch als er fertig war, lagen die anderen immernoch in ihren Betten. "Ihr steht jetzt besser auf!" rief er "in der ersten haben wir Verwandlung und ihr wisst ja, die McGonagall lässt nicht mit sich spaßen" murrend erhob sich Peter aus seinem bett und machte sich an seine morgendliche Katzenwäsche. Danach war er halbwegs wach, und auch gleich viel besser gelaunt. Als er bemerkte, das James und Sirius noch in den Betten lagen (etwas völlig neues für ihn, da er sonst als letztes aufstand) begann er sogleich ihnen Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und ihnen die Decken wegzuziehen, so wie sie es sonst bei ihm taten. Ungläubig sah er James Schuhe an und fragte ob dieser Nachts so kalte Füße hätte. Remus warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Sirius Klamottenhaufen vor dem Bett und wusste sofort, das die beiden in der Nacht weggewesen waren. (Sirius war zwar nie besonders ordentlich, und ließ seine Sachen stets einfach liegen, aber er schon sie abends immer unter das Bett). Aber er würde das bestimmt nicht sagen. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht erwischt worden, und somit war für ihn alles in Ordnung. Er selbst war eigentlich froh, nicht mitgemusst zu haben, weil er die Nacht Schlaf dringend brauchte, zumal in der kommenden Nacht Vollmond sein würde, er also nicht viel Schlaf bekommen würde. Während er wusste, das Peter, wenn er James und Sirius auf ihre Tour ansprechen würde sehr sauer reagieren würde, das sie ihn nicht mitgenommen hatten. Er würde später einen von beiden ausfragen, denn er wollte natürlich wissen, was ihnen wiederfahren war. Schließlich hatte Peter es geschafft die beiden aus den Betten zu holen. Die beiden hatten eigentlich gar keine Lust an diesem Morgen Späße mit dem Umhang zu treiben, aber wenn sie das zugäben, gäben sie zu, in der nacht allein unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Aber sie erlaubten Peter und Remus unter dem Umhang zu sein, und behaupteten ihnen würde es mehr Spaß machen die verdutzten Gesichter der anderen zu sehen, wenn ihnen auf einmal die Brötchen wegfliegen würden. Remus war etwas unwohl dabei, war es nicht vielleicht sogar verboten einen Tarnumhang zu besitzen? Aber er wollte nicht für einen Spielverderber gehalten werden, und irgendwie fand er es auch mega spannend von niemandem gesehen zu werden. "Hey da ist Snape!" sagte Sirius ganz beiläufig und deutete in Richtung der Mamortreppe, auf der Snape gerade stand und etwas in seiner Tasche zu suchen schien. "Na dann mal viel Spass!" antwortete James und versuchte so zu klingen als hätte er das wirklich zu Sirius gesagt. "Komm!" flüsterte Peter in Remus Ohr, wofür er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Wie gewöhnlich packte Remus gleich wieder das schlechte Gewissen und er meinte, dass er Hunger hätte und erst etwas essen wollte. "Ach" antwortete Peter. "Nu komm schon! Er wird's überleben! Und gar zu doll brauchen wir ihn ja nicht zu ärgern. Aber lass mich ihn einmal kneifen! Ich möchte so gern sehen, wie er sich blöd umguckt und keinen Täter entdecken kann. Remus versuchte zu denken. Was konnte er tun? "Nagut, das ist sicher lustig." sagte er schließlich. "Aber ich möchte ihn kneifen." "Du?" fragte Peter ganz ungläubig. Du würdest nicht mal das Riesententakel aus dem See kneifen, wenn es dich in seinem Fangarm hätte. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst können wir ihn ja gleichzeitig kneifen." So ein Mist. Er hatte natürlich nur darauf bestanden, um Snape möglichst sanft zu kneifen, und ihm so Peters, etwas lange Fingernägel zu ersparen. Aber nun konnte er wohl nicht mehr zurück. "Na los: auf drei kneifen wir ihn in den Arm. du nimmst den rechten, ich den linken. eins zwei drei" Im nächsten Moment schrie Snape laut auf, und hielt sich den rechten Arm. Die beiden unter dem Umhang, die schnell einige Schritte zurück getreten waren sahen sich erstaunt an. "Wie doll hast du ihn denn gekniffen?" fragte Peter erstaunt. "Überhaupt nicht doll!" antwortete Remus ebenso verwirrt, und kniff Peter ganz sacht in den Arm um es zu demonstrieren. Ich gebe sogar zu, nur vorgeschlagen zu haben ihn zu kneifen, damit du ihn nicht so fürchterlich kneifst." „Trotzdem hast du ihm eindeutig die größeren Schmerzen zugefügt" Grübelnd schlichen sie zu den anderen zurück,. die sich schon wunderten, weil Snape so geschrien hatte. Nach dem Essen rannte Peter noch mal hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, weil er seinen Verwandlungs Aufsatz dort vergessen hatte. Die anderen machten sich schon mal auf den weg in den 2. Stock, wo der Klassenraum war. Das war die Gelegenheit für Remus. "Na los!" forderte er sie auf. "erzählt schon! Was habt ihr gestern Nacht erlebt?" James und Sirius schauten sich etwas verdutzt an und begannen dann sich in Abstreitungen zu verstricken. Aber Remus war so leicht nicht abzuschütteln: "Also wirklich vor mir könnt ihr es ruhig zugeben. Ich weiß genau, das ihr letzte nacht mit dem Umhang unterwegs ist. Ich habe euch noch nie so müde und ruhig gesehen wie an diesem morgen. und seit wann schläft James mit Schuhen? Habt ihr etwa zu verantworten, das Snape am Arm verletzt ist?" Da sahen es die beiden ein, und erzählten ihm die ganze Geschichte. Nun bekam Remus vor Staunen den Mund nicht mehr auf. Das hatten sie alles in einer einzigen Nacht erlebt? "Jetzt wo wirs dir erzählt haben... Vielleicht fällt dir ja etwas ein, wie wir Sandra helfen könnten." beendete Sirius schließlich seinen Bericht. "Tja, das Problem ist, wir wissen ja garnicht, was los ist, was sollen wir da schon unternehmen!" stellte James fest. "Ja, erstmal müssten wir mehr rauskriegen." bestätigte Remus. "Meint ihr sie werden diese Nacht wieder im Schloss umherwandeln?" "Wir könnten ja gucken gehen, ob wir sie noch einmal erwischen." schlug James vor. "Ich denke wir würden zu dritt auch unter den Umhang passen." "Wie und Peter muss allein bleiben?" half Sirius Remus aus der schwierigen Situation. Er hatte sich schon in den Ferien eine Mond-tabelle gekauft, was bei ihm gar nicht weiter auffiel, da er sich schon immer sehr für den Nachthimmel interessiert hatte und wusste genau, das heute Vollmond war. "Wir können auch einfach die Tür auflassen, dann hören wir, wenn jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum ist." meinte James. Aber dann gongte es(gongt es in Hogwarts?), und damit kam auch Peter in die Klasse, so mussten sie ihr Gespräch beenden. Nach Verwandlung hatten sie Astronomie-Theorie. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und warteten auf Prof Ignatz, der fast immer Verspätung hatte. "Sirius!" richtete er sein Wort an den Klassenbesten "Du weißt doch bestimmt, was heute Nacht zu beobachten sein wird?" "Mondfinsternis" antwortete der Angesprochene prompt. Das hätte Remus natürlich auch gewusst, aber der Rest der Klasse sah Sirius an, als sei dieser nicht ganz dicht. "Gut!" sagte der Professor. "Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!" Remus mochte Mondfinsternisse. Wenn eine Mondfinsternis gewesen war, konnte er sich morgens nur an den teil der Nacht erinnern, die nachher gewesen war. Das bedeutete zwar eine Gedächtnislücke, aber dafür blieb ihm viel schmerzhafte Erinnerung erspart. "Also treffen wir uns heute Nacht um halb eins auf dem Turm. Seit bitte pünktlich, sonst ist das interessanteste schon vorbei!" Remus stöhnte. Da hatte man mal einmal die Gelegenheit nachts erlaubtermaßen im Schloss unterwegs zu sein, und er war nicht dabei. Sirius, der seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, beugte sich unmerklich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte: "Ich frag James ob er uns seinen Umhang leiht, und wir gehen nächste Nacht alleine Sternegucken! So interessant ist die Mondfinsternis an sich auch nicht." Remus starrte ihn entgeistert an. "Kannst du Gedanken lesen?" "Nein, aber du siehst etwas krank aus, und da hab ich mir schon gedacht, das du dich lieber ins Bett legen solltest." antwortete Sirius, da James mittlerweile neugierig guckte. "Mir gehts echt total schlecht! Ich geh in den Krankenflügel" verabschiedete sich Remus am Abend von seinen Freunden. "Ihr entschuldigt mich doch oder?" "Ja klar!" antwortete Peter. "Soll ich dich noch hochbringen?" "Nein, so schlimm ist es auch nicht. Danke" Damit verschwand er. "Mensch Sirius klär uns doch endlich auf! Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte James. Sirius warf einen nervösen Seitenblick auf Peter und sagte dann: "Es geht ihm halt nicht gut heute."  
  
Remus stieß am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wieder zu den anderen. Peter war gerade in den Tagespropheten vertieft, den sie zusammen abboniert hatten um über Voldemort auf dem laufenden zu sein, Sirius war nur mit Essen beschäftigt (Remus wunderte sich immer wie ein Mensch alleine so viel essen konnte) Und James unterhielt sich mit Svenja darüber, wie viele Sternschnuppen sie in der letzten Nacht gesehen hatten. "Ich habe so viele gesehen, mir sind schon gar keine Wünsche mehr eingefallen" sagte Svenja gerade. "Oh Hi Remus! Geht es dir wieder besser?" Als Remus sich zwischen Peter und Sirius gesetzt hatte, stellte er fest, das Sirius ihn von der Seite sehr genau musterte, und sich, als Remus ihn ansah sofort wieder seinem Essen widmete. Ob Sirius wohl bemerkte, dass ihm knapp über dem Ohr ein Büschel Haare fehlte? Hoffendlich nicht. Seine Angst vor dem Entdecktwerden nahm in letzter Zeit wieder zu. Und gestern schien es, als hätte Sirius gewusst, das er in dieser Nacht weg wäre... Natürlich, sie mussten irgendwann bemerken, das er öfter krank war als jeder andere, aber musste das so früh sein? er hatte noch 6 Jahre Schule vor sich, und wenn er sich vorstellte die ganze Zeit von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die ihn verachteten, ja sich vor ihm fürchteten? Auf einmal stieß Peter einen spitzen Schrei aus. "In Hogsmeade!" flüsterte er aufgeregt. "Heute Morgen musste eine junge Frau aus Hogsmeade ins St. Mungus Hospital gebracht werden. Die betreffende wurde gegen 3 Uhr Nachts in Der Laines Sqare gefunden und war offenbar eine halbe Stunde früher von einen Tier gebissen worden. Die Frau befindet sich mittlerweile außer Lebensgefahr, aber dennoch möchten wir die Bevölkerung darauf aufmerksam machen nachts in dieser Umgebung nicht alleine außer Haus zu gehen." zitierte er. " Das ist so gut wie nebenan! Meine Eltern waren schon beruhigt, als ich wieder hierher gekommen bin, sie meinten nirgendwo wäre ich vor Voldemort so sicher wie in Hogwarts, und nun gibt es hier frei herumstreunende wilde Tiere!" Remus wurde sofort kreidebleich. "Ach Remus! guck doch nicht so!" meinte James. "Uns wird schon nichts passieren!" Er musste sich beherrschen! Sonst machte er unnötig auf sich aufmerksam... Aber halt. Sirius. Der guckte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, und verschluckte sich so an seinem Essen, das Britta, ihm auf den Rücken schlagen musste. "Ich muss mal eben in die Bibliothek" mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und verschwand in Richtung Mamortreppe. Jetzt würde Sirius es herausfinden. dessen war sich Remus sicher. Sirius war nicht dumm. Nein im Gegenteil. Er hatte eins und eins zusammengesteckt, und jetzt war es wohl vorbei mit seinen Freunden. Sirius würde den anderen davon erzählen und morgen wüsste es dann die ganze Schule. Er, Remus, der nette schüchterne Zweitklässler war ein Monster. Ihm traten die Tränen in die Augen und er rannte aus der Halle "Remus! Wir sind in Hogwarts! Hier kann das Biest doch nicht hin!" schrie Peter ihm noch hinterher, der sich selbst zwar fürchtete, aber seinen Freund trotzdem gern trösten wollte. 'Wenn der wüsste' dachte Remus ' wenn er wüsste dass das Biest schon in Hogwarts ist!  
Das Problem war, das er sich wirklich überhaupt nicht erinnern konnte. Heute morgen war er ganz normal in seiner Hütte aufgewacht. Vielleicht war er es doch nicht gewesen? Aber wie wahrscheinlich war es, das sich in Hogsmeade in dieser Nacht noch ein anderes Monster herumgetrieben hatte? Und überhaupt. selbst wenn er es nicht gewesen war. Mit seiner schönen unbeschwerten Schulzeit war es nun ein-für alle Mal vorrüber Jetzt, da es alle wissen würden.  
  
Sirius war unterdessen in der Bücherei angekommen. Wo war es denn? Ah da stand es ja. 'Vampire, Werwölfe und andere Zwischenmenschen.' Er schien die einzige Person zu sein, die dieses Buch gelesen hatte. Vorne, wo sich die Schüler, die ein Buch lasen stand nur sein Name. Und das dreimal untereinander. Er hatte es mehrere Male ausgeliehen und wieder zurückgegeben, während er noch im Zweifel darüber war, ob Remus wirklich ein Werwolf sein konnte. Nun schrieb er zum vierten Mal seinen Namen unter die drei 'Sirius Black's die da schon standen und gab den Zettel der mittlerweile doch etwas verdutzt dreinblickenden Madame Pince, die sich wirklich nicht erklären konnte was dieser Junge ständig mit diesem Buch wollte. Aber da er es stets in sehr gutem Zustand wieder zurückbrachte, konnte sie wohl nichts dagegen sagen. Schwer atmend kam Sirius in die Klasse gestürmt und ließ sich auf seinen Platz am Fenster fallen. "Wo ist Remus?" fragte er dann, als er den leeren Platz neben sich bemerkte, und rückte auf. Nun saß er neben James. "Ich weiß auch nicht! Nachdem du in die Bücherei gegangen warst, ist er ganz entsetzt aus der Halle gelaufen! Wir dachten du wüsstest vielleicht was los ist!" "Nein, keine Ahnung" log Sirius" In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall in die Klasse. "Was hat er bloß?" flüsterte Peter Der jungen Lehrerin entging auch wirklich nichts: "Was ist denn heute los?" fragte sie erstaunt, und ein bisschen verärgert. "Bitte Professor!" Sagte Ben, der in Ravenclaw war, und in der ersten Reihe saß "Wir haben Zeitung gelesen. Wissen sie genaueres über das was in Hogsmeade passiert ist?" "Achso natürlich!" antwortete sie. "Genaueres weiß ich auch nicht, aber die Frau befindet sich doch außer Lebensgefahr!" "Was könnte sie denn bloß gebissen haben?" fragte Suse aufgeregt. "Ich sagte doch, das ich es nicht weiß. Aber man hat Spuren von zwei Zähnen gefunden. Im schlimmsten Fall kann es sich also um einen Vampir gehandelt haben. Aber ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein herumstreunendes Tier. Und auch sonst kann ich ihnen versichern, dass sie hier vollkommen sicher sind."  
  
Also konnte Remus es nicht gewesen sein. Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Schließlich wäre dabei eine Bisswunde entstanden, und nicht nur der Abdruck von zwei Zähnen. Werwölfe hatten keine übermäßig hervorstechenden Zähne, das wusste Sirius. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor das Kapitel über Mondfinsternisse nocheinmal zu lesen, schließlich musste es irgendeinen Grund gehabt haben, warum Remus so entsetzt ausgesehen hatte. Oder war es nur die Angst, das man ihn verdächtigen würde? In der Pause rannte er hoch in den Schlafsaal. Hier war Remus jedenfalls nicht. Er schlug das Buch auf. Ach so war das! Remus wusste von letzter Nacht nichts mehr. Er hatte also auch gedacht, das er es hätte gewesen sein können. Der ärmste! Sirius musste ihn unbedingt finden. Aber wo konnte er sein? Sirius dachte nach. wo würde er selbst sich denn verstecken, wenn er möglichst nicht gefunden werden wollte? Er wusste es nicht. In diesem Moment kam James rein. "Wo würdest du dich verstecken, wenn du auf keinen Fall gefunden werden wolltest?" fragte er ihn. "Wahrscheinlich im Raum der Wüsche, aber den kennt Remus wohl nicht." antwortete James. "Raum der Wünsche?" Das war auch Sirius neu, das es einen solchen Raum gab. James hatte ihn erst vor einer Woche zufällig entdeckt, und bisher nochniemandem davon erzählt. Zwar hatten sie sogar schon mal alle vier zusammen daringesessen, aber damals hatten sie sich vor Filch in einem Zimmer voller Karten und Pergamentrollen versteckt. Letzte Woche war ein ein Klo gewesen. "Woher weißt du, das er sich versteckt hat? Hällst du ihn für so feige, das er sich vor einem Vampir am helligten Tag versteckt?" „Nun, wo soll er denn sein? Er war nicht im unterricht!"Das war allerdings wahr, und leuchtete James ein. „Ich geh mal schauen, ob er irgendwo auf dem Klo ist. „ schlug James vor. „Und du beeil dich auch lieber, wir haben gleich noch Kräuterkunde, da sind wir schon letztes mal zu spät gekommen." Damit war er auch schon aus der Tür. Sirius setzte sich erst einmal hin. Hoffentlich tat sich Remus nichts an! Man konnte ja nie wissen. Er wüsste nicht wie er reagieren würde. Er musste ihn jedenfalls unbedingt finden. Ob er dahin zurückgegangen war, wo er sich bei Vollmond immer aufhielt? Ach nein, dort würde Dumbledore sicher als erstes nach ihm suchen lassen. Er staarte Remus leeres bett an. Halt! Das Bett war leer! Die Bettdecke fehlte. Remus konnte also nicht weit weg sein. wenn er mit seiner Bettdecke durch das halbe Schloss gelaufen wäre, wäre das sicher jemandem aufgefallen. Aber in diesem Raum war er eindeutig nicht. gab es etwa innerhalb des Gryffindorturms einen geheimen Raum? Da fiel es Sirius wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich gab es einen! Die Falltür unter Remus Bett! I m nächsten Moment stand Sirius auch schon in dem düsteren Gang. Und tatsächlich. Im kürzeren Ende des Ganges, das keinen Ausgang hatte, saß Remus zusammengesunken auf seiner Bettdecke und schluchtzte. "M-mmuss i-i- ich jetzt etwa nach Hause?" stotterte er, ohne aufzublicken. "Remus" flüstere Sirius. "alles ist gut! ich bin es doch nur! Und von der Schule fliegst du bestimmt nicht! Du warst es nämlich garnicht" "Du weißt es?" fragte Remus zaghaft. "Du weißt was ich bin oder?" "Ich weiß es schon lange!" Sirius setzte sich neben ihn auf die Decke. "schon vor den Ferien wusste ich es, und den Verdacht hatte ich schon seit einem halben Jahr." Remus sah ihn verwundert an. "Wie? stört es dich etwa garnicht?" "Was stört mich? Das du ein Werwolf bist? Ja, es stört mich, weil es dich so unglücklich macht." "Wissen es die anderen auch?" fragte er und aus seiner Stimme war die Erleichterung herauszuhören. "Ne, noch nicht, aber bei James kann es wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern." "Wie wird er reagieren?" Sirius wusste es natürlich auch nicht. Aber er fand, das Remus es James besser selbst sagen solle, da das ein Beweis der Freundschaft wäre, und bei James bestimmt auf mehr Verständnis stoßen würde, als wenn er es selbst herausfinden würde. "Ich habe Angst!" stieß Remus hervor. "Ich habe einfach total Angst davor, das er schreiend wegrennt und es dann der ganzen Schule erzählt!" "Du hast doch immernoch mich!" antwortete Sirius "Aber wenn du willst, kann ich ja auch mit ihm reden." "Ja das wäre besser, glaube ich. Aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mal, ob ich im Raum sein möchte." "Du kannst dich ja im Schrank verstecken, schlug Sirius ihm vor. Aber dabei sein musst du schon, sonst bekommst du ja garnichts mit." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, und ging zur Klappe. "Ach da bist du! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, das du auch weg bist!" James und Peter standen im Zimmer. Peter schien ziemlich verwirrt zu sein. "Ihr wisst doch das ich nach Remus gesehen hab! Wieso seid ihr nicht im Unterricht?" "Ist ausgefallen. Hast du Remus eigentlich gefunden?" "Ja, ist alles OK." mit diesen Worten kam auch Remus unter dem Bett hervor. "James, kannst du mir wohl deine Verwandlungsmappe leihen? Du hast die beste Schrift, und ich könnte dann die Stunde nacharbeiten." James machte einige Kommentare darüber, das Remus wohl nicht ganz richtig ticke diese Stunde unbedingt nacharbeiten zu wollen, ging aber doch zu seiner Tasche um seinen Hefter zu holen. „ich habe allerdings nicht besonders viel mitgeschrieben. Ich kann mir alles so merken."Schränkte er jedoch ein.  
  
Am Abend saßen sie alle vier zusammen in ihrem Zimmer, als Peter aufeinmal Bauchschmerzen bekam. Die anderen waren das von ihm gewöhnt, er war etwas feinfühlig, besonders, wenn sie am nächsten Tag eine Überprüfung schreiben sollten, wie das gerade der Fall war. Er machte sich also auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Peter war weg, das war die Gelegenheit mit James zu reden, fand Sirius, der noch versucht hatte Remus zu überzeugen, einfach dabeizubleiben. Aber diesem schien es wirklich unangenehm zu sein. Als James schließlich sagte er müsse aufs Klo, schob Remus sich unters bett. Natürlich wollte James wissen wo Remus hinwar, als er wiederkam. "In der Bibliothek, wo sonst?" sagte Sirius als sei es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. "Der Junge lernt wirklich einfach zu viel"sagte James. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, das er seine Schultasche noch im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen hatte. "Bring meine gleich mit!" forderte Sirius ihn auf. Zwei Minuten später kam James wieder ins Zimmer, schmiss beide Taschen in die Ecke und ließ sich zu Sirius aufs Bett fallen. "Remus ist ein Werwolf oder?" fragte er plötzlich gerade heraus. Sirius starrte seinen besten Freund entgeistert an: "Ich hatte gerade vor es dir zu erzählen... Woher weißt du es aufeinmal?" James sah ihn fast ein bisschen gekränkt an, "Na hör mal! Ich bin doch nicht blöd. In deiner Schultasche ist ein Buch über Vampire und Werwölfe! Du bist zwar verrückt, aber so verrückt, das du solche Bücher einfach so aus Interesse lesen würdest, bist du dann wohl doch nicht." Sirius musste grinsen. "Und, siehst du jetzt ein, warum ich es dir bislang nicht erzählt habe? Das ist dochwohl ein trifftiger Grund oder? Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich solche Geheimnisse von dir einfach weiter erzählen würde?" "Jaja, das ist scho OK" antwortete James. "Um ehrlich zu sein wäre es mir sogar lieber, es nicht zu wissen. Ich weiß es ist Blödsinn. Remus ist im normalern Leben so unmonsterhaft, wie es nur geht. Deshalb bin ich auch nicht vorher auf diesen Gedanken gekommen. Aber irgendwie ist mir doch etwas unwohl. Andererseits tut er mir so fürchterlich leid! Hoffendlich merkt er es nicht, das ich es weiß, sonst würde es ihm sicher noch schlechter gehen... Außerdem denke ich, das sich dieses seltsame Gefühl bald verziehen wird, sobald ich mich an die Tatsache gewöhnt habe... Hauptsache Peter erfährt es nicht, der würde sich wahrscheinlich jeden Abend mit mindestens 10 Schutzzaubern umgeben, wenn er wüsste das er nachts mit einem Werwolf im Zimmer ist" beide mussten fürchterlich kichern bei der Vorstellung wie Peter verzweifelt versuchte einen Zepedäus-Kreis um sein Bett zu malen. "Jaja, Peter ist schon n feinen Kerl! Aber er erfährt es wirklich besser nicht, das ist für beide besser." Während er dies sagte ging die Tür auf und Peter kam herein. "Was soll ich nicht wissen?" fragte er misstrauisch und blickte sich im Zimmer um ob sich vielleicht die Anzeichen eines Streiches gegen ihn entdecken ließen.  
  
Am Abend schlichen sich James und Sirius mit Remus nach draußen. Remus hatte sich zwar anfangs gewehrt, und gemeint sie könnten nicht schon wieder Ohne Peter losgehen, aber da Peter von seiner Medizin so tief schlief, dass er selbst durch schütteln nicht mehr wach wurde, und sie ausserdem ausprobieren wollten, ob man sich zu dritt unter dem Umhang überhaupt noch bewegen konnte, stimmte er schließlich doch zu. „In dieser nacht scheint sich außer uns und einigen Fledermäusen hier niemand herumzutreiben!" stellte Remus fest. „Tja, die armen, wissen ja nicht was ihnen entgeht" fand Sirius, der wieder einmal total begeistert in den Himmel starrte. „Und wenn jemand kommt und uns erwischt?"fragte Remus plötzlich ganz aufgeregt. „Ach Quatsch, du hast vorher selbst noch gesagt, das wir die einzigen Herumtreiber hier sind!"beruhigte ihn James. „Hey! Herumtreiber!"sagte Sirius „Ich hab ja immer gesagt das Sterne kreativ machen! Das ist der perfekte Name für uns!"Auch die anderen waren, jetzt wo Sirius es sagte begeistert von diesem Titel und sie beglückwünschten sich gegenseitig zu diese Gruppenarbeit. Natürlich war Peter etwas beleidigt, als er von ihrem nächtlichen Abenteuer erfuhr, aber als sie ihm versprachen, das er nächstesmal wieder dabei sein würde, war er beruhigt, und natürlich war er von den 'Herumtreibern' begeistert. Sie machten es sich alle zusammen auf James Bett gemütlich. "Wir haben ganz schön viel zu feiern was?" meinte Remus. Er war überglücklich. Sirius und James wussten beide von der Tatsache dass er ein Werwolf war, er brauchte nicht länger Angst zu haben, das sie es herausfänden und sie waren noch immer seine Freunde. "Ja, da können einem die anderen Glatt leid tun!" fanden auch die anderen. Alle waren froh, das genau sie zusammen in einem haus waren. "Ich möchte nur wissen, was die ganzen Slytherins und natürlich auch die andern nachts im Schloss tun." inzwischen hatten sie Peter auch darüber eingeweiht, was sie vor zwei Nächten erlebt hatten. Er hatte eingesehen, das es keinen sinn hatte sauer zu sein und war stattdessen sehr interressiert an ihrer Geschichte. "Sie schienen ein Treffen oder soetwas zu haben." meinte Sirius. "Aber mitten in der Nacht?" wand Peter ein. "Meint ihr es was mit... ihr wisst schon wen ich meine... zu tun?" "Voldemort?" flüsterte Remus "Ja, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, vor allem weil man in letzter Zeit so viel über ihn hört. Um das herauszubekommen, gibt es wohl nur eine Möglichkeit."Sagte James. „Ja!"stimmte Sirius zu. Wir müssten den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum belauschen.. Daran denkst du doch oder?" James nickte. Peter dagegen rief aus: „Das ist unmöglich!" James fragte: "Glaubst du es könnte klappen?"„Unmöglich ist es jedenfalls nicht. Wissen kann ich es auch nicht."Sagte Sirius. Remus dagegen meinte: "Das könnte gefährlich werden. Ihr denkt an den Gang oder?"er deutete mit dem Daumen auf sein Bett . „Aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist... Und mir fällt keine bessere ein, dann sollten wir es probieren." Da es noch relativ früh war, sie aber aufgrund der Aufregungen der vergangenen Nächte ziemlich müde waren, beschlossen sie vorher noch etwas zu schlafen  
  
'drrrrt' gedämpft klang Peters Wecker um fünf vor drei unter dessen Kopfkissen hervor. Er hatte sich seinen Wecker extra gestellt, weil er befürchtet hatte, die anderen würden ohne ihn losgehen, und ihn für diese Aktion wieder nicht wecken. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu verursachen fasste er unter sein Kissen und stellte den Wecker ab. Er wollte sich schlafend stellen, und dann so tun als wäre er von den Geräuschen die die anderen beim Aufstehen machten wach werden, auch wenn er selbst wusste, das dies einen Logikfehler hatte, weil er immer sehr schwierig wach zu bekommen war. Er hatte sich getäuscht. "Peter! Hey Peter wach auf!" Sirius schüttelte ihn. War er tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen? oder hatte sein Wecker gar nicht geklingelt? So sicher war er sich da auch gar nicht mehr. Aber immerhin hatten sie ihn geweckt. So schlichen sie 5 Minuten später alle hintereinander den niederigen Gang entlang. "Stopp" warnte James, der voran ging die anderen, als sie in das kleine Zimmer kamen. "Seid vorsichtig, ich weiß nicht mehr so genau wo das loch war." Aber Sirius wusste es noch. "Hier ist es doch!" machte er die anderen darauf aufmerksam, und steckte vorsichtig einen Fuß durch die Steinfliesen. Sofort setzten sich die anderen zu ihm an den Rand des unsichtbaren Loches. "Wie sollen wir es anstellen?" fragte Remus schließlich "Euch fällt doch sonst immer was ein!" James nickte entschlossen, und tastete mit dem Fuß in das Loch hinein. "Du hast doch gesagt, es seien irgendwo sprossen in der Wand gewesen." Sirius legte sich flach auf den Bauch und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Fußboden. "Huh! Das sieht gruslig aus!" fand Peter. Die anderen mussten ihm recht geben. "Und Siri? siehst du irgendwas?" fragte James schließlich. Es kam keine Antwort. "SIRIUS!" schrie Remus "hör auf damit." Da zog Sirius seinen Kopf wieder hervor und sagte: "man sieht nicht viel! Es scheint irgendwie neblig zu sein. Man hört auch nichts. Ich habe Remus Stimme nur sehr gedämpft wie von ganz weit her gehört." "Tatsächlich?" rief James ungläubig aus. "ich wills auch ausprobieren. " Damit verschwand auch sein Kopf im Boden. "Könnt ihr mich denn hören?" fragte er dann in den Nebel hinein. Nichts geschah. Irgendwann hörte auch er wie aus weiter ferne die anderen nach ihm riefen und er wurde an den Schultern gefasst und empor gezogen. "Ja wir haben dich gehört" sagte Remus. "sogar ziemlich gut." Dann sagten sie eine weile garnichts mehr. "Was hattest du nochmal gesagt, wie lange bist du etwa gefallen?" fragte Remus dann an Sirius gewannt. "ich weiß nicht mehr. fünf Sekunden vielleicht? warum?" "Hm, die Muggel haben eine Gleichung, mit der man ausrechenen kann, wie tief etwas ist, wenn man weiß wie lange etwas fällt. Aber in diesem diesem Nebel kann es natürlich auch anders verhalten. Wir sollten uns in jedemfall irgendwie sichern, wenn wir hinuntersteigen. nachher rutscht jemand ab, und fällt denen direkt vor die Füße, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, das um diese zeit noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum ist." "Ich habe ein Seil!" sagte Peter da. "Es gehört eigentlich meiner kleinen Cousine, aber irgendwie ist es wohl in meinen Koffer geraten. Sie hat mir schon einen ganz verzweifelten Brief geschrieben, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr Seilspringen kann, aber irgendwie hab ich es immer vergessen ihr zurückzuschicken." "Na prima!" sagten die anderen. Hoffendlich ist es auch lang genug." Peter war schon losgelaufen um das Seil zu holen und war nach 2 Minuten mit einem 10 Meter langen seil wieder da, das er kaum alleine schleifen konnte. Wie hatte dieses Riesenteil nur ausversehen in seine Tasche geraten könne, fragte sich James, aber er sagte nichts, Hauptsache sie hatten ein Seil. "Wer geht zuerst?" "Ich" platzte Remus heraus. "Was DU?" fragten Sirius und James wie aus einem Mund. "Du willst als erstes gehen?" "Klar, warum nicht!" Tatsache ist, das ich die besten Ohren von uns allen hab, und ausserdem hab ich Nachtaugen. Das kann im Nebel auch nicht schaden." Die anderen warfen sich verwunderte Blicke zu, aber sie willigten ein, und so band sich Remus das Seit um den Bauch, und beugte sich in den Schacht, wo er auch gleich die erste Eisensprosse in der Wand erkennen konnte. langsam, sich mit den Füssen von Sprosse zu Sprosse weitertastend entschwand er in das Loch, bis schließlich nur och sein Kopf aus dem Boden ragte. "OK, viel Glück!" sagte Peter, während Sirius und James ihn zweifelnd anblickten, und fragten, ob er das wirklich wollte. Aber obwohl ihm irgendwie doch etwas unwohl bei der Sache war, beschloss er es durchzuziehen, wollte er ihnen doch beweisen, das er durchaus mutig war. Die drei oben gebliebenen hielten das Seil fest, und gaben immer vorsichtig nach, wenn Remus daran zog. Nach etwa 7 Metern stoppte das Ziehen im seil vollends, und so warteten sie ab bis er wieder käme. Nach etwa zehn Minuten wurden sie unruhig. "Meint ihr er steckt fest oder sowas?" fragte James besorgt. Sie zuckten etwas am seil, aber nichts geschah. "Vielleicht ist er aus der Schlaufe gefallen?" meinte Peter. So beschossen sie das Seil wieder hoch zu ziehen. "hört auf damit! Bitte, das tut weh!" hörten sie Remus Stimme schließlich näher kommen. Sofort hörten sie auf zu ziehen und nach einer Weile kam Remus von selbst aus dem Schacht geklettert. "was hast du da solange gemacht" "Hat alles geklappt!" überstürzten sie ihn mit Fragen. Remus setzte sich von der Kletterei erschöpft an die Wand und begann zu erzählen:" Ich habe mich immer weiter herunter getastet, und bin schließlich auf den grund des Schachtes getroffen. Der Durchgang unten ist nicht so wie hier, das man einfach, ohne es zu bemerken, durch den Boden kommt, eher fühlt es sich kalt und matschig an. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen, das du das bei deinem Sturz nicht bemerkt hast, Sirius. Es muss wohl der Schock gewesen sein. jedenfalls habe ich das Seil mehrfach um die unterste Sprosse gewickelt, und mir den Boden erst mal genauer angesehen. er ist etwa 5 cm dick. Und fast durchsichtig. Ich konnte den Gemeinschaftsraum also gut erkennen, er war hell erleuchtet und es saßen mindestens zehn Leute darin. Was sie gesagt haben, habe ich nicht verstanden, ich habe nur einzelne Geräusche vernommen, weiß aber, das zwischendurch eine Männerstimme geredet hat. Ich wollte nicht einfach meinen Kopf durch die Decke stecken, dann hätten sie bestimmt ein Riesentheater gemacht. Dann habt ihr angefangen zu ziehen, und ich musste wieder hoch." "Eine Männerstimme?" fragte James schließlich "bist du sicher? Es könnte doch auch ein Siebtklässler gewesen sein oder?" "Nein, nein" sagte Remus "Ich bin mir ganz sicher, das es die Stimme eines mindestens 30 jährigen war." Sirius guckte ungläubig: "Da musst du aber wirklich ein SEHR gutes Gehör haben, um das zu erkennen." "Oh das hat er" berichtete Peter "er kann flüstern durch die Wand hören!" Die anderen guckten interessiert aber Peter erzählte nicht weiter. "was meint ihr sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte James unvermittelt. "sollen wir jetzt gleich nochmal runter gehen?" "Ach nein" gähnte Peter "können wir das nicht morgen machen?" Da die anderen auch sehrmüde waren beschlossen sie die Aktion morgen, diesmal mit Tarnumhang ausgestattet, um durch die Decke zu kommen zu wiederholen. Eine viertel Stunde später schliefen sie alle wieder tief und fest. Außer Remus. mochten die anderen denken was sie wollten, er war sich so sicher, eine Männerstimme gehört zu haben. wem konnte sie gehört haben? Er lag da, und grübelte. Irgendwann wurde jedoch auch bei ihm der Schlaf übermächtig. Die stimme hatte geschimpft. Vielleicht... Ach was, wahrscheinlich war es einfach nur der Hauslehrer von Slytherin gewesen. Da im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum wohl immer jemand zu sein schien, auch mitten in der Nacht brachte es also nichts dies in der Nacht zu tun, so gingen sie gleich nach dem frühstück hoch um es auszuprobieren. "Diesmal möchte Ich aber!" sagte James. "Du warst schließlich auch schonmal unten Sirius." Alle waren damit einverstanden, und so knotete James erst den Umhang, dann das Seil um seinen Bauch und begann mit dem Abstieg. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten sich in dem Nebel zurechtzufinden, und er fragte sich, wie Remus diese Aufgabe bewältigt hatte. Aber er musste es schaffen. wie würde es denn aussehen wenn er einfach so wieder hochkäme? Also tastete er sich weiter durch den Nebel nach unten und stieß schließlich genau wie Remus es erzählt hatte auf den Boden. es waren anscheinend nur ein paar kleine Mädchen im Raum, und hören konnte er überhaupt nichts, aber trotzdem schlang er sich den umhang um den Kopf und drang vorsichtig durch die decke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Da es aber wirklich nur zwei Erstklässlerinnen waren, die sich lauthals über irgendeine Broschüre zankten, zog er zweimal am Seil: das verabredete Zeichen dafür, wieder hochgezogen zu werden. . Da bemerkte er plötzich, das direkt neben dem Eingang von den Schlafsäälen Avery stand und in ein Buch schaute, das er jedoch nicht wirklich zu lesen schien. James ruckte wie wild am Seil, um seinen Freunden deutlich zu machen, das er doch noch unten bleiben wollte, aber es half nichts. Als das Seil gerade anruckte, betrat Crabbe den Raum, ging zielstrebig auf Avery zu und- den Rest sah James nur noch verschwommen durch die Decke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Avery schien Crabbe etwas in die Jackentasche zu stecken- aber was? "Avery?" fragte Peter "Den kenn ich! Der wohnt bei uns gegenüber" "Ja und? was sollen wir dazu sagen? Tatsache ist jedenfalls, das die ziemlich gut organisiert sind! Um so schwieriger wird es sein herauszubekommen, wann und wo sie sich treffen." "Och ich glaube, das ist kein so großes Problem" meinte Remus. "was würdest du denken, wenn ein Zettel, der vor dir auf dem Tisch liegt aufeinmal zur Decke fliegt?" "Ich würde mich wundern, aber sicher nicht damit rechnen, das dort oben an der Decke jemand unsichtbares ist, der eben diesen zu sich hergezaubert hat." grinste Sirius. "Also los! das nächstemal wenn jemand vorbeikommt, hol ich mir das, was Avery ihm gibt."  
  
"Na, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht beeilen, denn wer weiß, wie lang er da noch steht? vielleicht sind gleich alle, die dazugehören einmal an ihm vorbeigekommen!" stellte James klar. Das sahen die anderen ein, und so seilte sich Sirius sofort ab. Er hatte Glück. Avery stand noch genau so da, wie James es zuvor beschrieben hatte. Und bald darauf kam aus dem Gang hinter ihm jemand heraus: Snape. "Accio!" lüsterte Sirius genau im richtigen Augenblick und das zusammengeknüllte Papier flog auf ihn zuund verswand irgendwo in seinem Umhang. Snape guckte blöd, aber Avery schien das ganze garnicht bemerkt zu haben, er schaute gerade einem enorm gut bestückten Mädchen aus der 5. hinterher. "Wo ist es?" fragte Snape verwirrt. Avery sah ihn ärgerlich an, als habe Snape ihn aus einem schönen Traum geweckt. "Was?" fragte er mit einer leichten Drohung in der Stimme. "Na das Papier!" flüsterte Snape so leise, das Sirius es nur erahnen konnte. "Dein problem! Wenn du nicht aufpassen kannst!" meinte Avery."Ich bin jedenfalls fertig mit meiner Aufgabe. Ich rate dir jedenfalls es wiederzufinden, denn sonst wird der Meister sicher nicht beglückt sein." Snape machte so ein angsterfülltes Gesicht, das Sirius fast Mitleid mit ihm bekam. Aber nur fast. Dann begann er langsam mit dem Aufstieg. Er wollte sich nicht gern von seinen Freunden wie ein Sack Kartoffeln hochziehen lassen.  
  
"Zeig her!" "Ich will auch sehen!" "Was ist es?" begrüßten ihn seine Freunde, als er triumpfierend den Zettel hochielt. Er war noch nicht ganz aus dem Loch heraus, da hatte James ihn schon auseinander gefriemelt und starrte ihn an. Der Zettel war leer. "Das kann nicht sein! Wenn dieser Zettel unwichtig wäre, dann hätten sie doch nicht so ein theater darumgemacht, dass er jetzt weg ist!" auf dem Weg nach oben, zurück in ihr Zimmer, erzählte Sirius ihnen was passiert war. "Nicht aufgeben!" meinte Remus und nahm James den Zettel ab. Dann zog er etwas aus der Hosentasche, das so aussah wie ein Radiergummi und rieb damit über den Zettel. da wo vorher noch ein weißes Blatt papier gewesen war, bildeten sich nun feine Linien, formten sich zu Buchstaben, Wörtern und Zahlen.  
  
'morgen 4.00 am zu Weihung des Löwen.'  
  
war das einzige was darauf geschrieben stand  
  
"Mach dich doch nicht so breit!" flüsterte James ärgerlich."selber" murrte Peter beleigigt. "Pssst!" zischte Remus davon, dass ihr das ganze Schloss aufweckt, wird es auchnicht besser. Übrigens schaut dein Fuß raus, James!" "Ach es geht einfach nicht zu viert!! Ich schleich mich jetzt so raus." erklärte Sirius bestimmt und schlüpfte unter dem Umhang hervor. "Bist du verrückt geworden?" fragte Remus Stimme aus dem Nichts. "Ach was, wenn wir etwas herausfinden wollen, müssen wir uns doch wenigstens halbwegs bewegen können. Ausserdem macht ihr soviel Lärm, dass man sich den Umhang sparen könnte." Damit war Er auch schon um die nächste Ecke gewischt .Irgendwo hörte er eine Tür schlagen. Kam es von oben oder von unten? Er hätte schon Remus Ohren haben müssen. Schließlich entschied er sich nach unten zu gehen und bald darauf hörte er Schritte. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe war ein Fenster, das auf den See hinausblickte. Ein Blick daraus genügte und den sonst mutigen Gryfindor zusammenfahren zu lassen. Weit hinter dem See stand am Himmel ein riesiger Totenkopf, dem eine Schange wie eine Zunge aus dem Mund ragte. Auf dem Rasen sah er eine Menge vermummter Gestalten, die darauf zustrebten. Schnell hastete Sirius die Treppe weiter hinunter. Wenn er sich beeilte, könnte er ihnen vielleicht noch folgen. Aber wäre das nicht töricht? Mitten in der Nacht hinter 20 vermummten Leuten herzurennen, die wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zum dunkelsten und gefährlichsten Zauberer aller Zeiten waren? Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, stand er vor der großen Eichentür, die nach draußen führte. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Um nicht entdeckt zu werden blieb der einzige Ausweg nach draussen. Schnell zog er die Tür wieder hinter sich zu und blieb im dunklen Schatten des Schlosses stehen. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Flügeltür von innen wieder aufgezogen und heraus traten zwei Menschen. "Du willst das nicht wirklich!" Vernahm er Sandras Stimme. "Lass mich in Ruhe, is nur für dein Bestes!" versuchte Mary sie abzuschütteln. Aus ihrer Stimme klang purer Hass als sie sagte:"Der Meister wird dich bestrafen!" Sandra versuchte trotzdem sie in die Tür zurückzuziehen. Da ertönte plötzlich eine dumpfe Stimme von hinter dem See, wo noch immer der grünliche Totenkopf schwebte: "Ah! da seid ihr ja! Beeilt euch und lasst euern Meister nicht länger warten! Heute ist EUER Tag!" "u-unser?" Sandras Stimme klang verunsichtert "Aber, ich will das doch garnicht!" "Oh doch, du willst antwortete ihr Mary "Du kannst dem dunklen Lord nicht entkommen"  
  
Als Sandra bemerkte keine Chance zu haben rannte sie los, auf die noch offene Schultür zu. "Nein!" schrie Mary "Du weißt zuviel über uns!" sie hatte Sandra bald eingeholt und da sei viel stärker war, gelang es ihr leicht, Sandra ans Ufer des Sees zurückzuziehen. "So! Entweder du sträubst dich nicht länger und kommst mit, oder ich werde dich ertränken!" Aus ihren Augen strahlte purer Hass. "Ich habe nämlich klare Anweisungen des Herrn!" "Das bist nicht du!" sagte Sandra mit erstickter Stimme. "Das bist du nicht!" Mary stieß sie ins Wasser und lachte. Es war ein tiefes, unheimliches Lachen. Sirius beobachtete das Schauspiel mit purem Entsetzen. Was konnte er tun? Mary kniete sich brutal auf Sandras Bauch und drückte sie mit dem Kopf unter Wasser.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab, murmelte: "pertifikus Totalus" und Mary fiel steif wie ein Brett ins Wasser. Sirius wollte gerade zum Wasser hasten und Sandra herausziehen, als Prof Nott, bei dem er immer vergaß für welches Fach er zuständig war, aus der Tür trat, und die Ganzkörperklammer, die auf Mary lag Kurzerhand wieder löste. "Beeilt euch! Ihr wollt doch nicht zuspät kommen! Der Lord versteht da wirklich keinen Spaß!" sagte er mit fiesem grinsen auf die eben zu Atem kommende Sandra. dann blickte er sich um wer die Körperklammer wohl ausgeführt haben konnte. Natürlich erblickte er Sirius, der im Schatten zusammengeduckt aber dennoch bei genauem hinsehen klar erkennbar stand. "Obliviate!" Sirius duckte sich zwar, und wurde vom Fluch nur leicht gestreift, aber er wusste trotzdem nicht mehr wo er war und was geschehen war. Als er sah, wie Sirius sich verwirrt umblickte, nickte der Proffessor erleichtert und lief aufs wasser zu, um die beiden Mädchen mit zum anderen Ende des Sees zu nehmen.  
  
Aber kurz bevor er das wasser erreichte strauchelte er und fiel bäuchlings ins wasser. Sirius betrachtete das Schauspiel interessiert und ein bisschen verwundert. Was machte er mitten in der nacht vor einem alten schloss? Wie war er hierhergekommen? Da sah er plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts knapp vor dem see eine hand auftauchte und ihm zuwinkte. War er verrückt? Nicht nur das er alles vergessen hatte, nein, er bildete sich auch noch Dinge ein! Da erschien neben der Hand auch noch ein Kopf. Ein Junge mit verstrubbelten Haaren. Halt den kannte er. Langsam schienen seine Erinnerungen zurückzukehren. Der Junge hieß James, das wusste er irgendwie. Aber wieso konnte er plötzlich mit dem kopf auftauchen? Verwirrt wante er seine aufmerksamkeit woieder dem geschehen im see zu. Mary hatte sich wieder gefasst und auf ihre (frühere) Freundin gestürzt. Er musste etwas tun! Aber was? Da fiel sein Blick auf den Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Er dachte scharf nach. Es wollte ihm kein Spruch einfallen. „Sopizore!"rief er schließlich, ohne zu wissen wofür dieser Spruch sein sollte. Da schoß aus Marys Nase plötzlich etwas hervor. Es sah aus wie ein überdimensionaler leuchtender Regenwurm. Er prallte gegen den Kopf des immer noch im Matsch liegenden Professors und verschwand im Wasser. Ihm folgte eine Menge grüner schleim. Schließlich sank das Mädchen in die Knie. Neben ihr begann auch Sandra wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die beiden sahen sich lange an. In der zwichenzeit sprang auf einmal neben ihnen ein Schatten auf und floh in den Wald James Remus schickte ihm noch einen Fluch hinterher, aber es half nichts. „Was machen wir hier eigentlich?"Fragte Sandra aufeinmal laut. „Ja, das wüsste ich auch gern! Meldete sich Sirius zu Wort. James, Peter und Remus legten den Umhang ab, und halfen den dreien in den Krankenflügel. Nachdem die drei von Mme Pomfrey ausreichend verarztet worden waren, tauschten sie sich über das aus, was sie davon wussten, was passiert war. Sirius Gedächtnis kehrte nach dem Trank zwar schneller zurück, aber er wusste trotzdem nur sehr wenig von dem, was kurz zuvor vorgefallen war. Mary war von Voldemort kontrolliert worden und wusste deshalb gar nichts mehr, seit dem letzten Treffen mit ihm ("Ich hätte mich nie mit ihm einlassen dürfen!"sagte sie immer wieder, entsetzt über das, was geschehen war.") Sandra war die meiste Zeit mit dem kopf unter Wasser gewesen und die drei Jungs, waren erst spät aufgetaucht. Dennoch bekamen sie mit allen Bruchstücken die geschichte halbwegs zusammen. „Sollen wir nicht zu Dumbledore gehen?"fragte Peter schließlich. Die anderen sahen die ängstlich dreinblickende Mary erwartungsvoll an. Diese meinte schließlich "Ist wohl nötig. Aber ich fürchte mich schon jetzt davor! Was werden meine eltern sagen, wenn ich von der Schule geschmissen werde? Sie sind beide Auroren!"Die anderen konnten sie da nicht trösten. Am nächsten Tag saßen die ‚Rumtreiber' Im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten Snape explodiert. Sie hatten beschlossen, das die älteren Mädchen allein zum Schuldirektor gehen sollten, weil sie eigendlich wenig damit zu tun hatten. Trotzdem sprangen sie alle auf, als die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. „Ich darf bleiben!"jubelte Mary. „Professor Dumbledore meinte es war sehr gut, das wir es ihm erzählt haben und meinte ich könnte nichts dafür, da Voldemort schon öfters Leute in seinen Bann geschlagen hat. Außerdem will bekommt ihr jeder 10 Punkte für Gryffindor und eine Strafarbeit, weil ihr uns gerettet habt und in der nacht herumgestrolcht seid."Die vier warfen sich bedeutsame Blicke zu. Ihre Freundin fügte hinzu: "Professor nott ist seit gestern abend verschwunden, wie uns Dumbledore erzählt hat."„Wann sollen wir uns wegen der Strafe melden?"fragte Remus.  
  
„Huch! Bald ist schon wieder Dezember!"stellte Peter fest. „Ja, mir kommt es auch nicht so vor, als wären wir schon wieder seit 3 Monaten in der Schule"stimmte Sirius ihm zu. „Na kein Wunder! Du scheinst ständig Ferien zu machen!"Das kam natürlich von Remus. „Das meine ich gar nicht!"kam die Antwort. „Es ist nur so wenig passiert in der letzten Zeit."„Na ich kann drauf verzichten! Ausserdem schau mal hier in die zeitung! Gestern erst haben sie in London ein Haus gesprengt!"Ich wette Nott war dabei!"meinte Peter. „Wo ist eigentlich James?"„Pokalzimmer"antworteten seine Freunde wie aus einem Mund „Wegen dem Klo"fügte Sirius hinzu „Ich frag mich, was es da schon wieder zu putzen geben soll! Ich musste gerade erst letzte Woche"„Wenn ihr so weiter macht, werfen die euch irgendwann noch mal von der Schule!"mahnte Remus „Ach was, dafür haben wir viel zu gute noten" grinste er nur. „Sirius, kann ich dich was fragen?"eine blonde Viertklässlerin war auf die drei zugetreten. „Klar"antwortete dieser ziemlich verwirrt. Was konnte sie wollen? Er kannte sie kaum, sie saß nur manchmal mit Sandra und Mary am Kamin. Mit ihnen waren sie auch nicht gerade befreundet aber wann immer sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum oder auf den Gängen begegneten, grüßten sie sich und besprachen manchmal auch die politische Situation. Anfangs hatten sich svenja und Britta sehr über das verhalten der älteren Mädchen gewundert, aber die Geschichte hatte bald die Runde unter den Gryffindors gemacht. „Würdest du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen?"fragte das unbekannte Mädchen. Remus biss sich heftig auf die Lippen und Peter versuchte so krampfhaft das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das er ganz rot wurde und ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten. In Hogwarts gab es traditionell am letzten Abend vor den Weihnachtsferien einen Ball für alle Schülerinnen und Schüler ab den 4. Klassen. Jüngere durften nur kommen, wenn sie einen Partner in den älteren Klassenstufen hatten. Sirius zögerte. Er wollte sie nicht kränken, aber als einziger aus seinem Jahrgang in fremder Begleitung auf einem ball mit lauter älteren Schülern zu sein, erschien ihm wenig verlockend. Die Blondine sah ihn ein wenig enttäuscht an. „Na wenn du nicht willst"Sobald sie in ihrem Treppenaufgang verschwunden war, explodierte der Raum in Gelächter. „Siri! Die war 15!" stöhnte Remus nach Atem ringend. Peter kugelte sich auf dem Sofa herum und auch einige andere Schüler fanden die Situation ausgenommen komisch. In diesem Moment kam James durch das Portraitloch geklettert. „Was ist denn mit euch passiert?" er ließ sich neben Peter aufs Sofa fallen. Unter Gegluckse und Schluckaufanfällen wurde ihm die Geschichte erzählt. „Na unser Sirius sieht halt älter aus, als er ist!"schmunzelte der Bebrillte als er alles wusste. Sirius, dem das Gespräch merklich unangenehmer wurde, lenkte ab: Wieso bist du eigentlich schon wieder da? Ich musste dreimal so lange wegen einer durchgedrehten Frisbeyscheibe! Du hast ein Klo in die Luft gesprengt!"„Filch wollte ja noch drei Stunden weitermachen, aber die McGonagall hat mich gerettet."Vergnügt sah er in die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Freunde „Ich hab gleich Quiddichtraining! Samstag ist unser erstes Spiel!" Vor zwei wochen hatte die Quiddichsaison mit einem brillianten Spiel zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin angefangen. Das hieß, Gryffindor würde gegen Ravenclaw spielen. Das Wettter war den gesamten November immer schlechter geworden, aber am Morgen vor dem Quiddichspiel herrschte nur ein leichter Bodennebel, und auch sonst waren die Bedingungen gut. Es wurde ein langes, aber sehr spannendes Spiel. James warf 9 Körbe und der Endstand hieß 340 zu 170. Kingsley war der Leistung des Teams sehr zufrieden und man war optimistisch, das der Quiddichpokal dieses Jahr dach Gryffindor gehen würde. Nachdem spiel wartete Sirius auf James, der von den anderen aus dem Team umringt aus dem Umkleideraum trat. Auf dem Weg nach oben wurde ihm immer wieder gratuliert und neidische Blicke zugeworfen. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen fragte der Held des Abends: "Ist Remus schon weg?"„ja"klärte ihn Sirius auf. Er musste schon während des Spiels weg, weil es dunkel wurde. Aber das meiste hat er gesehen. Er hat sich trotzdem total aufgeregt" „Ja, warum muss auch ausgerechnet heute Vollmond sein? Armer Remie"fand James „Ja, der ärmste. Aber das ist bestimmt nicht mal das schlimmste. Er hat ständig Angst dass man es herausfindet und wie er nachher immer aussieht! Übersäht von blauen Flecken und Schrammen! Ich bin froh, das ich kein Werwolf bin"Eine Minute später kam auch Peter ins Zimmer, erklärte James seinen Respekt und legte sich aufs Bett. Die beiden besten Freunde spielten noch eine Partie Zaubererschach und beschlossen dann, sich auch hinzulegen. Kurz nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatten wurden sie aber von Peter wieder aus dem Halbschlaf geweckt, der im Schlaf schrie und vor sich hinnuschelte. „Sollen wir ihn wecken?"fragte James, der neben ihm lag. Aber Sirius war schon aufgestanden und murmelte "klar, wenn du einen Alptraum hast, möchtest du doch auch geweckt werden. Er stieß den Schlafenden sanft an der Schulter an. Dieser fuhr hoch und rief: "Hilfe er will mich fressen! Ein Werwolf!"„Du hast gelauscht"stellte James fest. Peter erwachte vollständig und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie könnt ihr das so ruhig sehen? Er ist ein Werwolf! Ein Monster!"„Komm krich dich mal wieder ein! Du weißt genau dass das nicht stimmt! Remus ist ebenso wenig ein Monster wie du! Er kann doch nichts dafür!"versuchten ihn die anderen zu beruhigen. Aber Peter hatte trotzdem Angst. „OK, dass kann ich wohl nachvollziehen. Aber du bist ein Gryffindor, also sollte die Angst der Freundschaft nicht überliegen. Und du solltest dir wirklich alle Mühe geben, ihn deine Angst nicht spüren zu lassen, er hat Probleme genug."Da Peter nicht den Eindruck vermitteln wollte ein Angsthase zu sein, und natürlich weil er es so machen wollte, wie seine Freunde es erwarteten, nickte er nur und damit waren sie auch einverstanden.  
  
„Wie sollen wir eigentlich Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen, wenn wir nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen?"Bemängelte Sirius eines Abends. „letztes Jahr habe ich meinen Eltern gesagt, was ich wem schenklen will und sie hams dann besorgt."sagte James. "Für sie selbst hab ich dann einen Kalender selbst gebastelt, der den tag angesagt hat. Leider hat der dann aber den ganzen Tag geschrien, und in der Nacht genauso. Als ich im Sommer nach Hause kam, hat mich das teil so angenervt, weil ich selbst deshalb nicht schlafen konnte, da hab ich's in lauter kleine Stücke gerissen. Leider hat das nicht viel geholfen. Die haben jeder für sich wilde Zufallszahlen gequitscht. Es war fürchterlich."„Frag doch wen von den älteren ob er dir was mitbringen kann"schlug Remus vor. „Oder geh selbst"grinste Peter. „Aber wer von uns bleibt hier?"stellte Sirius eine neue Frage auf. Alle zusammen passen wir nicht unter den Umhang. Im Dorf selbst brauchen wir ihn sicherlich nicht unbedingt die ganze Zeit. Wer außer Malfoy und so würde uns denn verraten?" „Ich bleib hier!"verkündete Remus. „Ich auch! Zwar nicht freiwillig, aber ich hab Quiddichtraining. Alle aus dem Team bleiben hier!"James schaute etwas unglücklich drein, aber er wünschte den anderen Trotzdem viel Glück, als sie unter seinem Umhang verschwanden. „Und bringt mir was mit."„Seid bloß vorsichtig! Am Ausgang vom Schulgelände steht eine ganze Kolonne von Lehrern die die schüler kontrollieren. Und wenn ihr hierbei erwischt werdet, dann wird es ziemlichen Ärger geben, gute noten hin oder her." Remus saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und genoss lesend die Ruhe des Hogsmeade Wochenendes, als eine ganze Schar Leute hereinströmte. „Warum seid ihr schon wieder da? Ist doch erst kurz vor Mittag?"„Voldemorts Anhänger haben in den „drei Besen"randaliert."Erzählte ihm ein Drittklässler. „Da mussten alle zur Schule zurück." „Waas?"schrie James entsetzt, als er eine viertel stunde später verschwitzt und verschlammt von Training kam und die anderen beiden noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren. „Was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir zu Dumbledore gehen?"„Ach was komm mit!"Remus packte ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn nach draußen aufs Schulgelände."Die Todesser sind inzwischen doch längst wieder weg. Was meinst du, da ist doch das ganze Ministerium auf den Beinen."James zweifelte: "Kann sein, aber zurück kommen sie trotzdem nicht, die Tore sind zu, und die lassen sich nicht so einfach öffnen."Aber Remus meinte nur: "Deswegen holen wir sie ja auch durch einen Geheimgang!" und er nahm einen langen stecken und stieß damit die Wurzel eines freistehenden Baumes an. James schaute so, als wäre Remus verrückt geworden, aber er ließ sich willenlos hinterherziehen, und staunte nicht schlecht, als er den gang sah, der am Fuße des Baumes begann. Zwanzig Minuten später führte des gang aufeinmal steil nach oben und endete schließlich in einem ziemlich wüst aussehenden Zimmer: Die Fenster waren vernagelt, die Tapeten wiesen diverse Kratz und Blutspuren auf und auf dem Boden lagen Holzspäne, Stofffetzen und ähnliches herum. „Wo sind wir?" fragte James perplex. „Kannst du dir doch denken!"murrte der etwas genervte Remus nur, und damit hatte er Recht. James nickte. Er konnte sich wirklich denken wo sie waren. Hier musste Remus seine Zeit als Wolf verbringen. Dieser murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Nägel sprangen aus dem Verschlag vor dem Fenster heraus. „Erinner mich daran, das nachher wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."Bat er. Dann kletterte er aus dem Fenster. Als James sich beeilte hinterherzukommen, blickte er auf einen einsamen weg, der sich auf der einen Seite im Grase verlor und auf der anderen Seite auf das Dorf zuführte. Es war ein malerischer Anblick, wie die kleinen Häuser vor der Unendlichkeit der großen Berge, in die klare kalte Nachmittagsluft hineinrauchten. Remus war schon auf halbem weg dorthin, sodass James sich anstrengen musste ihn einzuholen. Früher hatte er sich immer darüber gewundert, wie schnell Remus sein konnte, aber seitdem er wusste, das es ein Werwolf war, hatte sich das aufgeklärt. Als sie um eine kurve bogen, sahen sie zwei Gestalten direkt hinter dem Ortseingangschild auf dem boden sitzen. Als sie jedoch sahen, wer da kam sprangen die beiden auf und rannten auf sie zu. „Wie kommt ihr denn her?" fragte Sirius erstaunt. Aber Remus und James waren viel zu erleichtert, das den beiden nichts passiert war, um zu antworten und so mussten Sirius und Peter als erstes erzählen. Sie hatten vom Tumult selber gar nicht viel mitbekommen, sondern hatten nur gemerkt, das auf einmal immer weniger Schüler da waren. Als sie schließlich hinterher gehen wollten, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Der Eingang von Hogwarts war verschlossen. So froh Peter und Sirius auch über ihre Rettung waren, über den Anblick der Hütte waren alle ziemlich geschockt. Die Blutbefleckten Wände, die ausgerissenen Fellstückchen die überall herumlagen- wirkte schon irgendwie erschreckend. Trotzdem versuchten sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sondern gingen nur schweigend zurück zu ihrem Turm, wo sich die anderen Schüler schon über ihre Abwesenheit wunderten. Am Abend kam Professor McGonagall zu ihnen um reichte die Liste herum, auf der man sich eintragen konnte, wenn man in den Ferien im Schloss bleiben wollte. Die vier Freunde hatten beschlossen wieder zusammen dazubleiben. Ausser ihnen trug sich jedoch kein einziger gryffindor ein, was wohl daran gelegen haben mochte, dass die meisten Schüler sich vor einem Angriff auf Hogwarts fürchteten. „Völlig unbegründet!"sagte James etwas abfällig. „Wenn wir irgendwo sicher sind, dann hier"Trotzdem waren sie glücklich darüber, den ganzen Turm nur für sich zu haben. Sobald die anderen Schüler wegwaren, holten sie ihre decken hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In ihrem Schlafsaal war es zwar auch immer schön warm, aber das große Kaminfeuer bereitete so eine gemütliche Atmosphäre, wie Remus es nannte. Außerdem sang das Portrait einer älteren Dame, das in ihrem Zimmer hing ganz fürchterlich schief, während die Bilder hier meist die Klappe hielten, und ihnen zuhörten. Nur Abends, da nahm der seltsame lilane Zauberer immer seine Mundharmonika und spielte, bis sie schliefen. Das störte die vier aber nicht im Geringsten. Vor allem Remus meinte er könne sich von den Klängen so wunderbar tragen lassen. „Ja, Musik müsste man immer haben!"fand Sirius, als der 'Musiker' am Tag vor Weihnachten wieder anfing zu spielen. „Das ist wirklich eine Sache um die ich die Muggel beneide. Bei mir nebenan, da wohnt so ein 17 jähriger, und der stellt seine Musik so laut, das die ganze Straße was davon hat. Meine Eltern regen sich fürchterlich darüber auf, und haben schon wer-weiß-welche Schallabführungen in unser Haus eingebaut. Aber ich sitze im Sommer stundenlang am Fenster und könnte nur zuhören." Am morgen wurden sie weitaus weniger sanft, nämlich nicht mit Musik sondern mit einem Schrei von Peter: "Geschenke!"geweckt. Sogleich machten sich auch die anderen drei daran, ihre Haufen auszupacken. „Meine Eltern spinnen- die haben mir einen Spiegel geschenkt!"sagte Sirius ganz entsetzt. Nachdem er die Geschenke seiner Freunde ausgepackt hatte, und sich nun dem von seinen Eltern widmete. "na ja, die wollen mich sowieso nur ärgern. –HUCH! Regulus!"rief er dann erstaunt aus, als er einen genauren Blick auf sein Spiegelbild hatte werfen wollen. „Wieso hat der Spiegel einen Namen", fragte Peter und löste dabei bei den anderen eine Lachsalve aus „Ach Pete!"klärte James ihn auf. "Das ist kein normaler Spiegel. Das da ist nicht das Spiegelbild von Sirius, sondern sein kleiner Bruder."Regulus strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Frohe Weihnachten!" verkündete er dann fröhlich. "Hast du mein Geschenk schon ausgepackt?" Sirius nickte. Sein Bruder hatte ihm einen grünen Bleistift geschenkt, der sich wie eine Schlange wand. „Zeig mal euer zimmer!"Forderte der jüngere dann. Gehorsam drehte Sirius den Spiegel, sodass sein Bruder sich alles ansehen konnte. „Ganz nett."Fand dieser. Aber ich komme nach Slytherin, da isses bestimmt noch größer."„Hoffentlich kommt er nach Slytherin!"raunte Sirius seinem besten Freund ins Ohr. „Du, ich muss jetzt meine anderen Geschenke auspacken!"Der 9 jährige deutete auf einen riesigen Stapel hinter sich. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde der Spiegel schwarz, und dann war Sirius eigenes Spiegelbild zu erkennen. Er wante sich zu seinen Freunden. James war gerade dabei einen Kasten zu öffnen, aus dem es seltsam raschelte und leise plopp Geräusche hervortönten. Sirius beugte sich näher zu ihm um das verheißungsvollge Geschenk besser begutachten zu können. Im nächsten Moment sprang ihm etwas ins gesicht. Lange haarige Beine stützen sich auf seiner Nase ab. James und Remus wieherten vor lachen, während Peter etwas erschreckt zurückwich. „Was ist das?"fragte der angesprungene etwas angewiedert. Die antwort der Frage erübrigte sich, als er sich plötzlich einer ganzen Reihe von Augen gegenüber sah. „Kuhl!"bewunderte James sein Weihnachtsgeschenk, welches noch immer im Gesicht seines Freundes hing. „kannst du mir das trotzdem aus dem Gesicht nehmen?"fragte das Opfer „Es zwickt nämlich etwas." Eine halbe stunde später genossen sie ein frühstück im Bett. Da sowieso fast keine Schüler da waren, fanden sie es überflüssig zum Essen jedes Mal in die große halle zu gehen. Die Hauselfen waren ausserdem begeistert davon, ihnen das essen hochzuzaubern, da sie ihre Kräfte so mal einsetzten durften. James hatte seine Spinne, die er inzwischen Lea getauft hatte, sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut, aber Sirius und Peter warfen ihm immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu. Am Abend gingen sie zum Essen aber doch in die große Halle, schließlich würde es auffallen, wenn sie nicht zum Festessen kämen. Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und es gab so viele Dinge zu essen, das Sirius der einzige war, der es schaffte von allem etwas zu essen. „was ist denn das da auch ihrem Teller?"fragte Prof Flitwick die einzig anwesende Ravenclaw. Das Mädchen begann sofort wild zu kreischen. „LEA!"riefen vier jungen Stimmen teilweise streng, teilweise belustigt(Peter auch etwas ängstlich) Der Besitzer streckte die Hand aus, und ließ sein neues Haustier zurück in die Tasche krabbeln, wo es, ärgerlich über das schnelle Ende des Ausflugs, leise Polpp Geräusche von sich gab. Der Wildhüter warf einen interessierten Blick zu James, widmete sich dann aber wieder seinem Essen.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie damit Süßigkeiten zu essen (James Eltern hatten ihm ganze Berge von Schokofröschen, Bertie Botts Bohnen, Lakritzzauberstäben, Marzipaneulen, Knallbonbons und anderen Ess-Dingen geschickt),Doppelkopf und Schach zu spielen, zu reden und Ihre Weihnachtsbücher zu lesen. Remus genoss es endlich einmal nichts tun zu müssen aber James und Sirius begannen bereits am 28. sich fürchterlich zu langweilen. James hatte von Sirius ein Buch bekommen: 1000 Magic Tricks für Freunde und Feinde. Er hatte es schon durchgelesen und nun suchte er nach möglichen Opfern um zumindest einen teil ausprobieren zu können. Die anderen 3 fielen schon lange nicht mehr auf seine Hüpfzauber (man hüpfte eine halbe stunde im Zimmer herum wenn man eine verhexte Sache gegessen hatte) oder Glühwitzchen(wenn man etwas berührte bekam man etwas wie einen winzigen elektrischen Schlag und die harre begannen abzustehen und zu leuchten. „Wir könnten doch nach Hogsmeade schleichen!"schlug Peter am Silvestermorgen vor, der befürchtete das Opfer eines für die anderen ausgesprochen interessanten Streiches zu werden, da die anderen immer unruhiger zu werden schienen. Die anderen, sogar Remus erklärten sich damit einverstanden. „Sollen wir durch Remus' Geheimgang gehen, oder versuchen wir's so?"fragte James zum erstenmal seit 4 Tagen richtig gut gelaunt. Da Remus unwohl bei dem Gedanken war möglicherweise Aufsehen auf die weide zu werfen (auch wenn nur sehr wenig andere da waren) und sie in jedemfall auf seinen willen achten wollten, wenn es darum ging, schlichen sie sich nach dem Frühstück hinunter zum Tor. Sie waren kaum 100 Meter gegangen, da kam ihnen jemand entgegen. Professor Eiweißbrenner kam da pfeifend den gewundenen Weg empor ihnen direkt entgegenlaufend. Da sie selbst auch nicht besonders leise gewesen waren, sondern sich im Gegenteil lautstark über das erste Quiddichspiel der Saison, das in einer Woche stattfinden solle unterhielten, bemerkten sie den Lehrer erst, als er direkt vor ihnen stand. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"rief er überrascht aus. „Ihr müsst doch auf dem Schulgelände bleiben!"„Ach sind wir etwa nicht mehr auf dem Schulgelände?" fragte Sirius sehr erstaunt. „Nein, zufällig nicht!"sagte der Prof etwas anklagend „Und ich glaube euch auch nicht, das ihr es tatsächlich nicht gemerkt habt."„Aber-"„-natürlich haben wir es nicht bemerkt! Wir sind nur spazieren gegangen weil Remus hier plötzlich schlecht geworden ist. Und dann haben wir uns unterhalten und-"log James schnell zusammen. Man sah dem professor deutlich an das er ihnen nicht ein wrt glaubte aber er befürchtete wohl das Opfer eines ihrer Streiche zu werden falls er sie zu hart bestrafte und so sagte er nur, dass er in der nächsten zeit besonders auf die vier achten würde und falls sie sich noch mal in der Nähe des Tores ( -oder auch des verbotenen Waldes, wie er hinzufügte) herumtreiben würden würde er sich dann eine Strafe überlegen müssen. Trotzdem waren die Rumtreiber etwas niedergeschlagen als sie sich schließlich wieder auf den weg zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum  
  
„Na toll! Und jetzt? was sollen wir jetzt machen?"fragte Sirius genervt. „Hat noch jemand von euch eine Idee? Jetzt können wir nichtmal mehr in den Verbotenen Wald!"„Langeweile?"fragte eines der Standbilder an der Wand. „Soll ich euch ein Geheimnis verraten?"„Wenns was spannendes ist." verlangte James. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie spannend so ein Geheimgang für euch ist..."sagte der Glatzköpfige Zauberer auf dem Bild und verzog dabei die Lippen zu einer hässlichen Grimasse. „Aber ich denke, ihr seid mir sowieso zu unhöflich als das ich euch den Gefallen tue."Damit verschwand sie in den tiefen ihres Bildes. Verärgert schlenderten die Jungen weiter. „Ach die meinte bestimmt irgendeinen Geheimgang den wir längst kennen"versuchte Remus die anderen zu trösten. „Immerhin kennen wir schon-"er überlegte eine Weile „ich glaub 7"Trotzdem schlichen sie sich während des ganzen morgens immer wieder um das Portrait herum, unter dem ein Schild verkündete, dass es Gregor den Kriecher darstellen sollte. „Wie kriegen wir ihn dazu es uns zu sagen?"fragte Peter. „Am besten wir bitten ihn ganz höflich!"schlug Remus vor. „Ach ja? Er ist doch nicht da!"warfen die anderen ein. Sie beschlossen ihn anderswo im Schloss auf den Portraits und Bildern nach ihm zu suchen. Aber sie entdeckten ihn nicht mehr. Schließlich baten sie andere Bilder um Hilfe und fragten ob jemand Gregor gesehen hatte. Aber dieser schien bei den Bildern nicht allzu beliebt zu sein, niemand sprach gern von ihm. Eine Hexe in einem Bunten Umhang erklärte ihnen weswegen: „Er hat gar nichts tolles getan um auf ein Bild zu kommen, und man wollte es schon so oft abnehmen, doch er hat sich selbst mit einem Dauerklebefluch an die Wand gezaubert. Außerdem will er sich mit jedem anfreunden, und schleimt fürchterlich rum, während er bei anderen Leuten fürchterliche Geschichten über die Personen erzählt. Das hat ihm schon zu Lebzeiten den Beinahmen Kriecher eingebracht. Nebenbei: Was wollt ihr eigentlich von ihm?"Sie erzählten der Bunten was Gregory ihnen versprochen hatte. „Oh ja!"antwortete sie „Er spricht von seinem Geheimgang. Hinter seinem Portrait befindet sich einer, da ist er ganz stolz drauf. Er führt nach draußen. Wo er endet kann ich euch nicht sagen. Wie man ihn öffnet leider auch nicht, das weiß nur Gregory selber und der Hausmeister."Als sie die enttäuschten Gesichter sah fügte sie hinzu: aber sind nicht sowieso die Geheimgänge besser, die der Hausmeister auch nicht kennt?" „gibt es etwas in diesem Schloss, von dem Filch nichts weiß?"fragte Peter ganz aufgeregt. „Natürlich!"die hexe schmunzelte „Niemand kennt alle Geheimnisse dieses Schlosses."„Kennen sie einen Geheimgang, den Filch nicht kennt?"unterbrach James sie aufgeregt. „Ja zufällig. Aber ich werde euch nichts einfach so verraten. Das wäre ja unfair allen anderen gegenüber, denen ich nichts erzähle."Als sie ihre enttäuschten Gesichter sah fügte sie hinzu: „Aber ich werde euch ein Rätsel stellen, wenn ihr das gelöst habt, sehen wir mal weiter. Dabei vergeht euch ganz nebenbei auch noch die Langeweile."Die Jungs warfen ihr teils interessierte, teils ein wenig enttäuschte Blicke zu und ließen sich das Rätsel geben. „Ich war einst, zusammen mit 2 Freunden von Wassermenschen gefangen genommen worden und wir wurden an den vorderen 3 von 5 Pfählen gefesselt. Wir konnten jeweils nur die Pfähle sehen, die vor uns standen, meine Freundin Trude also zwei, den von Herta und den von mir, und Herta nur den von mir. Ich sah gar keinen Pfahl. Die Wassermenschen wollten uns töten, es sei denn einer von uns könnte sagen, welche Farbe sein eigener Pfahl hatte. Dazu sagten sie uns nur, das insgesamt drei der fünf Pfähle schwarz, zwei weiß seien. Wir konnten aber nicht reden, weil wir uns unter wasser befanden. Das einzige mal, das sie uns durch ihre Magie gestatteten etwas zu sagen, sollte der Moment sein, an dem wir sagen sollten, ob wir es wüssten oder nicht. Es durfte aber nur einer von uns einen tipp über die Farbe seines Pfahles abgeben. Als erstes fragten sie Trude. Die sagte, sie wüsste es nicht. Auch Herta verneinte, als sie gefragt wurde. Nun lag mein Schicksal und das meiner Freunde ganz allein in meiner Hand. Wie konnte es mir dennoch gelingen, genau zu sagen, welche Farbe mein Pfahl hatte?" „Ach das kann man doch gar nicht lösen!"sagte Peter enttäuscht, nachdem sie es gehört hatten. „Oh doch, man kann, ich habe schließlich überlebt! An der Geschichte, die mit dem Rätsel verbunden ist, ist jedes Wort wahr"Die vier liefen schließlich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Peter fand das Rätsel zu schwierig und Sirius und James beschlossen lieber noch einmal zu schauen ob sie nicht irgendwie herausfinden konnten wie man den Geheimgang hinter Gregorys Standbild öffnen könnte.  
  
Als Sirius und James eine Viertelstunde später wieder in den Raum kamen, über Gregory am schimpfen (er war zwar wieder in seinem Bild gewesen, aber sie hatten es nicht geschafft ihn zu passieren) saß Remus gemütlich am Kamin, die Beine auf einen Sessel gelegt und irgendein Buch in der Hand. „Na, auch aufgegeben?"fragte Peter, der beim Geräusch des aufschwingenden Portraits und der Stimmen von James uns Sirius die Treppe hinabgestürzt kam. „Denkst du!"sagte Remus schüchtern grinsend. „Ich bin natürlich fertig!"Sofort stürzten sich alle auf ihn und wollten die Lösung des Problems hören. Remus hatte eine Skizze angefertigt, auf der er die Pfähle dargestellt hatte. Der erste Pfahl ist eindeutig schwarz!"verkündete er. „Hä?" sagte Peter nur. Doch Sirius, der sich Remus Skizze ansah, schien augenblicklich etwas aufzufallen. Achso! Ja stimmt. Logisch. Denn wenn Trude es nicht weiß, steht für die vorderen Beiden fest, das nicht beide Pfähle weiß sind, denn dann wüsste sie ja, dass ihrer schwarz sein muss. Es könnten also noch einer schwarz, einer weiß, oder beide Pfähle schwarz sein. Wenn Herta nun auch sagt, sie wüsste es nicht, muss der erste Pfahl schwarz sein."James nickte zustimmend und auch Peter schien die Sache nun klar zu werden, er warf Sirius und Remus bewundernde Blicke zu. Die bunte Hexe lobte sie ausführlich und sprach: „OK, ihr bekommt einen Tipp wo der Geheimgang ist. Ihn finden müsst ihr natürlich trotzdem noch selber. Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr es schafft. Ihr scheint ja ziemlich klug zu sein. Also zuerst zum Eingang des Ganges Es ist wieder ein Rätsel, das diesmal aus mehreren einzelnen teilen besteht." „Na dann mal los!"sagte James als sie wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „Versuchen wirs. Los Sirius wie hieß noch gleich das Rätsel?"Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ Linien daraus empor in die Luft schießen, die sich zu Buchstaben formierten und das Rätsel bildeten. „Die, die versuchen das Rätsel zu lösen, das sind wir vier oder?"„Hm ich weiß zwar noch nicht was uns das weiterhelfen soll, aber versuchen wir mal besser erst den zweiten Teil."James sah einen kurzen Moment auf die Zeilen: Dem Knaben diene ich zum spielen, dem wütenden die Wut zu kühlen. Den angegriffnen kann ich schützen, den wütenden wohl unterstützen „Einfach"sagte er dann sofort. „Ein Stock."Aber diese Lösung schien genauso wenig weiterzuhelfen, wie die erste. „Drittens:"zitierte Peter „Ich sage immer die Wahrheit, aber ich kann nicht sprechen. Schau mich an und sieh, was wirklich ist. Na das ist..."„Ein Spiegel"sagten Sirius uns Remus schließlich gleichzeitig. „Wartet!"James starrte begeistert auf das Rätsel: Vier- Stock- Spiegel! damit wird der große Spiegel im vierten Stock gemeint sein!"Die anderen starrte ihn an. „James du bist genial!"schrie Sirius begeistert. „Aber jetzt haben wir nichts was darauf hindeuten könnte, wie man hindurchkommt."„Na los, wir sehen uns die Sache einfach mal an."Schlug Peter dann vor. Nichts. Der Spiegel sah so aus wie jeder andere auch, bis auf die Tatsache das er ziemlich groß war und einen Breiten hölzernen Rahmen hatte. Peter klopfte gegen das Glas, James versuchte ob er sich von der Wand wegziehen ließ und Sirius untersuchte den Rahmen genauer ob möglicherweise irgendwelche Wörter darauf waren, die man bei erstem Hinsehen nicht sah. Da hörten sie hinter sich ein Kichern. Die bunte Frau schaute aus dem Portrait einer schrumpligen alten Dame die etwas trug das aussah wie eine dunkelgrüne Tüllgardine. (an der Seite waren sogar Haken die aussahen wie für eine Gardinenschiene.) „ich sehe, ihr habt das Rätsel wieder gelöst. Nun steht ihr vor einem etwas schwierigen. Wie kommt man durch den Spiegel. Nun passt auf. Im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden. Sirius und Peter starrten das Bild an, James und Remus jedoch hatten gar nicht hingesehen sondern die Hexe nur im Spiegel beobachtet. „Was ist?"fragte Remus als er sah, wie Sirius und Peter auf einmal auf das Bild blickten. Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um „Gemeinheit! Jetzt ist sie einfach weg, dabei wollte sie uns doch sagen wie-„ gleich darauf drehte er sich wieder zurück. Das Bild war abgesehen von der Alten leer, das Bild im Spiegel jedoch zeigte zwei Frauen. Die bunte zwinkerte ihnen aus dem Spiegel heraus zu. Plötzlich schrie Sirius auf „Remus! Er ist weg!"Verwirrt starrten jetzt auch die anderen auf den Fleck, an dem Remus noch soeben gestanden hatte. Bis Peter die anderen darauf aufmerksam machte, das Remus im Spiegel noch deutlich zu sehen war.- Und ihnen zuwinkte. „Wie hat er das gemacht?"fragte James, der noch immer mit dem Spiegel selbst beschäftigt gewesen war, als Remus verschwunden war und erhoffte, dass die anderen beiden irgendwas gesehen hatten. „Er scheint sein Spiegelbild geworden zu sein!"vermutete Sirius und starrte das Spiegelbild von Remus immer noch mit großen Augen an. Die anderen waren nicht minder verdutzt. „wie es wohl ist, wenn man plötzlich sein Spiegelbild ist?"fragte Peter nachdenklich und im nächsten Moment war auch er verschwunden. James und Sirius sahen sich einen Moment lang an.. „Bevor wir noch irgendwas versuchen, um hineinzukommen, sollten wir doch besser zuerst schauen, ob sie auch wieder zurückkönnen oder?"James war ein bisschen erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass Sirius und er noch hier waren, während ihre Freunde es anscheinend geschafft hatten. Während er das sagte, waren Peter und Remus im Spiegel eingehend damit beschäftigt sich umzuschauen. Remus fasste den Spiegel-Sirius am Arm und lachte. Dann sagte Peter etwas zu ihm und er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Im nächsten Augenblick drehten sich beide zu der Frau im Portrait um und nickten. „Was machen die da nur?"fragte Sirius aufgeregt. „Nachher können die nicht zurück!"„Ach was"antworte James beruhigend und tatsächlich: im nächsten Moment standen beide, Peter und Remus wieder da. Sofort wurden sie mit Fragen überschüttet. „langsam, langsam!"lachte Remus. „Ich finde wir sollten erst einmal was essen gehen, bevor wir gleich alle zusammen gehen."Und das taten sie dann auch denn es war inzwischen schon Zeit fürs Abendbrot. Währenddessen erklärte Peter den anderen beiden, wie man in den Spiegel kam. „Also ich hab mir einfach vorgestellt ich wäre mein Spiegelbild, und schwups, war ich es."Remus nickte zur Bekräftigung nur, weil er den Mund gerade voller Nudeln hatte. „Und beim zurückkommen muss man sich nur sein Spiegelbild vorstellen. Es sieht nämlich von innen auch aus wie ein Spiegel, nur das man selbst nicht drin ist."„Aber was ist, wenn gerade jemand auf dem Gang ist, wenn man zurückkommt? Das wäre doch dumm gelaufen oder?"James machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht. Also beschlossen sie erst noch den Tarnumhang holen zu gehen, bevor sie daran machen würden, den Raum hinter dem Spiegel genauer zu untersuchen. Hinter dem Spiegle war ein Flur, der genau so aussah, wie der Flur vor dem Spiegel nur das er Spiegelverkehrt war, der Spiegel hing jetzt logischerweise auf der anderen Seite. „Ob hier ein ganzes gespiegeltes Schloss ist?"fragte Remus die anderen und machte die nächste Tür auf. Tatsächlich war dahinter ein ganz normaler Raum, der aussah, als hätte er überall sein können. Aber als sie den Gang bis zu seinem Ende entlang gegangen waren, und durch die tür an seinem Ende traten waren sie in einem langen, fensterlosen neuen Gang, der steil abwärts führte und nach einigen Metern in stufen überging, die gewunden in die Tiefe führten. „Lumos" murmelten vier Stimmen und nun, da sie besser sehen konnten, beschlossen sie zu schauen, wohin die Treppe führte. Sie stiegen eine ganze Weile hinab, doch plötzlich ging die Treppe unvermittelt in einen geraden engen Weg über. Nachdem sie eine halbe stunde gelaufen waren, begann dieser wieder anzusteigen immer steiler zu werden und schließlich sahen sie irgendwo in der Ferne einen Lichtfleck. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich und als sie die Köpfe schließlich durch die Öffnung steckten, sahen sie, das sie sich inmitten eines alten Baumes befanden an dessen Seite ein Spalt war, durch den man ins Freie gelang. „Wow"sagte Peter, der der erste war. Was er sah war wirklich zu schön. Hundert kleiner Häuser lagen in der Dunkelheit da und das licht von tausenden von Kerzen schien zu ihnen herüber. Ausserdem hatte es inzwischen angefangen zu schneien, was dem ganzen eine noch schönere Atmosphäre verlieh. Auch die anderen staunten zunächst nur, dann jedoch stießen sie alle Jubelschreie aus. Sie hatten einen Weg direkt nach Hogsmeade entdeckt. Ausgelassen rannten sie die paar hundert Meter bis zum Dorfrand durch den Schnee. „Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte James an die anderen gewand. „Sollen wir in die drei Besen gehen? Heute zu Jahreswechsel haben sie bestimmt lange auf."Ach die anderen hielten dies für eine gute Idee und so näherten sie sich der Kneipe aus der leise Musik und gedämpftes Lachen auf die Straße hinaus tönte. Begierig näherten sie sich dem Fenster und drückten ihre Nasen gegen dass von innen leicht beschlagene Glas. Im nächsten Moment aber zog James die anderen heftig zurück und drängte sie in eine Seitenstraße. „Mist"da sind Mc Gonagall und Sprout drin."Flüsterte er. „Es gibt doch noch einen zweiten Pub im ort!"munterte Peter die anderen auf. „Erinnerst du dich Sirius?"und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Eberkopf, der ein paar straßen weiter lag. Es schien keine Fenster zu geben, jedenfalls drang kein Licht auf den weg. Trozdem öffteten sie die Tür und traten ein. Es herrschte eine etwas merkwürdige Stimmung, aber die vier störte das wenig. Sie waren viel zu begeistert, dass sie in Hogsmeade waren, und das dieser Pub jedenfalls Lehrerfrei zu sein schien. Der Wirt musterte sie etwas argwöhnisch, brachte ihnen jedoch die bestellten Butterbiere. Die Jungs setzten sich an einen Tisch und bemerkten erst jetzt, das es doch Fenster gab- die waren allerdings so rußgeschwärzt, das man vom Schneetreiben draußen nichts sehen konnte. So beschäftigten sie sich vorerst damit sich in der Kneipe genauer umzusehen. Es waren lange nicht so viele Leute da wie in den drei Besen, trotzdem schien der Andrang heute weit über das normale maß von Besuchern hinauszuschießen, denn der Wirt schien eindeutig überfordert. Er hatte eine rautenförmige Brille auf der seltsam-krummen Nase und trug die langen grauen Haare in einem Zopf vorm Bauch zusammengebunden, indem auch sein ebensograuer Bart enthalten war. Ausserdem hatte er einen Umhang, der eines Tages gelb oder grün gewesen sein mochte- er war so schmutzig, dass das kaum zu erkennen war. Aber der Wirt hatte im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gestalten, die sich hier rumtrieben ein normales Erscheinungsbild. Da war eine rotnasige Frau, deren Haare in schmutzigen Büscheln bis auf ihre Knie hingen. Sie stand am Tresen und prostete gerade einer nicht minder rotnasigen anderen Frau in einem Spitzenumhang mit Goldsaum zu, die zwei Tische von ihnen entfernt saß. An einem Tisch im hinteren teil spielte eine Gesellschaft Black jack, deren Mitglieder alle eine bunte Maske vor ihren Gesichtern trugen. An einem Tisch saß ein Pärchen siamesischer Zwillinge, an den Seiten zusammengewachsen, sodass sie drei Beine zwei Arme und zwei Köpfe hatten, und die anscheinend grade versuchten Zaubererschach gegeneinander zu spielen, was ihnen aber nicht gelang, da ständig jemand gegen ihren Tisch torkelte, und die Figuren hinunterwarf. Dann zückte einer der beiden jedes Mal seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Figuren wieder in ihre Anfangsposition gehen. Peter starrte die beiden eine weile an, bis Remus ihn verärgert in die Seite stieß. Dann flüsterte er: „Schrecklich! Wenn ich mir vorstelle mit einem zweiten an der seite tagaus tagein rumrennen zu müssen... Ich glaub ich würde mich gar nicht in die Öffentlichkeit trauen, wenn ich so behindert wäre."Remus sagte daraufhin gar nichts mehr sondern starrte auf seine Flasche, die er mit beiden Händen umkrallt hielt. „Was ist mit dir?" fragte Peter, der nicht wusste was er falsch gemacht hatte. „Denkst du an Romulus?" die anderen starrten ihn verständnislos an: „Wer ist denn Romulus?"fragte James. „Ne, es ist wegen deiner Schwester oder?"Sirius schaute Remus tief in die grün-braunen Augen. Remus nickte langsam. Seine 18 jährige Schwester war blind. „Aber das ist doch etwas ganz anderes!" meinte James. Peter sah etwas betreten drein, sagte aber nichts. „Meine Güte, soll das jetzt den ganzen Abend so weitergehen?"James konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn seine Freunde nicht redeten „Naja, solang ist der Abend auch nicht mehr."Sirius hielt ihm seine Uhr hin, es war halb 12. „Man muss sich wirklich nicht unbedingt die letzten Minuten des Jahres mit eurem rumgezicke verderben. Los redet wieder miteinander und stellt euch nicht so Mädchenhaft an."Dann stand er auf, um für alle neue Getränke zu holen und brachte dabei noch ein Kartenspiel mit, von denen an der Theke einige wiskeygetränkte Exemplare herumlagen. Kurze Zeit später fragte eine stimme hinter James plötzlich: „Was mach' ihr 'n hier?"erschrocken blickten alle auf „schon spät un' seid ihr nich erst Zweitklässler?"Der riesige Mann grinste sie hinter seinem Bart hervor an: „Aber keine Sorge, ich verrat euch nich. Jedenfalls nich wenn ihr kei'm sagt womit ich hier bin"mit diesen Worten nachm er sich einen Stuhl, und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Also wenn ihr nix dagegen habt..." Nein, natürlich hatten sie nichts dagegen. „Nennt mich Hagrid"Jetzt da sie zu fünft waren, konnten sie kein Doppelkopf mehr spielen, aber Hagrid kannte eine ganze menge Spiele und ausserdem war es mittlerweile auch schon fast Mitternacht. „frohes neues Jahr!"und „Prost"Rufe hallten plötzlich durch den ganzen Raum, und die Jungs umarmten sich alle herzlich, auch Hagrid versuchten sie zu umarmen, aber der war so breit, das sie es nur zu zweit konnten. „Vielleicht wäre es vernünftig, jetzt zu gehen, vielleicht machen die drei Besen gleich zu, und irgendwelche Lehrer kommen hierher!"sagte Remus eine Stunde später. „Das glaub ich zwar nicht, das Lehrer von Hogwarts in diesen Laden kommen könnten, aber is vielleich' trotzdem besser jetzt zu gehen. Ich muss nach Fang sehen. Und so verließen sie den Pub. Vor der Tür stand ein großer Schlitten, in den Hagrid sich setzte und einen seltsamen rosa Schirm zückte. „oder wollt ihr mitfahrn?"Da sie alle wenig Lust hatten noch durch den langen Gang zurückzukriechen, setzten sie sich hinten auf Hagrids Schlitten, der ihn mit einem Schwung seines Schirms in Bewegung setzte. „Danke für die schöne Faht!"Riefen sie ihm alle noch zu, als er sie vor der Eichentür absetzte. „Kein Promlem. Un' kommt mich doch mal besuchen!"  
  
was ist los, Remus?"fragte Peter den Freund am vorletzten Ferientag „So schlimm das du so gucken musst ist die Schule auch nicht. Guck mal. Du siehst die Svenja wieder..."„Was?"brüllte James „Remus steht auf Svenja?" „Ach Blödsinn!"Remus beugte sich wieder über sein Buch. „Morgen ist Vollmond"Sirius setzte sich neben ihn. „Komm, das wird schon- wir spielen jetzt erst mal was, ja? Immerhin ist das der letzte Tag, an dem wir den Raum hier für uns haben."„Och nö, ehrlich nich!"Remus zog die Beine an. „Dann lasst uns doch zu Hagrid gehen!"schlug Peter vor. Das fanden die anderen auch gut, und so besuchten sie ihn in seiner Hütte.  
  
Hagrid freute sich wirklich sehr, die vier zu sehen, das war deutlich erkennbar. Er machte ihnen Tee und seltsame Plätzchen, die zwar gut schmeckten, aber so hart waren, dass man sich nicht nur die Zähne daran ausbeißen konnte, sondern auch die Kieferknochen brechen. Der einzige von ihnen, der sie ohne Schmerzen essen konnte war Remus. Es war alles in allem ein schöner Abend, aber dennoch verließen sie Hagrid wieder zeitig weil sie wenigstens noch am letzten Ferientag ausgeschlafen sein wollten, und Remus seinen Schlaf brauchte. Sie versprachen aber, bald wiederzukommen, bevor sie gingen.  
  
Zwei Tage später machten sich Sirius, James und Peter in aller Frühe auf zum Krankenflügel, weil sie nicht wollten, das Remus am ersten Schultag alleine Frühstücken musste, weil sie möglicherweise schon im Unterricht waren, wenn er auftauchte. Peter öffnete die Tür des Krnakenflügels und die vier traten leise ein. Außer einem Mädchen mit krausem Lockenhaar, von dem sie wussten, dass es in Hufflepuff war und das aufrecht im Bett saß und etwas schrieb, war er leer. „Kannst du uns vielleicht sagen wo Mme Pomfrey ist?"fragte James sie. Die Hufflepuff errötete leicht so direkt von James angesprochen zu werden und schüttelte nur den kopf. Also beschlossen sie eine Weile zu warten. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da ging die tür wieder auf, und Die Krankenschwester trat ein. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab und hinter ihr flog eine Trage. „REMUS"keuchte Peter, der die Gestalt auf der Trage als erster erkannt hatte. Der junge Werwolf war fürchterlich zugerichtet. Er war von oben bis unten in Bandagen eingewickelt und durch den weißen Stoff sickerten an mehrenen Stellen kleine Rinnsale Blutes. Mme Pomfrey ließ ihn behutsam auf eines der Betten ab und begann ihn ganz vorsichtig auszuwickeln. Entsetzt sahen die drei und auch das Mädchen ihr zu. „Was ist passiert?"Fragte die Lockige schließlich. Mme Pomfrey sah so erschrocken auf, als hätte sie erst jetzt wieder bemerkt, das sie nicht allein im Zimmer war. Geht bitte in den Unterricht"sagte sie an die Jungs gewand. „Euer Freund hier braucht Ruhe, ihr könnt ihn frühestens heute Abend besuchen. Ja Alice und du am besten auch. Nimm noch einmal deine Medizin, dann kannst du auch gehen."Da sie nichts weiter sagte, gingen sie alle besser gleich, jedoch konnte sich heute keiner der drei besonders gut konzentrieren. Nach dem Unterricht hasteten sie schnell zurück zum Krankenflügel um zu sehen, wie es dem vierten im Bunde ging. Remus hatte zwar die Augen geöffent, wirkte jedoch noch ausserordentlich müde und ausser zwei blauen Augen, die schon wieder halb verheilt waren, hatte er ein Nasenpflaster und auch seine arme waren eingegipst. Als er sie jedoch sah, lächelte er sie an. „Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht" Sie blieben den ganzen Abend bei ihm sitzen und fütterten ihn mit Schokofröschen und quietschenden Marzipanengeln. Als sie schließlich von Mme Pomfrey hinausgeschickt wurden, versprachen sie am Morgen noch einmal bei ihm hereinzuschauen.. Am nächsten Tag jedoch, als sie sich gerade auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machen wollten, tönte plötzlich Professor McGonagalls Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Alle Schüler bleiben heute bitte im Turm, der Unterricht fällt aus. Alles weitere wird später noch bekannt gegeben." Sofort ging im Gemeinschaftsraum Stimmengewirr los. Teils waren es Freudenschreie weil der Unterricht ausfiel, teils besorgtes Gemurmel. Was war passiert? Einige Minuten später betrat die Lehrerin den Raum. „es hat einen Angriff gegeben. Eine eurer Mitschülerinnen, Sandra Pearson, wollte wohl ihre Fitness zu Gunsten des Quiddich trainieren und ist heute morgen joggen gegangen, und dabei überfallen worden. Von wem weiß man noch nicht genau, wenn jemand von euch eine Idee hat, dann meldet euch bitte möglichst schnell bei mir. Aber geht nicht durchs Schloss und schon gar nicht nach draußen. Schickt mir eine Eule. -Nein, ihr könnt Remus später besuchen" fügte sie dann noch mit einem Blick auf die drei Zweitklässler hinzu, von denen sie genau wusste, das sie sich durch ein einfaches Verbot nicht abhalten lassen würden. „Er wäre euch bestimmt nicht sehr dankbar, wenn ihr euch seinetwegen in Gefahr begeben würdet."Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand aus dem Portraitloch. Zurück blieben entsetzte Gesichter und Schweigen. Niemand traute sich zu fragen, was denn mit Sandra sei ob sie überlebt habe und was genau passiert war. „Was meint ihr?"flüsterte James schließlich. „Ob Voldemort dahinter steckt? Schließlich hat sie ihm einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet."Peter sah ihn entsetzt an: "Aber wir haben ihm auch Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Meinst du uns könnte das am Ende auch passieren?" Die anderen versuchten ihn zu beruhigen, aber besonders überzeugend waren auch sie nicht. Am Abend, als nur noch halb so viele Lehrer durch die Schule patroullierten, beschlossen James und Sirius doch noch einmal nach Remus zu sehen. Peter wollte sich nicht schwach zeigen und sagte er wolle auch mitgehen, aber Sirius und James verschwanden einfach, ohne ihn mitzunehmen, und im Grunde war er froh darüber. Die Tür zum Krankenflügel war verschlossen, als sie ankamen. Auch James Spruch: „Alohomora"half nichts. „War eigentlich klar."Gaben sie resigniert zu. Aber zurückgehen wollten die beiden auch noch nicht. „was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach klopfen und so tun, als wäre einem von uns schlecht und wir wollten nach einem Heilmittel fragen?"Da keinem von ihnen eine bessere Methode einfiel, einigten sie sich darauf, und klopften. Von innen kam darauf ein erschrockenes Stimmengewirr. Da sie deutlich Furcht heraushörten sagten sie, das sie nur zwei Schüler seien. Darauf kam die erschrockene Antwort: "So leicht lassen wir uns nicht täuschen"dennoch kamen, Schritte näher und kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür eine Spalt breit. Sie blickten in das Gesicht eines 16 Jährigen, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Tür lugte. Als er sie erblickte atmete er deutlich erleichtert aus und ließ sie eintreten um darauf die Tür wieder zu schließen. „Was wollt ihr?"fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder in sein Bett gelegt hatte und nachdem er in einen Eimer neben sich eine große Menge blauen Schaum genießt hatte. Die beiden sahen sich im Flügel um. Außer dem Jungen lag nur in einem Bett der gegenüberliegenden Reihe eine Person, die über und über mit etwas bedeckt war, das aussah wie grüne Schlangen, und die sie nur anhand der Kleidung, die über einen Stuhl hing als Sandra entdecken konnten. Die Stimmen, die sie gehört hatten schienen aus den Portraits gekommen zu sein, denn allesamt blicken sie sehr argwöhnisch auf die beiden herab. „Wo ist Mme Pomfrey?"fragte Sirius zurück. Der Ravenclaw erklärte zwischen erneutem Nießen: „Die bringt grad einen in den Gryffindorturm. Muss aber wohl bald zurücksein. Wollt ihr euch solang setzten? Ich bin Ted Wie heißt ihr? Seid ihr krank? Ihr seht gar nicht danach aus."Er schien so erleichtert zu sein, das er permanent reden musste. Auch schien es ihm recht zu sein, mit jemand anderem als den Portraits reden zu können.Aber die beiden wollten Mme Pomfrey jetzt, da sie wussten, das Remus schon wieder zurücksein musste garnicht mehr unbedingt begegnen und verließen den Raum schnell wieder. Draußen liefen sie fast der Krankenschwester in die Arme, aber da sie wieder unsichtbar waren, wunderte sich diese nur über den seltsamen Lufthauch, der sie streifte. „Na Ted, wird's schon weniger?"hörten sie noch bevor die Frau die tür hinter sich schloss. Die Jungs beeilten sich in den Gryffindor raum zurückzukommen, schließlich wollten sie nicht, das sich Remus unnötig Sorgen um sie machte.  
  
Remus war zwar noch recht blass, aber ansonsten sah er schon wieder völlig in Ordnung aus. Und er erzählte ihnen, was er gehört hatte, als man Sandra eingeliefert hatte. Anscheinend waren es vermummte Männer gewesen, die sie angegriffen hatten und prof. Dumbledore hatte sie selbst noch gerade im richtigen Moment entdeckt. „Sollten wir nicht melden, dass wir denken, das Voldemort dahinter steckt?" fragte Peter zaghaft. Aber die anderen meinten, das könnten sich die Lehrer wohl auch selbst ausrechnen und es sei eher gemeint gewesen, wer genau es getan hatte, und die Namen der Anhäger Voldemorts herauszubekommen.  
  
Der kommende Monat verlief relativ ereignislos, bis auf, das Sirius, als er versuchte mit dem Geschenk seines Bruders eine Skizze für eine Zauberkunsthausaufgabe anzufertigen nur „Reinblut sehr gut"und „der dunkle Lord geht niemals fort"oder derartiges schreiben konnte. „was hatte ich denn auch erwartet von einem Geschenk von dem kleinen Idioten!"rief er verärgert, weil er nur das, was er zuvor schon mit seiner Adlerfeder sorgfältig auf sein Pergament geschrieben hatte, nocheinmal würde schreiben müssen und pfefferte den Stift unter James Bett. Er regte sich noch eine ganze Weile länger auf, er fand, wenn er sich schon einmal dazu motiviert hatte, seine Hausaufgaben halbwegs ordentlich zu machen, dann war es absolut gemein, das es wegen solch niederen gründen nicht klappen sollte  
  
Vor dem nächsten Vollmond wirkte Remus noch seltsamer, als das letzte Mal. Man merkte deutlich, dass er Angst hatte. Er aß wenig und war nicht mehr so aufmerksam. Am Abend des Vollmondes begann er jedoch zu essen soviel, das es selbst für Sirius viel gewesen wäre. Als er dann zur peitschenden Weide musste, begleiteten ihn seine Freunde bis zum Baum, Wo Mme Pomfrey bereits wartete und den Baum mit einem Spruch zum erstarren brachte. Sirius konnte in dieser nacht nicht schlafen. Er hatte Remus oft beobachtet, wie dieser Nachts am Fenster saß und in den Himmel starrte. Nun nahm er sich seine Bettdecke und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, und starrte zum Mond hoch, der groß rund und silbrig am sternenklaren Himmel stand. Weit im Süden konnte er auch seinen Stern, den Sirius erkennen, der jedoch kaum über dem Horizont auszumachen war, nun, da der Winter langsam wich. Er fragte sich wie es wohl war sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln und hoffte inständig, dass es Remus diesmal nicht so schlecht wie im letzten Monat ergehen würde. Irgendwann in der Nacht fragte James verwirrte Stimme neben ihm, was denn los sei und so legte er sich wieder ins Bett, aber trotzdem war er am nächsten morgen unausgeschlafen. Deshalb brauchte er länger als sonst mit dem Duschen und Anziehen und so war Remus bereits wieder im Krankenflügel, als sie ankamen. Er sah offen gesagt nicht viel besser aus als beim letzten mal und so verschwanden sie bald wieder, da er sowieso schlafen musste. Sirius und die anderen konnten sich an diesem tag wirklich nicht konzentrieren, und deshalb schickten sie sich Zettelchen durch die ganze Klasse (James und Sirius durften in keinem Fach nebeneinander sitzen, weil sie dann nie aufpassten) auf denen sie diskutierten, ob Remus wohl am Abend wieder zu ihnen in den Schlafsaal kommen könnte oder nicht. Bis Professor Eiweißbrenner schließlich einen Zettel an den kopf bekam, bei dem sich Peter leider nicht genug konzentriert hatte, als er ihn mit einem Spruch hatte zu Sirius fliegen lassen wollen. „Schon OK"sagte James nachdem sich Peter bei ihnen nach der Stunde für seinen Fehler entschludigt hatte. „Diese Technik ist sowieso blöd. Wir müssten es schaffen etwas zu finden, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann, ohne das es auffällt."Peter klang euphorisch, als er sagte:"Ja, wenn ich etwas auf ein Papier schreibe, muss es auf eurem Papier auftauchen."Sirius schlug vor, sie könnten ja mal bei Zonkos danach gucken gehen, fand aber das sie nun noch einmal zu Remus gehen sollten.  
  
„so ein Zufall eigentlich, dass Remus jetzt zweimal in Folge so zugerichtet war!"fand James, nachdem die den Verletzten wieder verlassen hatten. „Früher hatte er selten so schlimme Verwandlungen!"„Zufall?"Sirius begann nun einen Satz aus Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Halbmenschen zu zitieren „Wohl kaum. Wenn der Werwolf beginnt sich dem Erwachsenenalter zu nähern werden"seine Verwandlungen komplexer."„Heißt das, es wird jetzt öfters so schlimm sein?"fragte James ziemlich entsetzt. „Es wird wohl sogar eher noch schlimmer. Sirius machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Peter sah ihn ziemlich erstaunt an „weißt du noch mehr solcher Dinge über Werwölfe?"„Ach ihr könnt das Buch doch einfach selbst lesen!"antwortete Sirius „Ey!"James stieß ihn an. "Ich hab das Buch doch schon gelesen. Obwohl, ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir ausser der Tatsache, dass das Werwolftum nur durch Bisse übertragen werden kann, und das Werwölfe die einzigen Monster sind, die nur nach Menschen suchen, das heißt, das sie Tieren nichts tun, aber sobald Menschen auch nur in die Nähe kommen werden sie vollkommen verrückt." Als James und Sirius am Abend nachdem Training wieder in der Schlafsaal kamen (Sirius war zwar nicht im Team aber er flog trotzdem öfters, während James mit der Mannschaft auf dem Feld war aus Witz einige Runden ums Schloss, jagte einigen Eulen hinterher und versuchte Schüler die unten vorbeigingen mit kleinen Dingen abzuwerfen. ) lag Peter auf seinem bett und murmelte vor sich hin:"gleber rand um Pupillen, nach Vollmond... interessant, wird mal drauf achten."Als er bemerkte, das seine beiden Gefährten eingetreten waren, sah er auf. „Wirklich interessant dieses Buch. Werwölfe können sich nur einmal in ihrem Leben verlieben komisch oder?" James sah ihn ungläubig an, aber Sirius nickte nur. „Aber was, wenn sie nun bei demjenigen keine Chance haben?"fragte James mit aufgerissenen Augen. „"Naja, wenn sie es früh genug bemerken, können sie ja dann versuchen, sich nicht richtig in die Person zu verlieben, aber wenn das nicht klappt. Nun ich nehm an, dann haben sie Pech gehabt."  
  
Drei Wochen später sollte das spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin stattfinden, daher musste James jetzt fast jeden Abend zum Quiddich Training. Da das Wetter noch sehr schlecht war, kam er oft nass und missmutig wieder und so kam es, dass er eine halbe Woche lang nicht mit Sirius redete, weil dieser am Rosenmontag den Wasserhahn in ihrem Zimmer so verhext hatte, dass statt wasser nun Konfettis herauskamen, und Als er sich den Matsch hatte abwischen wollen, klebten stattdessen hunderte bunte Papierstückchen auf seinem Kopf und er musste damit durch den Kompletten Gemeinschaftsraum um zu den Duschen zu gelangen. Auch am tag des Spieles war das Wetter fürchterlich. Es war kalt, windig und regnerisch teilweise gab es sogar Hagelschauer. Missmutig machte sich James auf den Weg zur Kabine. Besonders Kate, die Sucherin der Gryffindors beschwerte sich, dass sie den Schnatz bei diesem Wetter nur mit viel Glück finden würde. Tatsächlich war es eines der längsten Quiddichspiele, die auf Hogwarts je gespielt worden waren. Nach drei stunden waren alle Spieler blau gefroren, es stand 610 zu 460 für Gryffindor, als der Sucher der Slytherins, der soeben in einer Pfütze gelandet war um einem Klatscher auszuweichen, dass irre Glück hatte, das ihm der Schnatz in die Kaputze fiel und sich dort verhedderte. Somit ging das spiel unentschieden aus, und niemand war an diesem Abend besonders gut zufrieden, obwohl die Gryffindors ihre Chance den Pokal zu gewinnen nicht verändert hatten. Wenn sie gegen Hufflepuff höher gewinnen würden, dann würde der Pokal ihren Namen tragen, allerdings war die Mannschaft der Hufflepuffs gut. Normalerweise achteten alle am wenigsten auf Hufflepuff, aber die Mannschaft hatte gegen Slytherin gewonnen. (Damals hatte die ganze Schule über Slytherin gelacht, aber nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wie Hufflepuff Ravenclav platt gemacht hatte, waren sie stiller geworden. Dieser plötzliche Aufschwung Hufflepuffs war vor allem der kaum zu übertreffenden Leistung eines ihrer Treiber zuzuschreiben: Ludo Bagman, ein Viertklässler hatte sich innerhalb den letzten Jahres so verbessert, dass er zum Mannschaftskapitän gemacht worden war, obwohl der alte Kapitän immer noch in der Mannschaft war. Tatsächlich war der Rest der Mannschaft eher durchschnittlich. Aber bevor sie sich Sorgen um das nächste Spiel machen mussten, würden sie noch die Jahresabschlussprüfungen stattfinden und davor waren erst noch die Osterferien. Peter musste in diesen Ferien nach hause fahren, weil seine Eltern sagten, dass sie ihn unbedingt sehen wollten. Da er sich aber nach Kräften wehrte, da er unbedingt bei seinen Freunden bleiben wollte, einigten sie sich darauf, das er ab der Hälfte der Ferien wiederkommen dürfte. Da James Oma gestorben war, musste auch er in den ersten drei Tagen heimfahren, und da gleich am ersten Ferientag Vollmond war, stand Sirius vor der Wahl: entweder würde er zwei Tage ganz allein dableiben, oder auch er müsste nach hause fahren. Aber lohnte sich das überhaupt für zwei Tage? Und dann würde er Remus natürlich nicht besuchen können (Obwohl dieser meinte das mache ihm nichts aus) Schließlich sagte er, sich, dass es vielleicht ganz nett aussehen würde, wenn er wenigstens mal für zwei tage zuhause vorbeischaute und so war Remus tatsächlich der einzige, von ihnen im Schloss. Freilich musste er eine Stunde nach ihrer Abfahrt schon in der heulenden Hütte sein, und so bemerkte er ihre Abwesenheit kaum. Nachdem sie gegangen waren begab er sich erst mal in die Küche. Nachdem er gegessen hatte (kurz vor seinen Verwandlungen hatte er immer fürchterlichen Hunger auf Fleisch. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, fand er das zwar wiederlich, aber was sollte er machen?) eine halbe Stunde später war er schon im Gang, der nach Hogsmeade führte. Als er am nächsten Tag erwachte, war er bereits im Krankenflügel und die Uhr, die ihm gegenüber an der Wand tickte sagte ihm, dass es halb fünf war. Er fühlte sich fast normal, nur an dem seltsamen stechen in seinem rechten Oberschenkel spürte er, das die letzte Nacht Vollmond gewesen war. In diesem Moment kam auch schon die Krankenschwester hereingewuselt, setzte sich an sein bett und entkorkte eine große Flasche, aus der sie eine kristallklare Flüssigkeit in ein Glass auf seinem Nachttischchen goß. „Wenn du das getrunken hast, darfst du meinetwegen gehen, aber das sollte wohl ein Weilchen dauern."In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Junge kam herein. Remus kannte ihn, es war der selbe der vor zwei Monaten mit ihm zusammen auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte und Schaum genießt hatte. Er jedoch bemerkte ihn nicht sondern wante sich an Mme Pomfrey. „Können sie bitte mitkommen? Mein Bruder liegt zwei Korridore weiter, nießt schon wieder ständig dieses wiederwärtige Zeug und wenn man ihn anfasst, beginnt er zu sirren wie eine Sirene."„Wie eine was?"fragte Mme Pomfrey interessiert, aber sie kam sogleich zur Tür um den jungen hinauszubegleiten. Kaum hatten die beiden die Krankenstation verlassen, da ging die Tür schon wieder auf und eine Horde Slytherins kamen hereingeschneit. „Habt ihr diesen Idioten gesehen?"schnarrte eine stimme, die Remus nur allzu gut kannte. Hinter seinem Vorhang hervor konnte er Lucius Malfoy sehen, der den anderen vorangeschritten war. „Melvin was ist mit dir? Melvin, brauchst du Hilfe? Wurdest du verzaubert Melvin?"quiekte er. „Möchte ja mal sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er uns hier sieht! Der is auch bald dran. Was meint ihr?" Schnell nahm Remus einen schluck aus dem glas. Die Flüssigkeit war so kalt, das er sie kaum schlucken konnte, aber er musste von hier weg! „Schaut mal, wen haben wir denn hier!"rief da aber schon eine andere Stimme begeistert. Sein Vorhang wurde beiseite geschoben. „Na, mal ohne deine Bodyguards? Hatten wohl keine Lust mehr auf dich was? Ihr seid wohl keine richtigen Freunde, sondern sie geben sich nur aus mitleid mit dir ab, oder weil du sie bewunderst und sie sich dann toll fühlen können was?"fragte ein 6Klässler, dessen Namen er nicht wusste. „Und zuhause will dich wohl auch keiner haben"fügte Malfoy hinzu. „Naja, verständlich" Remus biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hätte nach Hause fahren können, aber für einen Tag, den er zu Hälfte verschlafen würde? „Und ihr?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme an der Tür „Ihr fühlt euch wohl ganz besonders toll, wenn ihr zu 10 einen kranken Zweitklässler fertig machen könnt?"Der Junge von vorhin kam herein und hinter ihm herschwankte sein Bruder, der von oben bis unten mit blauem Zeug vollgeschmiert war. „Ach ne, zwei Schlammblüter die zu Hilfe eilen." „Mme Pomfrey kommt auch gleich wieder." Sagte Ted mit fester Stimme. „Wer's glaubt!"hämisch grinsend eröffnete der sechstklässler, dass ‚Crabbe gerade dabei sei, sie wegzulocken' was immer das heißen mochte. Als Melvin sich auf ein Bett gesetzt hatte und betont lässig soweit das bei seinen Niessausbrüchen möglich war die Beine auf dem Bett platzierte, schlenderten 4 der Slytherins zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Na kleiner, such dir eine Farbe aus- Du wirst gleich Schaum heulen- Und das wird nicht angenehm, das brennt wie hulle. -Obwohl, ein Zungenlöser wär auch nicht schlecht, dann würde er einen ganzen tag vor sich hinquasseln und-" „Und was machen wir mit dem kleinen hier?"fügte noch ein aschblonder Junge mit Seitenblick auf Remus hinzu. „Lasst sie doch einfach in Ruhe!"meldete sich jetzt eine schwarzhaarige 6klässlerin zu Worte. „ Sie haben euch nichts getan! Und der scheul-fluch ist wirklich nicht mehr witzig!" „Ach Andromeda-Spielverderberin", sagte das Mädchen, das Malfoys Hand hielt. „Seit du Vertrauensschülerin bist, bist du richtig- und außerdem hatte der da"sie zeigte auf den auf dem Bett sitzenden „auch nicht mehr getan."Andromeda funkelte sie an. „Ihr habt gesagt er hätte Lestrange beleidigt!"die anderen grinsten nur. „Sie beleidigen mich schon durch ihre bloße Gegenwart!"Sagte ein gutaussehender, wenn auch etwas klein geratener Junge. Damit zog er seinen Zauberstab zielte auf den 6klässler , der sich gerade über seinen Bruder gebeugt hatte und murmelte: „Rictosem-"Aber Remus war schneller. Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und „Expelliarmus"geschrieen. Dann setzte er sein Glas an und trank es in einem Zug leer, auch wenn es in ihm ein Gefühl von unsäglicher Kälte hinterließ und es sich anfühlte als würde er von innen her einfrieren. Aber er sah vorraus was kommen würde. Sofort richteten sich 8 Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Ein Fluch schoss direkt an ihm vorbei und der Tisch neben seinem Bett sprang in Stücke. Andromeda, Ted und Melvin hatten jetzt auch ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen. Trotzdem blieb ihnen wohl kaum eine Chance, gegen diese Überzahl von Feinden anzukommen, auch wenn Lestrange wie sie ihn nannten hinausgelaufen war, weil Sein Zauberstab aufgrund von Remus Fluch aus dem Fenster geflogen war. (Natürlich hätte ihn auch einfach einer der anderen mit einem einfachen Accio Zauberstab wieder herholen können, aber er war eben nicht der hellste...) Nach sehr kurzer Zeit waren Remus und die anderen eingekreist. Doch gerade, als sie die Zauberstäbe hoben, ging erneut die Tür auf, was allerdings nur Remus bemerkte, denn im nächsten Moment wurde sei auch schon wieder geschlossen. Er hatte gerade nur einen schwarzen Haarschopf erkennen können. Auch die vier eingezingelten hatten mittlerweile ihre Zauberstäbe gehoben. „Welche Schmach!"kreischte Malfoys Freundin jetzt. „Meine eigene Schwester schlägt sich auf die Seite der Schlammblüter und wendet sich gegen die eigenen Freunde!"„Ich wende mich nicht gegen meine Freunde, sondern gegen die Ungerechtigkeit!"sprach ihre jüngere Schwester jetzt sehr würdevoll. „Du bist schon genauso schlimm wie sie! Wenigstens bin ich nächstes Jahr aus der Schule, dann brauch ich dich nicht mehr ständig sehen! Obwohl, vielleicht habe ich ja auch Glück und du wirst wegen deinem Benehmen aus Slytherin geworfen und stattdessen nach Hufflepuff gesteckt, falls du für die nicht zu übermüpfig bist! Hab gehört die machen immer brav das, was ihnen gesagt wird und scheinst ja förmlich darauf erpicht zu sein deine armen Eltern zu enttäuschen." Nun folgten mehrere Ereignisse schnell aufeinander: Andromeda schlug ihre Schwester ins Gesicht, worauf sie mit 5 verschiedenen Flüchen überrumpelt wurde. (2 Flüche trafen stattdessen den armen Ted, der sofort anfing genau wie sein Bruder Schaum aus der Nase zu pusten, nur dass seiner Pink- violett war und Blasen aufstiegen) Genau im gleichen Moment jedoch öffnete sich die Tür erneut und herein trat Mme Pomfrey gefolgt von Prof Sprout und – Sirius, wie Remus mit einem Lächeln feststellte. Die beiden Frauen waren völlig empört und alle 7 Übeltäter bekamen jeweils 20 Punkte abgezogen. Nachdem die beiden Gryffindors verschwunden waren, wollte Sirius natürlich die ganze Geschichte hören. Remus gab sie detailgetreu wieder und fragte dann:"Und du Siri? Warum bist du schon wieder hier?"„Och wie immer..." kam die etwas bedrückt klingende Antwort. Es war offensichtlich, das er nicht weiter über das sprechen wollte, was zuhause vorgefallen war, also fragte Remus auch nicht weiter nach. Am nächsten morgen beschlossen die beiden in den Krankenflügel zu gehen um zu sehen, was aus den anderen geworden war. Die beiden Jungs hatten offenbar noch am späten Abend entlassen werden können, aber Sirius' Cousine lag in einem Bett ganz am Ende des Raumes und starrte die Decke an. Sie setzten sich eine Weile zu ihr. „ ich...ich weiß auch nicht!"stottert sie als sie sie fragten wie es ihr ginge. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich etwas Angst vor meiner Familie. Ich rage mich warum ich früher nie bemerkt habe wie scheiße die alle sind. Du musst wohl wissen wie das ist."Die beiden wussten nicht so recht was sie sagen sollten, sie kamen dann letzten Endes auch um die Antwort herum, weil die Tür erneut aufging und Ted hereintrat. Er setzte sich an Andromedas bett und flüsterte: „Danke"weiter sagte er nichts, er sah sie nur an. Weil sie nicht stören wollten, verabschiedeten sich die beiden 2klässlerden Krankenflügel. Abends, als die beiden Schachspielend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, loderte plötzlich das Kaminfeuer auf und heraus trat James. Er sprang schnell zu Seite, denn hinter ihm erschien Peter im Feuer. Remus starrte die beiden verdutzt an. „Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" „Och wisst ihr"erwiderte James, der zwei große Tragetaschen trug „Das ganze Geheule is mir irgendwie ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen und deshalb bin ich halt schon zurück."Peter starrte ziemlich verzweifelt zu James hinüber und sagte schließlich ausweichend: „James hat meine Eltern überredet, dass ich auch schon mitkommen darf."Da ergriff auch schon James wieder das Wort:"Peter wohnt in dem ort in dem auch mein Opa gelebt hat. Da bin ich halt mal bei ihm vorbeigegangen. Seine Eltern waren dann so begeistert, dass sie fanden ich sei wohl doch ein guter Einfluss für ihren Sohn, tja und dann sind wir eben so schnell es ging mit Flohpulver hergekommen." Als Remus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, hörte er leises Geflüster und Gemurmel der anderen. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, da er meist als erster wach war, und wenn Sirius und James schon wach waren, dann machten sie immer soviel Lärm, dass an ein Weiterschlafen nicht zu denken sein konnte. Wie spät mochte es sein? Der dünne Lichtstrahl, der durch die Lücke in seinem Vorhang drang, sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht allzuspät sein konnte. Nachdem er ausgiebig gegähnt hatte(bei dem Geräusch waren die stimmen im Zimmer verstummt,) zog er den Vorhang ein Stück weit auf und streckte den Kopf durch den Spalt. Sofort begannen überall im Zimmer Glocken zu läuten, der Vorhang seines Bettes zog sich selbst ganz weg, sein Bett begann sich etwas anzuheben, sodass er nun wie auf einem Podest saß und im Zimmer erhob sich etwas wie blauer Nebel, der um ihn herum schwebte und ziemlich formlos über ihm schweben blieb. „Es sollte ja eigentlich die Worte ‚Happy Birthday Remie' bilden"James deutete auf die blauen Rauchschwaden. „Aber das hat nicht so ganz geklappt wie man sieht."Darauf fingen seine drei Zimmergenossen an ein Geburtstagslied nach dem anderen zu schmettern. Remus saß ganz verdattert auf seinem Bett und starrte sie an. „Woher wisst ihr..."weiter kam er nicht, den Sirius und James hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt. Peter stand noch immer am Ende des Bettes und schien nicht so recht zu wissen was er tun sollte. Sie gingen heute nicht zum Essen nach unten, sondern nahmen auf Remus Bett zusammen ein eher ungewöhnliches Frühstück aus Schokofröschen, Butterbier, Salzaubern (schmecken wie Salzstangen, haben Form und Farbe von Zauberstäben und sagen „Ahoi"wenn man draufbeißt),die James mitgebracht hatte und Rührei, Erdbeerkakao und Bandnudeln, die sie noch am frühen Morgen aus der Küche geholt hatten. Das Frühstück dauerte den ganzen Vormittag. Die vier hatten Spass, redeten und fanden schließlich, dass sie eigentlich mal wieder etwas unternehmen sollten, um ihrem Status aus Herumtreiber gerecht zu werden. Also heckten sie allerlei Streiche aus, die sie den Lehrern und Mitschülern spielen könnten. Am Nachmittag, nachdem Remus die Geschenke von seiner Familie ausgepackt hatte, gingen sie alle nach draußen. Später, als es zu dämmern begann verschwand James plötzlich für einen Moment (er sagte er müsse aufs Klo) keine zehn Minuten später ging am Seeufer ein wunderbares, farbenfroher Feuerwerk los, und bald hatte sich eine kleine Ansammlung von Schülern (und auch einigen Lehrern) gebildet. Schließlich schoß James eine besonders riesige Rakete in den Himmel, aus der etwas hervorbrach, das sich als ein riesiges Abbild von Remus entpuppte, welches dann in viele silbrige kleine Remuse zerbarst, die zu boden schwebten und einen glänzenden Film auf dem Boden bildeten. Der Applaus war riesig und dem Geburtstagskind selbst blieb der Mund offen stehen. Nachdem ihn seinen Freunde noch einpaarmal unter lautem Jubel der anderen Schüler hatten hochleben lassen, und sie wieder hoch in den Schlafsaal gegangen waren, fiel er überglücklich in sein Bett. Als eine Woche später die anderen Schüler wiederkamen, wurden alle die dageblieben waren ausgefragt über den neusten Spass der vier.  
  
Die letzten zwei Monate des Schuljahres vergingen wie im Flug. Die vier bekamen mehr Strafarbeiten denn je aber dennoch schafften alle gute Noten in ihren Prüfungen (was bei Peter wohl nur daran lag, dass er während der Tests neben einem von den anderen sitzen konnte.)  
  
Und schon saßen sie wieder im Zug nach Hause. Es war heiß an diesem Tag, die Sonne knallte so stark durch die Scheiben, das in fast allen Abteilen die Gardinen davor gezogen waren. So erkannten die vier auch nicht, dass London schon in Sicht kam, als die Abteiltür aufgerissen wurde und ein Schwall Erstklässler, schon in ihren Muggelklamotten, hereingestürzt kam. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?"Sirius, der aufgrund der Tatsache nach hause fahren zu müssen ausgesprochen schlecht gelaunt war, herrschte die jüngeren an, als seien sie allein dafür verantwortlich. Erschrocken zogen sich diese wieder ins Nachbarabteil zurück, nicht ohne vorher noch Worte der Entschuldigung zu murmeln, sie hätten einen Ausgang gesucht. Die anderen hatten schon die ganze Fahrt versucht ihn aufzumuntern und James hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie sich öfters treffen würden, aber Sirius guckte trotzdem drein, als regnete es Strippen anstatt des herrlichen Sonnenscheines draussen. Erst als sie aus dem Zug in die herrliche Abendluft heraustraten und sie sich herzlich voneinander verabschiedeten, besserte sich seine Laune etwas. Das lag allerdings eher daran, dass seine Eltern nicht da waren. Seine Tante sollte ihn erst mal mitnehmen. Um ehrlich zu sein mochte er die auch nicht besonders, aber immerhin würde er noch einige Tage mit Andromeda zusammensein. 


	3. 3 Schuhljahr, erster Teil

3. Schuljahr

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Remus aus dem Schlaf. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Sein Rücken schmerzte. Letzte Nacht bei seiner Verwandlung hatte er sich heftig an einer Tischkante gestoßen. Zuhause verbrachte er seine Vollmondnächte immer in einer Kammer im Keller des Hauses, indem sonst alte Möbel aufbewahrt wurden. Er sah auf seine Uhr. Es war 5 Uhr nachts Im ganzen Haus war es unheimlich still. Nur irgendwo knackste es leise und kurz danach hörte er das leise Getrappel einer Maus. Was hatte er geträumt? Irgendeinen totalen Stuss. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, war er ganz froh dass er aufgewacht war. In seinem Traum war James tot gewesen, und Sirius im Gefängnis und Peter... was war es gewesen? War er auch gestorben? Er wollte lieber nicht mehr länger darüber nachdenken. Aber zum Glück war es ja nur ein Traum gewesen. Jedesmal nach seiner Verwandlung hatte er derartige Träume. Ständig starben seine Eltern, seine Schwester, seine Freunde. Wie er seine Freunde vermisste. -Fast einen Monat lang hatte er sie jetzt nicht mehr gesehen! Seit Sirius Geburtstag nicht mehr. Sirius Eltern waren zwar gar nicht begeistert gewesen, aber Sirius hatte sich nicht großartig darum gekümmert. Sirius konnte einem in Beziehung auf seine Eltern echt leid tun. Seine eigenen Eltern... Sie sahen immer so traurig und erschöpft aus. Na, kein Wunder, dachte er bitter. Seine 18 jährige Schwester war blind und hatte deswegen nicht nach Hogwarts gehen können. Bei ihm selber war das auch langezeit fraglich gewesen, dann jedoch war Dumbledore Schulleiter geworden und so konnte Remus trotz seiner „Andersartigkeit"zum Zauberer ausgebildet werden. Morgen würde sein drittes Schuljahr ausgebildet werden. Heute sollte er eigentlich mit seinem Vater zusammen seine Schulsachen in der Winkelgasse besorgen, aber im Augenblick fühlte er sich nicht besonders danach.

Als er später erneut wach wurde, fühlte er sich schon viel besser. Neben seinem bett standen seine Eltern und machten ziemlich besorgte Gesichter.

„Junge wir dachten schon du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr wach!" stöhnte seine Mutter erleichtert, als sie sah,. Das sich seine Augen geöffnet hatten. „Du hast 30 stunden geschlafen! Seit gestern Morgen! Du musst ja fürchterlichen Hunger haben."

Hatte er auch. Es war 12 Uhr mittags und höchste zeit für die Winkelgasse. Deswegen versprach sein Vater ihm, dass sie im tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag essen würden.

In der kleinen Kneipe war es wie immer voll, laut und rauchig. Trotzdem mochte Remus die Atmosphäre. Besonders heute am letzten Ferientag wimmelte es von Schülern. Sie hatten sich gerade hingesetzt, als zwei seiner Klassenkameradinnen aus Gryffindor, Svenja und Britta vorbeikamen. Auch sonst traf er viele Bekannte, nur von seinen Freunden konnte er den ganzen Tag nichts entdecken.

So freute er sich am nächsten Tag umso mehr sie endlich wiederzusehen. Er war kaum durch die Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ geschritten, das kam ein kleinerer, aber stämmiger Junge auf ihn zugewuselt und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Hallo Peter!"begrüßte Remus strahlend seinen Freund. Sind die andern auch schon da?"„James läd gerade seinen Koffer in den Zug, da vorne gleich das Abteil siehst du? Sirius hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Er sollte sich besser beeilen, es sind nur noch drei Minuten. Komm wir bringen deinen Koffer auch in den Zug."

Und So trugen die beiden den schweren Koffer gemeinsam zum Abteil und verstauten ihn. Dann begrüßte ihn James, der innerhalb der letzten Ferien ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen war, und dessen Haare ihm wilder denn je auf dem Kopf standen. James lehnte sich gerade aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen, wo der vierte im Bunde bliebe, da ging die Abteiltür erneut auf und ein sehr gutaussehender junge, schon in Hogwarts Uniform betrat das Abteil.

„Na endlich!"begrüßte ihn Peter und auch James warf seinem besten Freund erleichterte Blicke zu. Im nächsten Moment setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Alle winkten und ließen sich denn in die gemütlichen Sessel fallen.

Nun wandte sich Remus dem Zuletzt angekommenen zu. Sirius war der größte von ihnen, war über die Ferien sehr sonnegebräunt worden. Allerdings hatten sich Sirius Haare in etwas verwandelt, dass aussah, wie gegerbtes hundefell, sie standen im verfilzten drei bis fünf Zentimeter langen Büscheln auf seinem Kopf. Abgesehen davon sah er etwas abgespannt aus, aber seine Augen glänzten vor Vorfreude.

„So schlimm wie letztes mal?"fragte Remus mitfühlend.

„Schlimmer." Sirius stöhnte „Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie ein zehnjähriger soein Chaos anrichten kann. Und meine Mum! Nie ist sie heiser, es ist ein echtes Wunder. Sowie sie mich anschreit... An Regulus stört sie sich nie, auch wenn er das halbe haus verwüstet, er hatte gestern einen Wutanfall, weil er zu Hause bleiben muss und ich zur Schule darf. Mittlerweile glaubt er nämlich er sei was besseres als ich, weil er neulich angeblich Voldemort persönlich gesehen hat, und weil meine Eltern es ihm einreden und weil ich ihm eindeutig klargemacht habe, dass ich nicht beabsichtige innerhalb der nächsten Zeit Todesser zu werden."

„Wart ihr im Urlaub?"fragte Peter.

„Urlaub?" Sirius schnaubte verächtlich „wie kommst du denn darauf? Meine Mum könnte es nicht aushalten länger als einen Tag von ihrem noblen und überaus fürnehmen ‚Palast' getrennt zu sein."

„Er kommt darauf, weil du so anders aussiehst"antwortete Remus für den Kleineren.

„Achso... ne, ich war den ganzen Tag über draussen, weil ich es einfach nicht aushalten kann. Teilweise habe ich sogar draussen geschlafen. Dass mit den Haaren war Kreacher, unser Hauself. Regulus hat ihn beauftragt, damit ich ihm nicht mehr so ähnlich sehe."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn mitleidig an.

„Ach, lasst uns nicht mehr über die Ferien reden, es gibt soviel wichtigeres zu besprechen"Sirius grinste breit und Remus fand, dass er zu seiner braunen Haut ganz unglaublich weiße Zähne hatte, was bei den Mengen an Schokolade ziemlich seltsam erschien.

Nachdem der Wagen mit dem essen durch ihr Abteil gerollt war, erschien weitaus unliebsamerer Besuch. Malfoy, ein 6klässler und seine Gang betraten mit hämischen Grinsen das Abteil.

„Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?"fragte, Severus Snape der hinter den älteren hergelaufen kam.

„Verschwindet!" James stellte sich ihnen mutig in den Weg und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Sirius war nicht so schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen, sondern grinste nur. „Nun, ich wollte auffallen und habe versucht, die krankste frisur der Schule zu haben, aber ich hatte leider ganz vergessen wie deine aussehen, na ja, ich werde mich mit dem zweiten Platz zufrieden geben müssen. Malfoy ignorierte Sirius' Kommentar und erwiderte auf James Aufforderung: „Wieso, wir sind doch grade erst gekommen.?"

Sie waren in der Unterzahl. Eindeutig, es bestand nicht die geringste Chance, dass vier Drittklässler Irgendwas gegen einen ganzen Haufen Schüler größtenteils aus älteren Jahrgangsstufen ausrichten konnten.

„Na was haben wir denn hier?"grinste ein überheblich aussehender Fünftklässler mit schwarzem Stoppelhaar und griff in die nächste Tasche, die ein Stück aus dem Gepäcknetz heraushing. Als erstes zog er Ein paar Schuhe, dann einige Schulbücher hervor und verteilte sie auf dem Boden. „Hör auf damit!"rief Sirius und Remus, der bislang fassungslos zugesehen hatte, wie sie seine Tasche ausräumten zog mit wütendem Blick seinen Zauberstab. „Du willst uns doch nicht etwa drohen!2 höhnte Malfoy und ergriff einen kleinen grauen Karton, der auf dem Tisch stand. „was habt ihr hierdrinn?"einen neuen von euren albernen Scherzartikeln?"er schüttelte das Päckchen etwas. „Gib das her!"zischte James. „ach nein, ich glaub ich wird lieber ersteinmal hineingucken." Er nahm den Deckel vom Karton und hatte im nächsten Moment eine zehn cm große Spinne auf dem T-shirt und gab ärgerlich klingende Plopp-geräusche von sich. Als Maloy begriff was ihn da angesprungen hatte, blieb ihm die Luft weg. Er starrte wie angefroren auf das Tier, das jetzt in Richtung seines Kragens krabbelte. Erst im letzten Moment, bevor das Tier sein Gesicht erreicht hatte, schleuderte er sie von sich, danach wollte er so schnell wie möglich das Abteil verlasssen. Lea jedoch war auf Snapes kopf gelandet, der wie es schien nicht die geringste Angst vor der Spinne hatte sondern einfach mit der Hand griff und aus dem Fenster schleuderte.

James schirie laut auf. Die Spinne war sein ganzer stolz. Er hatte ihr über die Ferien sogar beigebracht krällchen zu geben, so dass sie jetzt jedes Mal wenn James sich ihr näherte das rechte Vorderbein anhob. Sirius und die anderen hatten zwar gelacht, waren aber dennoch beiendruckt gewesen. So ergriff James die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm noch blieb seine Spinne wiederzubekommen: Die Notbremse. Quietschend kam der Hogwarts Express zum stehen. James sprang schnell aus dem Abteil und begann ein stück zurückzulaufen und dann im Gras nach seinem Haustier zusuchen. Die Slytherins eilten aus dem Abteil um nicht mit dem Halt in Verbindung gebracht zu werden und die drei Freunde entschlossen sich schließlich James zu helfen, aber kaum waren sie bei ihm angelangt, da hielt er auch schon triumpfierend die hand hoch. Die Leute, die inzwischen am Fenster standen um zu sehen was passiert war applaudierten, als Lea ihnen ‚zuwinkte' und die marauders stiegen hastig wieder in den Zug ein. „Das wird dieser Schniefelfus mir büssen!"verkündete James und streichelte seinem acht beinigen Liebling über den Kopf. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie damit, sich Rachepläne auszudenken, und als der Zu im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einrollte hatten sie sich schon eine ganze Menge Sachen überlegt, mit denen sie Snapes Leben verschönern könnten.

„Sirius, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"Andromeda, Sirius' ältere Cousine trat auf die Gruppe zu, die grade aus dem Zug stieg. „Aber klar, was gibt's denn?"„könnte etwas länger dauern" sagte das Mädchen statt einer Antwort. Also machten sich die andern allein auf den Weg zur nächsten pferdelosen Kutsche. Sobald sie in der großen Halle angelangt waren, kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zugelaufen und rief: „Potter, kommen sie mit mir!"Verdammt ging das jetzt schon wieder los? Konnte man nicht erst mal in ruhe ankommen bevor schon wieder die ersten Lehrergespräche sein mussten? James folgte ihr in ein kleines Büro, in dem er innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre, wie es ihm vorkam fast so oft gewesen sein musste wie in ihrem Turmzimmer. Kaum hatte die Lehrerin die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, fing sie auch schon an: „Wie konnten sie die Notbremse ziehen? Der Hogwarts express hatte wegen ihnen zehn Minuten Verspätung!"das konnte nicht sein. So lange hatte das nie und nimmer gedauert, ausserdem war es ein Notfall gewesen! Genau das versuchte er auch zu erklären aber prof mcGonagall hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu. „Hören sie, die Notbremse darf nie gezogen werden, auch nicht im notfall, dass ist einfach gegen die Vorschriften. Sie werden eine Strafarbeit erhalten. Morgen Abend melden sie sich bitte um 19 Uhr beim Hausmeister.

Das ging ja wirklich gut los. Gleich am ersten Tag Strafarbeiten. Und dann auch noch mit Filch. Niedergeschlagen trottete er zu den anderen zurück. Sirius war immer noch nicht wieder da.

Aber als die Erstklässler sich gerade in einer langen reihe aufstellten, um ausgewählt zu werden, kam Sirius in die Halle gestürzt. Laut fluchend setzte er sich zu den anderen und erntete dadurch missbilligende Blicke einiger Vertrauensschüler.

„Was hast du denn?"fragte James übberrascht, denn er fand, das wenn hier überhaupt einer Grund zum Fluchen hätte, das wohl er war. „Freu dich doch!"und er deutete auf Sirius' Kopf, der zwar immer noch ziemlich geschoren aussah, jedoch wenigstens nicht mehr so verfilzt war sondern Der Haarschnitt jetzt als gewollt durchgehen konnte. Mit dieser Frisur sah Sirius ihm ziemlich ähnlich, fand James. „Ich hab eine Strafarbeit bekommen! Gleich am ersten Tag!"beschwerte sich Sirius. „Und das nur, weil ich Schniefelfus vorgeschlagen hab auch was an seiner Frisur zu ändern, weil er mich vorhin so angeguckt hat, als wüsste er nicht, was ich bin." Remus blickte ihn argwöhnisch an: „Du hast es ihm nicht nur vorgeschlagen oder?"Sirius grinste unwillkürlich. Naja, ich hab zufällig eine von diesen Puderdosen auf seinen Kopf fallen gelassen, als er unter der Treppe hergeschlurft kam, auf der ich grad stand, aber es hätte ja auch aus Versehen passieren können, und ausserdem sieht es jetzt wirklich besser aus..."Alle drei anderen wandten sich zum Slytherin Tisch um, an dem ein ziemlich griesgrämiger snape mit mozart Frisur saß. Seine Haare waren weiß, gelockt und 4 Zoll länger, als sie es normalerweise waren. Snapes Gesicht war entgegen seiner üblichen Art ziemlich rot bis auf einige weißlich-grüne Flecken, die wie James vermutete auch von dem Puder kamen. „Doch, is schon ne Verbesserung."nickte James, und auch Peter fand:"Hey, die sehen gar nicht mehr fettig aus."Dennoch schien Sirius wieder in seine schlechte Laune zurückzufallen, und auch James, an seine Strafarbeit erinnert machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Na wenigstens dürft ihr eure Strafarbeit zusammen machen." munterte Remus die beiden auf. James guckte noch ein bisschen ungläubig, aber er schaffte es trotzdem angesichts von Snapes Frisur nicht länger miese Laune zu haben.

Am nächstem Morgen erwachte Peter von einem Lauten Knall und einem Schrei. Darauf ertönte das heisere Lachen von Remus. Erstaunt blickte er sich im Raum um. Anscheinend war Sirius auf James bett gesprungen um diesen zu wecken, jedenfalls war das Bett vollkommen zerstört; drei der Füße waren durchgebrochen, und der Vorhang hing nur noch am Kopfende in seiner Schiene und lag ansonsten direkt auf dem Bett. „Sirius, du Idiot!"ertönte James entsetzte Stimme irgendwo aus dem Haufen von Decken und Vorhang, „geh sofort runter von mir."Sirius, der selbst wohl auch ein wenig überrascht von den Folgen seiner Aktion war gehorchte sofort und begab sich ein wenig ruhiger als sonst in Richtung Duschen, um aus dem Raum zu sein, wenn James sich aus seinem Haufen gewühlt hatte. Remus hatte inzwischen einen Schluckauf vor lauter Lachen und auch Peter selbst musste sich ordentlich ausschütteln, nachdem er begriffen hatte, was da vor sich ging.

Nachdem James sein Bett mit einem einfachen Zauber wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte, und sich angezogen hatte, begaben sich die drei zum Frühstück. Nachdem sie sich gerade hingesetzt hatten, tauchte auch Sirius auf, der sich vorsorglich gegenüber von James setzte, der ihn so nur böse anfunkeln konnte. „Warte nur! Gleich in der ersten Stunde werde ich-"was James würde erfuhren sich nicht mehr denn in diesem Moment kam ein Fünftklkässler auf die vier zu und drückte jedem einen Zettel in die Hand. „Stundenpläne" stellte Peter fest. „Welche neuen Fächer habt ihr eigentlich genommen? Ich habe Muggelkunde und Wahrsagen."„Oh Wahrsagen ist gleich in der ersten Stunde!"Auch James und Remus hatten das Fach belegt. „Wie, Sirius hat als -hicks- einziger kein Wahrsagen?" fragte Remus erstaunt. Sirius verzog angewiedert das Gesicht. „Wahrsagen ist doch der letzte Blödsinn!"„Meine Eltern sagen es kann sehr nützlich sein!"meinte Peter und auch Remus und James nickten. Sirius guckte etwas verunsichert, aber als er feststellte, dass er selber die erste Stunde frei hatte und dass er Aritmantik mit Remus zusammen, und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit James zusammen haben würde, war er wieder besser gelaunt und erklärte den anderen seine Cousine habe ihm von dem Fach abgeraten.

Nachdem sie sich von Sirius verabschiedet hatten machten sich Peter, James und Remus auf den weg zum Wahrsagen-Turm. Als sie dort ankamen war nur die Lehrerin schon da, eine Professor Bergami, die in ein dunkelgrünes Tüll gewand gehüllt war. „Die anderen haben sich verlaufen."Bemerkte sie, als die drei in einer der hinteren Reihen Platz nahmen.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum, und das erwartungsvolle Gewisper wurde immer lauter.

Als sie angewiesen wurden einander aus dem Kaffeesatz die Zukunft zu lesen, kam Julian, ein schüchterner Hufflepuff auf Peter zu und reichte ihm eine Tasse. Erkennen konnte Peter zwar noch nicht wirklich etwas in dem schwarzen gewirr aber Spass machte es ihm trotzdem. Zwischendurch kam die Lehrerin bei ihnen allen vorbei um zu sehen ob sie es richtig machten. „Ah, das sieht interessant aus!"sagte sie als sie Julian die Tasse aus der hand schnappte, in der dieser gerade herumstocherte. In zwei Wochen wirst du eine Überraschung erleben!"sagte sie zu Peter. Damit wandte sie sich wieder ab und ging zum nächsten Pärchen hinüber.

„Sirius hatte Recht!"befand James am Ende der Stunde. „kompletter Stuss dieses Fach. Sie hat mir erklärt das ich wohl chezophren bin und das mir übermorgen jemand erklären wird, das ich eingebildet bin, und jede Menge weiteren Blödsinn. Er warf Remus einen Blick zu. Remus war bleicher als sonst, offenbar hatte die Lehrerin zu ihm auch einiges zu sagen gehabt. Erst als sie sich mit Sirius vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer trafen und dieser ihnen begeistert berichtete, das er den Geheimgang hinter Gregor dem Kriecher erforscht hatte und das dieser direkt zum See hinunter führte und in dem kleinen Bootsschuppen endete.

Am Abend machten sich James und Sirius um viertel vor sieben auf den Weg zu Filches Büro, um sich ihre Strafarbeiten geben zu lassen. „Hoffentlich nicht schon wieder schreiben!"stöhnte Sirius. „Mir tut jetzt noch die Hand weh, wenn ich ans letzte Mal denke." „Oh nein, heute dürft ihr mal eine richtige strafarbeit machen"Filch war unbemerkt aus seiner Tür getreten und wies die beiden an ihm zu folgen. Kurze Zeit später standen sie am Waldrand, und Filch klopfte an die Tür von Hagrids Hütte

„Nabend Jungs!"begrüßte Wildhüter sie dann, nachdem er auch Filch gegrüßt hatte, und dieser wieder in Richtung Schloss marschierte an ihm in den Wald zufolgen.Zwar hatten sich James und sirius schon öfters in den Wald geschlichen, jedoch waren sie noch nie in der Nacht dagewesen und auch am Tag war es gefährlich genug; das letzte Mal waren sie von einer einen meter großen Spinne bis an den waldrand gejagt worden und seitdem hatten sie sich nichtmehr hineingetraut. (andererseits war das auch noch nicht allzu lange her) Es war zwar noch nicht wirklich dunkel, jetzt im September, aber leicht zu dämmern begann es schon und die Dunkelheit setzte der Berge wegen schneller ein, als man dachte. Trotzdem traten die beiden ohne zu zögern hinter Hagrid in den Wald, nachdem sie ihre Zauberstäbe zum leuchten gebracht hatten. „Nur ein paar verirrte Clabberts heute, ich will dass ihr mir helft hier halt das mal."Er drückte Sirius eine Kiste in den Arm, die für ihn klein gewesen sein mochte für den eigentlich recht kräftigen Sirius jedoch so groß war, dass er sie kaum umschlingen konnte, so das James ihm schnell zu Hilfe kam. „Ich weiß auch nich, was mit denen los is, die Armen, wollten sich gerade in der peitschenden Weide einnisten. Hab se zum Glück noch grad entdeckt.

Als sie etwa eine Meile weit in den Wald gestapft waren, blieb Hagrid plötzlich stehen. Aus der Ferne klang etwas wie dumpfes Donnergrollen zu ihnen her.

„Das sind nur-"begann Hagrid „Die Zentauren, dass wissen wir!" beendete James den Satz für ihn. Das erste mal waren sie zwar mächtig erschrocken gewesen, aber mittlerweile klang das stampfen einer Zentauren Herde gerade so natürlich für sie wie das Geräusch wenn Peeves mal wieder einen Schrank direkt unter ihnen zertrümmerte. Hagrid nickte, offenbar beeindruckt und nahm ihnen den Kasten ab. Dann öffnete er ihn vorsichtig und ließ die Tierchen gegen den nächsten Baum hüpfen, wo sie zuerst schnüffelnd die Nasen hoben und dann begannen die nähre Umgebung zu erkunden. Sie schienen vollkommen unbekümmert, über den plötzlichen Ortswechsel. Hagrid dagegen, hob seine Armbrust, sobald die Clabberts den kasten verlassen hatten, und wies die Jungen darauf hin, ganz ganz ruhig zu sein, und ich Deckung zu gehen.

Sobald die beiden Tierchen im Geäst verschwunden waren, schubste der übergroße Mann seine mittlerweile völlig Verwirrten Gefährten hinter das nächste gebüsch, freilich keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im nächsten Moment sahen auch Sirius und James eine Gefahr: eine Gruppe von 7 Waldtrollen eilte über eine etwa 15 Meter entfernte Lichtung. Sobalt sie sich ein stück entfernt hatten, und sich Sirius gerade wieder aufrichten wollte, erschien eine weitere, diesmal 12 köpfige Gruppe Trolle, die hinter den ersten herzusein schien.

Kurze Zeit später hörten sie dumpfe Schläge und schreie durch den Abend hallen. „Wir versuch'n zu verschwin' „ raunte Hagrid ihnen zu. „Is zu gefährlich, sie könn'n im Kampf näher komm'" Aber auch so mussten sie sehr nah an den kämpfenden Trollen vorbei. Nun konnten sie sogar erkennen, dass es sich bei der zweiten Gruppe um Bergtrolle gehandelt hatte. Die Trolle waren zwar mit sich selbst beschäftigt genug, aber dennoch bemühten sie sich so leise wie möglich zu sein. Interessiert beobachteten die Jungen den Kampf, während sie vorbeischlichen. Die Waldtrolle schienen so gut wie besiegt, nur ein einziger stand noch aufrecht, während sich der Rest am Boden wand und noch immer schlugen ihre Gegner wild auf sie ein. „Können wir denn nichts tun?"fragte Sirius etwas besorgt. Aber hagrid schüttelte nur den kopf und zog sie weiter.

Sie hatten die kämpfenden kaum hinter sich gelassen, da ertönte plötzlich ein markerschütterndes Gebrüll und etwas stürzte hinter ihnen durch die Bäume. James brauchte nur eine halbe sekunde um zu realisieren was passiert war. Einer den Waldtrolle musste sich aufgerafft haben und geflohen sein. Jetzt stob er,(offenbar in ihre Richtung) hinter ihnen durch den Wald und hinter ihm ein ganzer Haufen Bergtrolle. Die drei Menschen begannen zu rennen.

Als sie schließlich erschöpft am Waldrand ankamen, war von den trollen bereits nichts mehr zu sehen, trotzdem saß ihnen der schreck noch in allen Gliedern.

„komm' erst mal mit rein" forderte Hagrid die beiden Schüler auf.

„Geraten die öfters aneinander?"fragte Sirius erstaunt, als sie sich erst mal eine Tasse Holundertee gönnten.

„Nah, normalerweise nie!"antwortete Hagrid, „Aber in letzter zeit passiern ne Menge komischer dinge im Wald."

„Äm, sagt mal Jungs, macht ihr dieses Jahr auch wieder so eine Party?"

Svenja war auf Sirius und Remus zugetreten, die sich gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum über ihre Arithmantik-Aufzeichnungen gebeugt hatten.

„Tja, warum nicht, was meinst du?"fragte Sirius.

„Weißt du noch, nach meinem Geburtstag wurde uns offiziell verboten ihrgendwelche speziellen Aktionen zu machen."Antwortete der Blonde.

„Ach nur wegen diesem Feuerwerk, da ham sie sich aber echt n bisschen angestellt."Erinnerte sich Svenja. „Haltet ihr euch dran?"

Die beiden Jungs grinsten sich an.

„Aber wir müssten es wirklich gut planen!"meinte Remus, der zwar nicht gern etwas gegen Vorschriften tat, aber für seine Freunde sogar Zaubereiminister belügen würde, „schließlich darf es entweder aus den anderen Häusern keiner mitbekommen, oder wir müssten da auch einige von einladen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass eine ganze Reihe ziemlich sauer wären, wenn wir ohne sie feiern würden."

Da ihnen aber kein Ort einfiel, an dem sie ca.100 Leute unterbringen könnten, ohne dass es ein Lehrer bemerken würde, entschieden sie sich doch dafür, wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu feiern. Im Nu waren Peter, und auch Britta, weil Svenja ganz wild darauf war an den Vorbereitungen teilzuhaben, informiert.

Damit es allerdings nich wieder genau das gleiche wäre, wie im letzten jahr, beschlossen sie dieses mal reinzufeiern, was extra-gut passte, weil James Geburtstag dieses jahr auf einen Samstag fallen würde.

Als sie James schließlich am Tag vor seinem Geburtstag davon erzählten, war er vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, und sie machten sich schon Vorwürfe, dass sie es ihm überhaupt vorzeitig erzählt hatten. James saß in keiner Stunde mehr ruhig, machte alles falsch und Verhexte zum Spass mindestens zwanzig Schüler in Chinesen. Die konnten dann nichts mehr verstehen, hatten gelbliche Haut malten seltsame Zeichen.

Am Abend war James' Spannung so ins unermessliche gestiegen, dass er beim betreten des Gemeinschaftsraums versehentlich eine der Girlanden in Flammen aufgehen ließ, was fast dazu geführt hätte, dass der ganze Raum abbrannte, doch Remus hatte geistesgegenwärtig die heruntersegelnde Girlande mit wasser aus seinem Zauberstab gelöscht.

Nach dieser Aktion schien sich James allmählich zu beruhigen, und so war das was an diesem Abend noch geschah nicht in seine schuhe zu schieben.

Es war etwa halb zwölf, da loderte das Kaminfeuer, vor dem sich ein kleiner Pulk um James gebildet hatte, Butterbier trank, Zauberkräcker aß und Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielte , auf.

Erschrocken blickten die meist Dritt- oder Viertklässler hinein. Das Feuer gab seltsame Geräusche von sich. Einige beugten sich näher zum Feuer, etwa um zu sehen ob dort jemand mit Flohpulver auftauchte, andere, ein wenig erschrocken, begannen abstand zu nehmen. Trotzdem zuckten sie alle zusammen, als ein fahlgraues, langes, dünnes Etwas sich plötzlich seinen Weg aus den Holzscheiten zu bahnen begann. Dem Geschöpf folgte ein zweites, und schon bald ein drittes, die schlangenähnlichen Wesen schienen eine ungeheure Hitze abzustrahlen und begannen sich in Richtung Schatten zu bewegen. Wie versteinert standen die Schüler da und starrten auf die rotäugigen Kreaturen, die sich da vor ihren Augen durch den Raum schlängelten.

„Das müssen Aschwinderinnen sein", murmelte Remus ohne seinen Blick von den Biestern abzuwenden. „Sie entstehen normalerweise nur dann in Feuern, wenn niemand im Raum ist."

„Das nützt uns nichts!"schrie Peter, etwas zu panisch. „Was tut man gegen sie?"

Jetzt blickten auch die anderen Schüler, die verstreut in Gruppen herumsaßen, hinüber.

„Einfrieren!" rief eine Zweitklässlerin mit roten Haaren und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Die meisten anderen guckten nur ziemlich blöd, aber mittlerweile hatten auch James, Remus und einige andere ihre Zauberstäbe ergriffen, Peter wollte sich gerade hinter einem Sofa verstecken, als Britta ihn entnervt zurückriss, weil sie sehr wohl die roten Punkte gesehen hatte die unter dem Möbelstück hervorglimmten.

Einige Schüler rannten los, Hilfe zu holen, das rothaarige Mädchen, ging zielstrebig auf einen in einer Ecke stehenden Schrank zu, riß ihn auf und rief: „frigore"darauf ließ sie das Tierwesen mit einem Schwebezauber aus dem Schrank herausfliegen, doch sobalt es in gefrorenem zustand erneut mit Licht in Verbindung kann, zerfiel es zu Asche.

Nun, begannen auch andere schüler nach den verbleibenden Wesen zu suchen und so gelang es bald, sie ebenfalls zu zerstören.

Sie waren gerade dabei die Asche zu entfernen und auf den schreck ein Butterbier zu trinken, da kam Prof Mcgonagall hinein, im Schlepptau zwei Zweitklässler, die dreinguckten, als würden sie soeben die Heldentat des Jahrhunderts vollbringen. Die blicke jedoch, mit denen sie nun bedacht wurden ließen sie schnell ziemlich eingeschüchtert aussehen.

Natürlich erfasste die Lehrerin die Sachlage sofort. (was ja auch kein Wunder war, bei den Unmengen an Getränken, Knabbereien und Luftballons, die wie Seifenblasen durch den Raum waberten.

Da man einsah, dass es keine Chance gab sich vor einem Geständnis zu drücken, standen James und die übrigen Drittklässler auf (nachdem sie sich soeben erschöpft in die Sessel hatten fallen lassen) und berichteten ihr die ganzen Geschichte. Die Rumtreiber versuchten es zwar alles so aussehen zu lassen, als seien sie es allein gewesen, die diese Party initiiert hatten, aber die Mädchen waren so ehrlich, und gestanden freiwillig ihre Mitschuld. So bekamen sie alle drei Wochen Strafabreiten und die aus der zweiten, die übrigens (wer hätte das gedacht) Lily hieß bekam 20 Punkte für Gryffindor weil sie so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war und den richtigen Spruch zur Bekämpfung der Wesen gekannt hatte.

In diesem Moment schlug die große Standuhr zwölf und die noch eben so wütend aussehende McGonagall ließ es sich nicht nehmen als erste zu gratulieren.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen für James noch viele Glückwünsche an. Von seinen Eltern hatte er eine Eule bekommen, die selbst das Geschenk war, seine Freunde bedachten ihn mit einem Set hochexplosiver Zaubertränke mit deren Hilfe er sofort einen Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums in die Luft gejagt hatte und jetzt Teile der Tapete und diverser Sessel unter der Decke schwebten. Sirius war absolut begeistert gewesen, hatte die teile mit einem Sammelzauber in der Luft zu einem Haufen vereinigt und schwebte gerade wie auf einer Wolke durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, als Peter(vom Frühstück kommend)durch das Portraitloch gestapft kam, dass irgendjemand offen gelassen hatte.

„In Ravenclaw waren auch welche!!"quiekte er aufgebracht.

Sofort wandten sich mehrere Leute zu ihm um, um genaueres zu hören. Peter, von soviel Aufmerksamkeit angenehm übberrascht, stotterte los: „Die McGonagall hatte gestern sofort alle andern- also die andern Lehrer, die sie so getroffen hat informiert, und da sind die Hauslehrer, also Flitwick und so, in ihre Häuser gegangen, und da waren dann in Ravenclaw auch welche."

Die anderen grinsten ausnahmsweise mal nicht über seine Ausdrucksweise, da ihnen die Situation zu ernst erschien.

„Warum mag das geschehen sein?"fragte ein Viert-klässler versonnen. Niemand wusste eine Antwort aber James flüsterte in Sirius' Ohr: „Das muss einfach was mit Voldemort zu tun haben."

Am nächsten Tag sollten sie mit ihrer Strafarbeit beginnen. Man trug ihnen auf den kleinen Bootsschoppen neu zu streichen und später auch den Steg in Hogsmeade, von dem die Erst-Klässler immer ihre Fahrt nach Hogwarts begannen. Das war noch halbwegs angenehm, fanden Sirius und James, die schon weitaus unangenehmere Arbeiten ohne Magie hatten erledigen müssen.

Peter jedoch stöhnte auf, als er den Bootsschuppen von innen sah : „ Das schaffen wir gar nicht in fünf Wochen!"

„Ach natürlich schaffen wir das!"machte James den anderen Mut, denn auch die Mädels blickten ziemlich bedröppelt drein, als sie die halb-verschimmelten wände sahen. „Erst mal muss der Schimmel hier raus."

Tatsächlich brauchten sie weniger als zwei Wochen um den Bootsschuppen komplett auf Schwung zu bringen. Nun, da sie auf die andere Seite des Sees mussten um dort weiter zu arbeiten musste filch sie hinüberrudern, was ihn sehr verdroß. Er schimpfte und meinte es sei Hagrids Aufgabe, doch dieser hatte zu allem übel gerade eine schlimme Erkältung.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte auch eine!"maulte Sirius „Mit Filch in einem Boot! Ich halts nich aus!"

„Ach stell dich nicht so an!"Remus machte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide und würde heute also nicht dabei sein.

Es wurde nicht halb so schlimm wie sie gedacht hatten. Beim Bootssteg fehlten einige Bretter aber die waren im Nu herbeigeholt und da Sie alle Stress mit den Hausaufgaben hatten, weil sie abends nun keine Zeit mehr dafür hatten arbeiteten sie noch weiter bis der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand. Sie wollten sich gerade wieder ins Boot setzen, da hörten sie am Ufer ein Geräusch. Wenig später tauchte ein Maskierter auf. Darauf noch einer, und so wurden es mehr, bis fast das ganze Ufer voll stand. Schnell wollten sie ins boot springen, aber zu spät. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs ließ es einer der Maskierten auf den grund des Sees blubbern.

Die Schüler zogen zwar hoffnungslos, aber dennoch mutig ihre Zauberstäbe, während Mr Filch (vor Schreck? Zur Flucht?) hinter ihnen ins Wasser plumste, von wo aus ihn einer der Maskierten mit den Füßen voran emporschweben ließ, bis nur noch der Kopf unter Wasser war. Der Hausmeisterr wand sich um an Luft zu kommen, die Maskierten kamen derweil immer näher, schlossen den kreis enger.

In diesem Moment tauchte ein langer Fangarm aus dem wasser auf, umschloss die fünf Gryffindors und den, immer noch über dem wasser baumelnden Filch um sie sanft in die Luft zu heben. Die Maskierten am Ufer schrieen empört über diese Störung auf und beschossen den Arm mit Flüchen. Als sie sich gerade in der Mitte des Teiches befanden, brach der Arm und die getragenen fielen auf den schwarz daliegenden See zu. Doch noch bevor sie das wasser erreicht hatten, waren die schwarzen Gestalten da. Anscheinend hatten sie einen Gefrier- Zauber auf den See gelegt.

Doch anstatt auf die Oberfläche zu prallen, sanken James und die anderen durch die Oberfläche. Nicht wie in normales Wasser, eher wie in Sahne. War dies eine neue List der Todesser? Fragte er sich. Aber bevor er ganz in der Creme verschwunden war, sah er über sich einen großen roten Vogel, und er hörte eine Wundervolle Melodie. Dumbledores Phönix.

Sie waren gerettet.

Da bemerkte James, das Sirius, Svenja und Filch, offenbar von einem Sog erfasst, zur Seite weggezogen wurden. Doch fast noch im selben Moment bemerkte er, wie auch er selbst weggerissen wurde. Kurze Zeit später landeten sie, ziemlich schwindlich vom spiral-artigem sog und etwas aus der Puste vom langen Luftanhalten, aber sonst munter im Büro des Direktors. Die Mädchen sahen sich interessiert um, aber die Marauders hatten schon oft wegen Strafen herkommen müssen und kannten sich bestens aus.

Nachdem sie Dumbledore berichtet hatte was genau geschehen war, meinte dieser: „Ihr habt glück gehebt, das Voldemort selbst nicht dabei war, denn dann hättet ihr euch sicher nicht so gut geschlagen. Dennoch war diese Nacht mehr als Strafe genug, ihr dürft gehen, eure Rest-Strafarbeit wird gecancelt."

Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie nichts eiliger als Remus zu erzählen was alles geschehen war, doch man ließ sie nicht in den Krankenflügel. Mme Pomfrey war nicht dazu zu bewegen ihnen zu er was genau loswar, doch an ihrem besorgten blick und ihrer ihnen gegenüber trotz allem freundlichen Ausdrucksweise erkannten die drei, das mit dem vierten in ihrem Bunde etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien.

Sie mussten sich allerdings bis zum nächsten morgen gedulden um zu Erfahren was es war.

Mme Pomfrey ließ sie für fünf minuten hinein und berichtete ihnen, Remus' rechtes Bein sei halb ab gewesen und sie habe den ganzen Tag gebraucht um es wieder anzusetzen. Während ihres kurzen Besuches schlief der Patient und deshalb konnten sie ihm nur ihre vielen Schokofrösche ans bett stellen, aber nicht mit ihm reden.

An diesem tag waren sie still. Keiner von ihnen bekam auch nur einen Punkt abgezogen wegen unruhe, das war in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit noch nie passiert.

„Er tut mir so entsetzlich leid!"flüsterte Peternach dem Vormittagsunterricht. Die anderen beiden konnten nur nicken. Nach Essen war ihnen allen nicht zumute, deshalb setzten sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nachdem sie sich eine halbe stunde lang angeschiegen hatten brüllte Sirius plötzlich los: „WENN WIR DOCH NUR IRGENDWAS MACHEN KÖNNTEN UM IHM ZU HELFEN!!!"

„Ach Sirius, beruhige dich! Wir können nichts tun!"sagte James hilflos. „ Um ihn davon abzuhalten sich selbst zu zerstören, müssten wir schon dabei sein. Und du weißt ja, wenn Menschen in der Nähe sind, ist alles noch viel schlimmer."

„ABER IRGENDWAS MUSS MAN EINFACH TUN KÖNNEN!"

Peter sah ihn beunruhigt an, als befürchtete er Sirius könnte aus Solidarität anfangen sich selbst auch in Stücke zu reißen. „Du hast es doch gehört"( für Peter hatte alles, was James sagte letzten Wahrheitsgrad) „Wir müssten schon Tiere sein um bei seinen Verwandlungen nicht gleich gefressen zu werden."

Auf einmal begannen Sirius Augen zu leuchten. „Peter!"flüsterte er, dann schrie er los, lauter noch als zuvor: „DU BIST EIN GENIE!!!! Wir,-- wir werden Animagi!"stotterte er dann.

James starrte ihn an als wäre er verückt geworden und Peter blickete verwirrt, wenn gleich stolz auf sich drein.

„Sirius, überleg doch mal!"James redete, als spräche er mit einem vierjährigen. „Nein, fang nicht gleich wieder an zu schreien, aber man kann nicht einfach Animagus werden. Man muss eine ganze Menge Prüfungen machen und um die erst mal zu bestehen.... Es gibt nur sieben Animagi in England, sicherlich nicht ohne Grund."

„Ach, macht ihr doch was ihr wollt, ich jedenfalls werde es versuchen. Vielleicht finde ich ja in der Bibliothek etwas darüber."Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich.

Peter blickte scheu von einem zum anderen. Er hasste es wenn sich die beiden stritten. Er wusste dann nie, zu wem er halten sollte. Zum glück kam es ja auch nicht allzu oft vor. Schüchtern fragte er: „Was ist überhaupt an Animalus?"Sirius und James warfen sich einen halb-belustigten halb-angenervten blick zu, und damit war der Streit beendet..

Naja, wir können zumindest mal in der Bibliothek gucken gehen, was wir so darüber finden. Meinte James, und so machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg. Noch bevor die nächste Unterrichtsstunde anfing hatten sie 23 Bücher über Animagi gefunden, die sie hoch in ihren schlafsaal brachten und gleichmässig unter sich verteilten, um sie erst mal zu verstecken (schließlich sollte sich Remus nicht unnötige sorgen oder falsche Hoffnungen machen) und natürlich zu lesen und nach Informationen durchzukämmen.

Nachdem sie ihn am Abend noch einmal besucht hatten (Remus hatte sogar für einen winzigen Moment die Augen aufgemacht und Sirius angelächelt, der auf seiner Bettkante saß) machten sie sich über die Bücher her.

„Ach hier steht nur wie wahhnsinnig schwer es ist und welche tollen Zauberer es dennoch geschafft haben."Verärgert kickte James mit dem Fuß ein Buch in die nächste Ecke.

„Hier stehen immerhin die Namen von Zauberuniversitäten, auf denen man es lernen kann."Sagte Peter.

„Uninteressant" befand Sirius. Doch dann schien er sich zu besinnen. „Steht da noch irgendwas mehr? Bücherlisten der Schulen vielleicht?"

Peter beugte sich wieder über sein Buch. „Ja, gibt's hier auch."

Das war aber an diesem Abend auch das einzig interessante was sie fanden außer endlosen Listen zu Gefahren und Vorteilen des Animagitums und vielen Bildern von Verwandlungen (unter anderem eines mit Prof McGonagall die sich von einer Hexe in eine Katze und wieder zurück verwandelte)

„Mist das wir nicht wie Remus sind!"schimpfte Sirius irgendwann. „ich wette sie hat schon öfters was darüber gesagt. Wenn wir immer aufgepasst hätten wären wir jetzt schon ein erhebliches Stück weiter."

Als Remus von ihrem Abenteuer auf dem See hörte, war er sehr erschrocken. (was alles hätte passieren können!) um so glücklicher war er, zu hören, dass die strafarbeit abgesagt worden war.

Die anderen besuchten ihn sooft sie konnten, und brachten ihm eine Menge Fressalien und, auf seinen Wunsch hin die Hausaufgaben, denn er meinte er würde sonst niewieder aufholen.

Da Remus erst eine Woche später wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden konnte, hatten die drei noch Zeit genug in alle Bücher hineinzuschauen. Ausserdem fragten sie Prof mcGonagall wie sie darauf gekommen war Animagus zu werden. Die wunderte sich zwar über soviel Interesse, und auch darüber, das James und Sirius entgegen ihrer sonstigen Art die ganze Stunde lang aufgepasst hatten, war aber natürlich ausgesprochen angetan und erklärte ihnen, das sie in zwei Monaten anfangen würden Animagi im Unterricht zu besprechen, und dass sie dann einen ganz ausführlichen Bericht geben würde.

Nach Verwandlung hatten James und Peter an diesem tag Wahrsagen. „Mal schaun, was sie heute wieder von sich gibt!"meinte James resigniert. Peter dagegen mochte Wahrsagen inzwischen. Es war das einzige Fach, in dem James und Remus nicht besser waren als er. Ausserdem hatte eine der Vorhersagen, die Prof Bergami ihm gemacht hatte sogar gestimmt. Es war zwar nur über die Genesung seiner minimalen Erkältung gewesen, aber immerhin.

Sirius beschloss in der Zwischenzeit noch mal nach Remus schauen zu gehen. Dieser schlief zwar die ganze Zeit, aber das hinderte seinen Freund nicht, trotzdem an seinem Bett zu sitzen und seinen Freund zu betrachten. Mittlerweile sah er schon wieder halbwegs erholt aus, fand Sirius. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich spürte Sirius den Drang dem Schlafenden die haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Als Remus wieder zu den anderen drei Rumtreibern in den Schlaafsaal ziehen durfte, war er überglücklich. Zwar musste er vorerst noch im Bett bleiben, aber die letzten Tage im Krankenflügel waren enorm langweilig gewesen. Um ihn gleich zu unterhalten, beschloss James kurzerhand noch die beiden Mädels dazu einzuladen. Keine allzu gute Idee, fand Remus, denn die beiden wollten absolut Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen, was seiner Meinung nach zu den schrecklichsten dingen gehörte, die es gab. Vorerst war aber Britta selbst dran.

„Wahrheit"

„Was denkst du, wer von Sirius und James wird als erster ne Freundin haben?"fragte ihre Freundin.

„Hm, also, ich weiß nich. Sirius sieht etwas besser aus, aber James ist im Quiddich-team, es wundert mich bei beiden, dass sie noch keine haben..."

So ging das Spiel weiter, Remus fand es ziemlich ätzend, zum Glück dauerte es allerdings nicht zu lange, da James und Svenja gegen neun Uhr aussteigen mussten, da sie für eine Pflicht etwas länger brauchten, als nötig gewesen wäre, und sich damit auch die erste Frage von selbst geklärt hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Sirius selber etwas entsetzt, dass James eine Freundin hatte, er selber aber nicht. Gedankenverloren schlenderte er am nächsten Morgen runter zum frühstück und knallte mit seiner Cousine, Andromeda zusammen.

„Oh, sorry Andie, hab dich gar nicht gesehen."

Doch die schien ihn gar nicht wirklich zu bemerken. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, das ein Ravenclaw namens Ted gerade um die Ecke kam. Sirius grinste in sich hinein, als die beiden hand in Hand in Richtung große Halle verschwanden. Das konnte ja lustig werden.

Er sollte Recht behalten. Sobald das Päärchen eintrat (Sirius hatte eine Abkürzung genommen) ging am Slytherintisch ein unfreundliches Gemurmel los.

„Meine eigene Schwester!"kreischte Bellatrix angeekelt. „Mit einem Schlammblut!"

Aber bald hatten die Slytherins ganz andere Sorgen, denn ihr erstes Quiddich- Saison spiel gegen die Gryffindors ging 420:10 aus, eine derartige Niederlage hatte Slytherin noch nie verkraften müssen, und die Gryffindors hatten den zweiten Saisonsieg in Folge schon fast sicher. Sirius und Remus organisierten für alle einen Haufen Süßigkeiten und jede menge Butterbier aus Hogsmeade James wurde gefeiert und konnte nicht mit) und nicht einmal die Lehrer konnten das wild gewordene haus abhalten die ganze nacht durchzufeiern.


End file.
